Simpatía por el Demonio
by Bl0ndieBtch
Summary: Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.
1. La Ouija

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**S i m p a t í a p o r e l D e m o n i o**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

_**Autora: Bl0ndieBtch**_

_**Beta-Reader: Itziar**_

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO I. **_**La Ouija**_

**_.-._.-**

_Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad por conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber - B. Pascal_

**-._.-**

Era sábado. Faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche y un silencio solemne reinaba en la habitación. Las sombras de cinco mujeres vibraban en la pared color crema, al ritmo de la tenue luz que generaban las llamas danzantes de las velas.

Las adolescentes rodeaban una mesita sentadas sobre cojines una junto a la otra, formando una circunferencia imperfecta. Ninguna hablaba y casi no respiraban, sólo intercambiaban miradas pusilánimes entre ellas con las tensas pupilas dilatadas.

De repente asintieron, como si hubiesen acordado algo en un mutismo absoluto, y dos de ellas aferraron sus dedos a los bordes de un tablero de madera cobriza, volteándolo con cuidado. En la zona centro superior se podía leer la enigmática palabra _Ouija_, en cuyos extremos estaban dibujados el Sol junto a un _Sí_ y la Luna junto a un _No_, en la esquina izquierda y derecha respectivamente. Unos tres centímetros más abajo se leían todas las letras del abecedario distribuidas en dos filas convexas. A éstas le seguían los dígitos del cero al nueve en línea recta y un _Adiós_ al centro de la parte inferior.

Una de las chicas, de cabellera lacia color miel y brillantes ojos jade, parecía estar más nerviosa que el resto. Leía y releía el misterioso título del tablero en un intento por armarse de valor ante lo desconocido, pero no podía dejar de hacer otra cosa que estremecerse levemente. Ahora mismo no comprendía muy bien qué era lo que la había llevado a aceptar esta vez la invitación, siendo que siempre había temido jugar a este tipo de cosas. Nunca iba a casa de Naoko cuando jugaban al _Kokkuri_, por eso la vez que le contaron que se habían aburrido de él sintió un gran alivio… Pero luego se les ocurrió jugar a la _Ouija_ porque, según ellas, parecía ser más divertida. Sin embargo, eran casi lo mismo.

— Sakura — llamó Tomoyo, la única morena — ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?

Las presentes la observaron expectantes. De por sí, era insólito que ésta se atreviera siquiera a intentarlo.

La aludida se humedeció los labios y luego los frunció, evidentemente ofuscada.

— Si te da miedo no estás obligada a seguir con esto. Nadie te lo sacará en cara después, no te preocupes — la alentó Rika, una chica de mirada amable y melena marrón oscura ondulada. Las demás concordaron.

— Pero recuerda que si decides continuar… luego no habrá vuelta atrás — agregó en tono sombrío Naoko, la de gafas.

Chiharu, una castaña de coletas infantiles, posó con seguridad una mano sobre su hombro — Y bien Sakura… — procedió de forma seria — ¿Continúas o desertas?

Estaba asustada, lo admitía, pero aún así algún día debía aventurarse a hacer una de las cosas que más temor y curiosidad le producían. Desertar no era una opción a esas alturas. Si había llegado hasta ahí era por algo.

Ahora o nunca.

— Continuaré — exhaló, como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración — Quiero hacerlo — afirmó con trepidante convicción.

— Entonces comencemos — apremió emocionada Chiharu, quien ya se estaba impacientando.

Naoko puso sobre el tablero una figura de madera triangular con algo semejante a una lupa en el medio y luego pidió a las demás que se tomaran de las manos. En eso, Sakura sintió un fuerte apretón de parte de su mejor amiga, quien la miraba preocupada.

— Estoy bien, Tomoyo — le susurró, pero la sagaz amatista sabía que no estaba bien del todo.

— Debemos repetir tres veces el hechizo de invocación — indicó la de anteojos, seguidamente se dirigió a la novata — Como no te lo sabes intenta decir al menos la última repetición completa, sin errar.

La castaña asintió y juntas empezaron a cantar el hechizo:

— Queremos invocar a un espíritu del más allá, que sea bueno y que no nos mienta: que nos diga siempre la verdad.

"_No me debería haber metido en esto_" pensó arrepentida, mientras apretaba los párpados procurando memorizar la desconocida y escalofriante invocación.

— Queremos invocar a un espíritu del más allá, que sea bueno y que no nos mienta: que nos diga siempre la verdad.

_Pero recuerda que si decides continuar… luego no habrá vuelta atrás._

Ya ni siquiera podía retroceder y salir corriendo del lugar; era como si hubiera firmado un contrato.

Suspiró y, resignada, se unió a sus amigas en la última repetición.

— **Queremos invocar a un espíritu del más allá, que sea bueno y que no nos mienta: que nos diga siempre la verdad.**

Finalizada la invocación, cada una puso un dedo sobre la figura triangular. Sakura las imitó, no sin antes vacilar, percibiendo en su nuca una gélida brisa que le puso la piel de gallina. Se preguntó si la pequeña ventana del sótano se encontraba abierta.

— Espíritu, ¿estás ahí? — preguntó solemne la anfitriona.

Como el triángulo no se movió ni un milímetro, reiteró la pregunta, pero únicamente obtuvo la misma respuesta: nada.

— Espero que no llegue — murmuró la ojiverde y, como ofendida por su deseo, la figurita se desplazó súbitamente hacia la izquierda dejando su dedo atrás. Volvió a ponerlo encima, temblorosa — Una de ustedes lo movió, ¿cierto? — en el fondo de su corazón, latiendo a mayor ritmo de lo normal, esperaba que así fuera.

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, sinceras.

Entusiasmada, Naoko volvió a preguntar: "Espíritu, ¿estás ahí?"

La figura se desplazó veloz y segura, deteniéndose sobre el _Sí_. Sakura ahogó un grito.

— ¿Eres bueno? — prosiguió excitada. El triángulo describió un círculo encima del _Sí _y luego se trasladó hacia el _No_, volviendo nuevamente al _Sí_.

Todas alzaron la vista para mirarse unas a otras, preguntándose si debían o no fiarse de la presencia.

— Creo que deberíamos echarlo… — sugirió la de dulces ojos azules, pues no le estaba dando buena espina. Sin embargo, el espíritu las llevó hacia el _No_ y luego comenzó a escribir _soy bueno_.

— ¡Dice que es bueno! — exclamó Chiharu, disipando muy fácilmente sus propias dudas e ignorando la desconfianza de Tomoyo — Sigamos con él, o ella.

— Bien — la apoyó Naoko, dejándose llevar por el capricho y la emoción — ¿Cómo te llamas?

El fantasma, o lo que fuera, contestó fluidamente _Tenshi_.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tenshi?

La fuerza invisible señaló el dígito ocho.

— Sólo es un niño — comentó Rika, enternecida — Debe estar confundido y por eso al principio nos asustó con su respuesta.

"_Los niños no pueden ser malos_" se convenció a sí misma la esmeralda, aunque seguía intranquila.

— ¿Hace cuanto moriste?

_No sé_, respondió.

— ¿Puedes demostrarnos que estás aquí?

_Sí._

— ¡Naoko! — protestó aterrorizada Sakura.

Fuera o no un niño, no quería verlo ¡Le daban mucho miedo los fantasmas! Y menos quería oírlo, ni sentirlo, ni que se cayera una cosa o… que se apagara una vela.

¡Se acababa de apagar una vela _sola_!

Ni siquiera se molestó en reprimir el grito y las chicas que estaban junto a ella tuvieron que taparle la boca con la mano libre, pues los padres de Naoko estaban durmiendo.

— Tranquila Sakura, no pasa nada — intentó tranquilizarla su mejor amiga, cuidando de no quitar su dedo del triángulo — Pudo haber sido una coincidencia, una brisa… Por favor no vuelvas a gritar así, ¿de acuerdo? — apenas asintió le quitó la mano de la boca, lo mismo hizo Chiharu — Y por nada del mundo vuelvas a sacar tu dedo como lo hiciste la primera vez que se movió.

¿Y con ese último precepto pretendía que se calmara? Ya había quitado el dedo involuntariamente.

Su pulso cardíaco retumbaba desbocado. Tenía tanto miedo que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y así lo indicaban sus ojos acuosos.

No era capaz de siquiera preguntarles ¿Pero qué pasaba cuando retirabas el dedo de ese triángulo?

— Deberíamos parar — ordenó más que propuso la morena, preocupada por su amiga — Vamos, llevémoslo al _Adiós_.

Ninguna la contrarió, sin embargo, la figura se dirigió bruscamente hacia el _No_ y, al mismo tiempo, se apagaron de forma súbita todas las velas.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Aquella fría mañana de otoño llevaba el cabello suelto, el cual caía como miel suave sobre sus hombros, rozando la bufanda blanca que rodeaba su pálido cuello. Vestía un abrigo negro que le llegaba tres dedos arriba de las rodillas, alcanzando a cubrir su falda tableada azul marina. Tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos y andaba a zancadas rápidas para entrar en calor.

— Sakura.

Se volteó tan pronto oyó su nombre, pero no se veía ni un alma por el callejón. Negó con la cabeza, pensando en que tal vez sólo se trataba de su imaginación perturbada, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido el sábado. Había sido la noche más aterradora de toda su vida, pues cometió el error de aceptar jugar a invocar espíritus y estos, para su mala suerte, respondieron al llamado. Naoko había pedido al supuesto niño que evidenciara su presencia, apagándose en seguida una vela en respuesta y, peor aún, cuando lo querían echar se terminaron apagando todas.

"_Primera y última vez_" prometió, recordando lo espeluznante de la experiencia. Aunque se lo merecía por curiosa. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato y a ella casi la mató de un ataque cardíaco. Al menos tuvo el estúpido coraje de hacerlo y ya sabía lo que era vivir el miedo a flor de piel, cosa que ni loca volvería a repetir. Prefería seguir siendo una cobarde y mucho más ahora que le quedó demostrada, muy a la mala, la existencia de los espíritus. Antes sólo les temía, pero no había experimentado un encuentro _tan cercano_ con ellos.

— Sakura…

Escuchó que la llamaba nuevamente la desconocida voz masculina. Miró en todas direcciones, pero sólo vio a una anciana barriendo en el antejardín de una casa.

— Me… me estoy sugestionando — murmuró, apresurando el paso.

"_Sólo es sugestión, al igual que lo de la sombra_" pensó, recordando la razón que le habían dado sus amigas ante la visión, que sólo ella había tenido, de una extraña sombra sobre el tablero _Ouija_, justo antes de que el espíritu se negara a retirarse y ellas se quedaran completamente a oscuras.

Para olvidar un tanto el asunto empezó a correr y fue aminorando el paso a medida que se acercaba al Parque Pingüino. Los pulmones y la garganta se le habían congelado a causa del viento frío.

En el parque se notaba más movimiento que en las calles que había dejado atrás.

Era un lunes bastante raro. Había muy poco ajetreo y además ella estaba escuchando voces misteriosas que la llamaban, cual esquizofrénica.

Cuando sólo le quedaban un par de cuadras para llegar al instituto, una oscura figura masculina, encapuchada, pasó a su lado en dirección opuesta. En ese preciso segundo Sakura sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, como si una flecha la atravesara y no pudiese respirar, a la vez que su cuerpo quedó paralizado.

De espaldas a ella, el encapuchado curvó suavemente los labios en una sonrisa torcida y su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo lentamente en sombras. Lo último en desaparecer fueron sus ojos de una fulgurante tonalidad ámbar.

— Marcada — susurró triunfal un joven, a miles de kilómetros de ahí. Se encontraba sentado en un diván negro, del mismo tono que las prendas casuales que vestía.

Estiró los brazos como quien recién despierta de una siesta y salió de la habitación, quitándose la capucha.

* * *

**.**

_12 de Febrero de 2010_

**Notas de Bl0ndieBtch: **Hace alrededor de un par de meses, informé en mi profile que decidí congelar esta historia hasta nuevo aviso y las razones siguen expuestas en el mismo lugar, para que a quienes les interese vayan y las lean.

Y bueno, algunos se preguntarán **¿Cuál es la razón de esta especie de "actualización" del fic?** Pues, necesitaba agregar unos párrafos y hacer cambios en el primer capítulo para encauzar la trama en la dirección deseada desde un principio, cosa que antes no conseguí cumplir totalmente y me dejó disconforme. De cualquier modo, esto no implica un descongelamiento de la historia por otras razones (dirigirse al perfil).

**¿Dónde están los otros dos capítulos?** De la respuesta anterior deriva la respuesta, valga la redundancia, de esta otra pregunta: como realicé algunos cambios en el primero, los capítulos subsiguientes también requieren modificaciones, tal vez _grandes_ modificaciones, así que no tienen mucho que hacer online.

Saludos a los que siguieron y aún siguen este fanfic :D Nos leemos en cuanto el tiempo se me dé como para mantener dos historias con actualizaciones en períodos razonables… xD


	2. Un extraño

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**S i m p a t í a p o r e l D e m o n i o**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO II. **_**Un extraño**_

**_.-._.-**

_Lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar es que los hombres de bien no hagan nada para impedirlo_ - _E. Burke  
_

**-._.-**

La respiración de la mujer recostada era trabajosa.

Desde la claraboya la luz se filtraba áurea, pero no alcanzaba a iluminar su pálido y demacrado rostro, surcado por finas arrugas.

Los párpados de la durmiente se apretaron más y más a medida que el visitante se iba acercando a la cama, en donde se encontraba cubierta con un edredón rojo.

El joven notó una expresión de dolor cruzar sus distinguidas facciones, circundadas por un cabello como el ébano, y la vio abrir los ojos negros de golpe, haciéndolos colisionar con los suyos.

La reacción consiguió que el chico curvara la comisura de los labios en algo que no alcanzaba a ser una sonrisa.

— La debilidad de tu cuerpo no doblega completamente tu habilidad mágica — afirmó, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de falsa conmiseración — Lástima que si doblegará tu vida.

Obtuvo un ligero resoplido como respuesta.

— Tranquila, no vengo a hablar acerca de tu muerte. Sé que te asusta. Cualquier humano lo estaría si no lo quisieran _allá arriba_…

Sus ojos topacio brillaron ante el recelo de la dama.

— Hoy mismo viajo a Japón.

Fijó su atención en un objeto sobre el velador y oyó su respiración agitada.

— Oh, sé que me extrañarás mucho — comentó irónico mientras jugueteaba con la fotografía de un hombre muy parecido a él mismo — Pero el deber y el placer me llaman. Sólo quería despedirme, pues… sería desconsiderado por parte de un_ hijo_ no despedirse de su _querida_ _madre_, ¿no?

El súbito ruido de vidrios rotos sobresaltó a la enferma quien, a duras penas, movió la cabeza sobre la almohada y divisó la fotografía de su esposo en el suelo. Por suerte no se había rasgado.

— Ups — el chico alzó una ceja y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó el marco destrozado — Pronto volverán a estar juntos, y tú bien sabes dónde — le regaló una sonrisa ladina — A-Dios, Ieran.

**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

El paso de una pelotita de papel sobre el escritorio clamó por su atención. Logró atraparla al borde, justo antes de que el objeto pudiera dar el último saltito que lo llevaría directo al suelo. Echó una mirada rápida al profesor, quien dibujaba un esquema en la pizarra blanca, y extendió el pedazo de papel, leyendo la elegante caligrafía de Tomoyo en tinta violeta.

_**¿Te encuentras bien?**_

Se preguntó si tal vez había llegado con un rostro más asustado que el de costumbre, y es que a veces se salvaba por los pelos de llegar tarde, así como había ocurrido hacía minutos atrás. Siempre corría el riesgo de ganarse una detención más en su hoja de vida: varias ya ensuciaban su currículo de alumna por la suma de constantes retrasos.

Metió el papel en su estuche rosa, asintiendo. Sentía que se encontraba mejor que ayer, y que antes de ayer. O sea, bien. Incluso percibía como lejana la horrorosa experiencia con la Ouija.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el miedo se había esfumado. No tenía idea de cuándo ni cómo, ya que en su mente había una especie de laguna mental.

Bueno, qué importaba.

Comenzó a morder la tapa plástica de su bolígrafo mientras veía y oía al profe hablar sobre el _exitoso_ ataque a Pearl Harbor emprendido por la Armada Imperial, cosa que ya había relatado durante la clase pasada. Parecía que le gustaba mucho esa parte de la historia.

Observó el cielo embotado de nubes grises. Había lluvia pronosticada para aquella tarde, o algo así había oído mientras se atragantaba con el desayuno.

De pronto escuchó a todos sus compañeros de salón conversar en voz alta.

— El profesor Nakayama recibió una llamada urgente — explicó Tomoyo al verla desorientada, desde el pupitre contiguo — Nadie sabe para qué… ¿De verdad estás bien?

Sakura le regaló una de sus sonrisas características.

— Sí, muy bien. No te preocupes, Tomoyo.

La morena la quedó viendo y supo que decía la verdad, aunque resultaba extraño. Su amiga había terminado prácticamente traumada después de lo acontecido el fin de semana. Se sentía culpable al recordar sus lágrimas de pavor porque, sabiendo que Sakura no estaba preparada, ella no había sido capaz de dejarla al margen del asunto por su propio bien. Debería habérselo impedido y ya está. Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué la castaña parecía estar tan normal, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Quizá ella y las demás chicas la habían subestimado, pues la ojiverde logró superarlo mucho antes de lo esperado.

Chiharu, Naoko y Rika las rodearon, esta última llevando un contenedor blanco entre sus manos.

— Rika ha cocinado unas galletas de coco geniales. Tienen que probarlas — dijo contenta Chiharu.

— ¿Quieres una, Saku?

Rika le acercó el potecito repleto de galletas, que se veían y olían deliciosas.

Mientras la ojiverde sacaba una galleta y se la comía, sus acompañantes intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Tomoyo alzó el pulgar en forma disimulada, indicando que la chica se encontraba perfectamente. Las demás suspiraron de alivio, ya que también las había embargado la culpa.

— ¡Están sabrosas! — exclamó, chupándose los dedos — Eres una estupenda cocinera Rika, al igual que Tomoyo.

— Gracias — sonrió ante el cumplido y dejó las galletas sobre el escritorio de Sakura — Coman todas las que quieran, chicas.

— Me encantaron, luego te pediré que me des la receta — decía Tomoyo, saboreándolas.

— Todos a sus puestos.

Había llegado el profesor Terada, quien dictaba la asignatura de matemáticas.

El hombre dejó caer sobre el escritorio la carpeta azul en la que siempre llevaba los exámenes corregidos.

— Buenos días: el profesor Nakayama debió retirarse por motivos personales. Nada grave — explicó escueto — Comenzaremos con la clase ahora y saldrán unos minutos antes al receso. ¡Ah! He traído sus calificaciones.

Dicho esto, comenzó a entregar los exámenes en orden del mejor al peor, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

— Sasaki.

Rika se levantó y recibió el papel con una sonrisa, ruborizándose ante la congratulación del profesor. Para sus amigas no era un secreto que estaba enamorada de él desde el primer año de instituto, debido a lo cual se había estado esforzado constantemente en ser la mejor de la clase.

— Daidouji… Ryusaki… Ezakiya… Yamazaki… Endo… Fuchida… Hirano… Mihara…

Fueron llamados uno a uno y se acercaron al escritorio del profesor para recibir sus resultados.

Sakura no quiso escuchar más y dejó escapar un gemido de desesperación, estirándose la cara con ambas manos, como acostumbraba a hacerlo en estas instancias.

— Yanagisawa… y Kinomoto.

Suspiró con resignación. Por más que trataran de enseñarle no entendía nada y odiaba las mates.

Y bueno, Naoko Yanagisawa solía obtener calificaciones parecidas a las de ella, pero siempre manifestaba que _era una mujer de letras, no de números._

Después de clases llovía a cántaros.

Frente a una concurrida pizzería, cuatro chicas muertas de risa trataban de mantener el equilibrio, mientras que otra, de espaldas en el pavimento, alzaba inútilmente los brazos para que alguien la ayudara a levantarse.

Se estaban empapando y los transeúntes protegidos por sus paraguas las miraban con desaprobación, pensando que se trataba de unas adolescentes borrachas o drogadas, lo que no venía al caso.

— ¡Hey! — reclamaba Chiharu entre risas — Ayúdenme, no puedo levantarme sola.

— Espera. Yo te ayudo…

Tomoyo lo intentó, pero cuando hizo contrapeso para alzarla volvió a caer en cuenta de la situación y estalló en carcajadas, perdiendo la estabilidad y cayéndole encima.

Sakura, Rika y Naoko no podían más de risa.

La caída de Tomoyo había sido inesperada y por lo mismo graciosa.

— ¡Me haré pis! — gritó Sakura, cruzándose de piernas y sin lograr controlar la risa — ¡No aguanto más!

No muy lejos de ahí, desde el interior de un lujoso automóvil negro, un par de ojos ámbar registraban todos sus movimientos.

"_Creo que no me aburriré tanto esta vez_", pensó el desconocido.

**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

Sakura revolvió el guiso tarareando una alegre canción.

El día había sido divertido a pesar de su pésima calificación en matemáticas, y, definitivamente, los ataques de risa eran lo mejor… Incluso si te llegabas a orinar a causa de ello.

Sonó el teléfono en la sala.

— ¿Diga?... No, no ha llegado… Le entregaré el recado… De nada... Adiós, señor Maeda.

Soltó un pequeño estornudo tras colgar el auricular.

Dio un respingo al volver a sus quehaceres. Si mal no recordaba, la cacerola se encontraba sobre el quemador delantero y ahora, inexplicablemente, estaba en el quemador de atrás.

Se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, contrariada, porque quizás lo había cambiado ella misma de manera inconsciente. A veces no se acordaba ni de lo que había almorzado y, basándose en ello, culpó a su distracción.

Encogió los hombros y se acercó a quitar la tapa para remover el espeso líquido. Estaba listo.

El sonido de unos gritos inesperados la hizo voltearse con los nervios crispados. Casi sintió alivió al ver que se trataba de la televisión, pero fue un alivio a medias porque ella **no** la había encendido.

El control remoto descansaba sobre la mesita del costado del sofá de tres cuerpos, cuando solía hacerlo sobre la televisión misma.

— ¿Qui-quién anda a-ahí?

Apenas y le salió la voz de la garganta, que le temblaba como si el mismo corazón se hubiese trasladado unos cuantos centímetros más arriba.

Un fuerte hedor a tabaco la hizo arrugar la nariz y, de paso, entrecerrar la mirada en búsqueda del único fumador con el que compartía la casa. Los latidos bajaron considerablemente de intensidad.

— Touya — gruñó, todavía con la nariz engurruñada. Detestaba aquél olor.

Salió de la cocina, pero no lo vio en el estar ni en el comedor.

Subió la escalera a grandes zancadas, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, pero tampoco se encontraba en ella, ni en ninguna de las otras dos habitaciones o los baños. De hecho, ni siquiera el olor llegaba hasta ahí, sino que se hallaba concentrado en el piso inferior.

Bajó dando enérgicos saltos.

Cuando volvió a pasar por el estar la televisión estaba apagada y con el control remoto encima.

— ¡Touya! ¿Dónde andas metido? Esto no tiene nada de gracioso — se quejó, cruzando los brazos — Sabes que no debes fumar aquí dentro… ¡Y deja de molestar con la televisión!

En cosa de segundos el olor se esfumó, siendo reemplazado por el del guiso. La puerta de calle se abrió y cerró suavemente, a la vez que una conocida voz se hizo oír.

— Ya llegué — era su padre — Hola cariño — la saludo con una gran sonrisa apenas entró al recibidor.

— Hola papá — lo abrazó con fuerza contenta de verlo, pero apenas deshizo el abrazo frunció el entrecejo — Al parecer Touya nos acompañará durante la cena.

— ¿Te dijo que vendría hoy?

La sorpresa le había agradado ya que no todos los días podía contar con la presencia de su hijo mayor.

— No, simplemente llegó, entró cual ninja a la casa y me jugó una broma que casi me mata del susto — comentó aún enfadada — Anda jugando a las escondidas. Ni siquiera me ha saludado.

— Qué curioso — Fujitaka estaba confundido — No vi su automóvil estacionado fuera.

— ¿A-ah no? — Sakura echó un vistazo escaleras arriba y agregó — Tal vez se averió su coche y usó el transporte público.

Su conclusión la tranquilizó, pero no por mucho tiempo.

— No lo creo — discrepó con delicadeza su padre — Sabes que sólo puede visitarnos una o dos veces al mes durante los fines de semana. No le alcanza el tiempo para más y recién es lunes.

— Pero alguien prendió y apagó la televisión… Yo pensé que había sido mi hermano. Si no fue él entonces...

Al notar la confusión y el miedo reflejados en el rostro de su hija adolescente, el señor Kinomoto le sonrió amablemente.

— Tal vez la televisión se prendió y apagó debido a una carga eléctrica o algo parecido. En un par de ocasiones se ha apagado mientras estoy viendo el noticiario matutino — la tensión iba desapareciendo poco a poco de las facciones de la adolescente — ¿Te das cuenta? No es nada raro, sólo ha estado dando problemas últimamente. Cuando tenga tiempo la enviaré al servicio técnico.

Pero eso no explicaba los movimientos del control remoto. Bueno, a lo mejor se lo había imaginado. Sí, seguramente había sido su_ traviesa_ imaginación.

Finalizada la cena, Sakura metió en una gran bolsa plástica negra la basura de la cocina y los baños.

Cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la calle emitió un quejido. Ya no llovía, pero la brisa fría le dio en pleno rostro.

Se dirigió rápidamente a uno de los contenedores, tirando en ellos el bulto. Palmeó ambas manos un par de veces, cómo si con ello pudiera asearlas, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Le causó sorpresa ver a un chico de atuendo oscuro y elegante apoyado sobre una de las paredes del callejón, a pocos metros de ella. No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, pero había llegado allí sin hacer ruido.

Y estaba segura de que hacía unos segundos no estaba… ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

Nerviosa por su presencia, se estiró el abrigo, y antes de que pudiera dar un paso el chico le habló.

— Sacar la basura es un trabajo demasiado sucio como para que lo haga una niña.

Sus ojos cerrados estaban cubiertos por desordenados mechones de cabello.

La castaña parpadeó, observándolo de soslayo.

El desconocido alzó la vista y le sonrió. Su mirada parecía brillar en la oscuridad, al igual que su insidiosa sonrisa perlada. Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca, acortando en pocos pasos felinos la distancia entre ellos.

Le sacaba poco más de una cabeza en altura.

Sakura dio un respingo y retrocedió unos centímetros.

— Tranquila. Soy nuevo en este lugar y sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta.

La chica asintió desconfiada. En ningún momento bajó la guardia. Gritaría y se echaría a correr de ser necesario.

— Este es el último que me queda — dijo en tono divertido, haciendo rodar el cigarrillo entre los dedos — ¿Sabes de un lugar, por aquí cerca, donde pueda conseguir más?

El hombre no tenía ni una pizca de aspecto de vándalo. Se veía más bien como uno de los típicos jóvenes de situación acomodada. Aún así, no podía fiarse tan fácilmente de un desconocido, menos si había algo en él que le ponía los pelos de punta…

— T-tres cuadras más allá hay un almacén — recelosa, Sakura señaló hacia su izquierda extendiendo el brazo y retrocediendo un paso — Ahí venden tabaco.

Quería volver a su casa lo más pronto posible.

— Gracias — miró hacia la dirección señalada — ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó repentinamente.

Parecía divertido y Sakura ignoraba la razón.

La castaña frunció el ceño de forma leve.

Algo no iba bien ahí.

— Me llamo Sakura — su cuerpo se tensó al notar el irreal brillo que recorrió los ojos del chico — Lo s-siento, pero ya me tengo que ir.

No esperó ninguna respuesta de su parte. Corrió a trompicones hasta alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta, cerrándola tras ella de un golpe seco.

La mano le temblaba levemente. Abrió una rendija entre las cortinas y miró a través del cristal de la ventana que daba a la calle.

Afuera no se veía ni un alma. Exhaló de alivio: aquél enigmático y estremecedor joven se había marchado.

**._.-._.-._.-._.-._.**

Mientras esperaba que llegara el profesor, quién por suerte se había retrasado, un ya familiar escalofrío la distrajo. La sensación recorrió el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza en esa dirección y, tres pisos más abajo, pudo avistar al profesor Terada en el patio central de la escuela, caminando en compañía de un chico.

— ¡Miren! Es el profesor, y viene con alguien — informó, indicando la ventana y apoyando la frente en el frío vidrio.

Las jóvenes se acercaron curiosas a la ventana y las imitaron otros alumnos que sólo querían ver lo que fuera que había captado su atención.

— ¿Quién es? — Naoko se apegó las gafas hasta aplastarse las pestañas — Lleva nuestro uniforme.

Rika entornó los ojos.

— Ni idea, no se me hace conocido.

"_Creo que lo conozco_", pensó Sakura.

— ¡Compañero nuevo! — celebró Chiharu — Hace años que no teníamos uno.

— ¿Un traslado? ¿Cuando quedan menos de cuatro meses para el fin de curso?— cuestionó un chico de cabello rojizo, situado detrás de Tomoyo.

— Intercambio, quizá — musitó la amatista — Se nota un poco bronceado.

— ¿Es guapo? — preguntó una chica bajita.

— No logro verle bien el rostro, está muy lejos y la posición no ayuda — respondió Chiharu.

— Yo menos — aclaró Naoko, sintiendo que alguien le arrebataba las gafas — ¡Chiharu!

Para el momento en que la aludida se puso los anteojos, el profesor y el supuesto nuevo alumno estaban entrando en el hall del edificio.

— Veo borroso…

— Y yo prácticamente no veo, dámelos — exigió.

— ¡Ya vienen! — avisó una chica que había salido del salón a fisgonear.

Todos los alumnos volvieron rápidamente a sus pupitres, expectantes.

Un par de minutos después, el profesor entró al salón con evidente buen humor.

— Estimados y estimadas: tengo el placer de presentarles al nuevo elemento que se integra al Instituto Seijo, y en particular a nuestra clase — sin dejar de sonreír, hizo unas señas y la puerta corrediza se abrió — Adelante, por favor.

Por supuesto, se trataba del mismo chico que todos habían visto por la ventana, quien con andar despreocupado y a la vez grácil se situó a un lado de Terada.

Tenía el cabello desordenado de color castaño oscuro, parecido al chocolate, y sus ojos poseían un inusual tono ámbar. Su actitud se podía calificar de indiferente y un tanto engreída.

El recién llegado esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios. Llevaba cuadras percibiendo la presencia de Sakura, quien parpadeó de la impresión al reconocerlo.

— Yo lo conozco — le susurró a Tomoyo.

Pero ésta no respondió. Examinaba al chico con atención, al igual que el resto de la clase. Y nadie más comentaba nada.

No volaba ni una mosca.

El nuevo echó una mirada perezosa a su alrededor, sin centrarse en nadie en particular, más que nada fijándose en los escasos objetos colgados en las paredes: un calendario, un pequeño mural de cumpleaños y otro de fotos. Consideró perfecta la ausencia de elementos de carácter religioso que pudieran entorpecer, aunque fuera mínimamente, su labor.

Absorbió la atmósfera circundante y notó que unas cuantas mocosas lo miraban _emocionadas_, tanto que casi podía oír y visualizar sus pensamientos obscenos. También advirtió que uno que otro crío ya tenía ganas de competir con él. Otro punto a su favor, pues le _gustaban_ los humanos que vivían en pleno esa impetuosa etapa a la cual llamaban 'adolescencia'.

— Él es Xiao Lang Li y viene de Hong Kong. Xiao Lang, te damos la bienvenida a Seijo — ante la mirada aburrida del castaño, el profesor enseguida agregó — Hay algunos pupitres desocupados. Por favor, escoge el que quieras.

Li asintió y, sin vacilar, se dirigió al puesto vacío tras su objetivo. Cuando pasó junto a ella la miró directamente a los ojos, de manera tal que nadie más lo notara.

Por una milésima de segundo, Sakura volvió a ver ese destello antinatural en la mirada del chico, el cual la hizo contener la respiración.

Sintió miedo, sólo durante esa milésima de segundo, luego el miedo desapareció. Lo olvidó.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Notas de Autora: **con este segundo capítulo "descongelo" un poco el fanfic. El pobre llevaba meses metido en un cubo de hielo, hasta que conoció de primera mano al famoso Calentamiento Global xD. O sea, le corregí una que otra cosa y ya está.

Hubo un giro en la historia, como decía en las notas del primer chap, y quienes hayan leído el segundo capítulo "original" se habrán dado cuenta (si es que se acuerdan xDDD).

Muchas gracias por los reviews de los antiguos capítulos 1, 2 y 3 a: Itziar, -Naomi In Black-, jsakuraplatina, Arien Calaelen, Chocolate-con-menta, cerezo-oscuro, amatista1986, DannyCullen13, Dina, Yela01, Dianita-chan, Akiresama, Zafiro, Sakura*kaede, Ixtab-chan, Sakura-chan09, Anika, Grety-chan, blackpanther340, Mariana, Tulipan_8, Akari Gaga, Casiopea89, Stefanny, Isabella Marie Cullen-1989, Sakura-and-shaoran-love, CullenLovercom, Ashaki, Lfanycka, Lyons, Niky-chan, Petu93, Mili-, melancolica!, Marinilla14, Hibari Zhang, Niky-Chan, Ro0w'z, Sarita Li, LalySempai, Mili-imo,'Asuka-hime', Mary y niña que escribe desde su cel (nick en blanco xD)

Ojalá no se me haya escapado ningún nick :P

A **wiixx, MajoCullen**, **ShaoGian-Kun**, **verdeJade**, **Miharu Ankoku**, **Vmi5**,** Sakurita-Rock**, **Serenasexilady**, **Miss Strawberry Fields**, **Ravishing Girl** y **Moonlight-Li** les agradezco especialmente, ya que me dejaron review en más de un capítulo :) ¡Muchísimas gracias chicas/os!

Bueno, eso sería mientras. Espero sus opiniones respecto de la actualización :)

¡Que estén todos muy bien! ÁNIMOOOOO para quienes estén en el último período de clases, como yo… ¡Que el estrés no pueda con nosotros! xD

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	3. El poder

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**S i m p a t í a p o r e l D e m o n i o**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO III. El poder.**

**_.-._.-**

_Cuando mejor es uno, tanto más difícilmente llega a sospechar de la maldad de los otros.__- M. T. Cicerón_

**-._.-**

El chico nuevo se sentó en el pupitre escogido y la clase volvió a su acostumbrado bullicio. Nadie reparó en el silencio sepulcral y la anómala atmósfera de hacía pocos segundos, excepto por él. Ahora se podía oír un tenue murmullo mientras el profesor continuaba con su cátedra.

Muchas niñas miraban al chino sin disimulo, cuchicheando acerca de lo guapo que era, incluso Rika y Chiharu, quienes estaban enamoradas del profesor y de Yamazaki, respectivamente. Sakura sintió una pizca de vergüenza ajena ante los comentarios de sus amigas, pues Li podía estar oyéndolo todo sentado justo detrás. Por suerte, Tomoyo se mantenía discreta en su puesto, aparentemente prestando atención a la clase de matemáticas, entretanto Naoko leía a hurtadillas un libro apoyado en su falda.

Varios minutos más tarde la ojiverde se alistaba para salir al receso. Casi gritó cuando un objeto pesado y negro cayó en su pupitre de forma imprevista.

— ¡Ay, es tan romántico! — exclamó una emocionada Naoko a su lado, limpiándose las lagrimitas por debajo de los anteojos — Tienes que leerlo, Sakura, ¡seguro te va a encantar!

La susodicha suspiró y cogió el libro. Debía tener unas cuatrocientas páginas.

— ¿Crepúsculo? ¿De qué trata?

— ¡De vampiros!

Sakura se acordó del libro _Entrevista con el Vampiro_, préstamo de Naoko, y todas las pesadillas que tuvo por su culpa. Ni logró terminarlo. Era demasiado oscuro para ella, incluso violento. La escena de la pobre chica que era desnudada y asesinada en un teatro por una decena de hambrientos vampiros la había angustiado en sobremanera, incluso había soñado en varias ocasiones que estaba en su lugar, temblando de pavor.

— Gracias, pero me dan miedo los vampiros — reconoció, devolviéndoselo.

— Estos son vampiros buenos, muy buenos y muy guapos — aseguró Naoko — No dan miedo, sino todo lo contrario. Además no se comen a la gente. Anda, léelo.

La castaña lo volvió a aceptar no muy convencida, a lo que su amiga agregó ilusionada:

— Es una historia de amor entre una humana y un vampiro guapísimo.

— Uhm… OK, le daré una oportunidad — cedió, ya que ésta seguiría insistiendo si se negaba.

Cabía agregar que hacía tiempo no se leía un libro que no fuera para la escuela, por lo que no estaría nada mal. Observó un rato las pálidas manos que sostenían una manzana en la portada.

— Hoy compraré el siguiente libro, si te gusta luego te lo presto. Es una saga.

— ¡Sakura! — la llamó Hanako, una chica del curso paralelo en compañía de Tomoyo, quien sostenía alegremente una cámara de video — Te estamos esperando para iniciar el partido. Ven, no tenemos tanto tiempo.

— Lo siento, ya voy — guardó el libro en su mochila y corrió al patio, con Naoko siguiéndole el paso.

Xiao Lang vio al fin salir del salón a Sakura, pero muy apurada y en compañía de una cuatro ojos. Imaginó que habría seguido dormitando al igual que lo hizo durante la clase de matemáticas. Vaya floja. Encima se notaba que era negada para los números: tras descubrirla holgazaneando en su asignatura, el profesor le había pedido que resolviera un simplón ejercicio de álgebra en el pizarrón, y ésta no fue capaz.

Encogió los hombros y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, dispuesto a sacar un cigarrillo.

— Hola — una chiquilla de cabello corto y negro se le acercó antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Xiao Lang rodó los ojos y la miró, fingiendo simpatía. Después de todo, no podía ganarse una mala reputación con las chicas, menos si quería cumplir pronto con el cometido que lo había traído a ese pueblito.

— Hola — la saludó, pensando en que era la primera fémina que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra desde que llegó. El resto sólo se había dedicado a mirarlo, imaginar tonterías y reír estúpidamente — Lindos aretes — torció una sonrisa lobuna, pues ésta usaba un par de cruces cristianas invertidas.

¿Una gótica? ¿O cómo era que llamaban a ese _tipo_ de gente?

Resultaba gracioso que los humanos vivieran etiquetándose unos a otros y creyéndose muy distintos entre ellos, siendo que en conjunto eran prácticamente idénticos; demasiado débiles y patéticos…

La niña acarició una de las piezas de plata coquetamente ante el cumplido, aunque hubiese preferido que le dijera linda a ella.

— Gracias, a pocos les gustan — admitió un tanto sorprendida — Mi nombre es Rei Chiba.

Chiba iba bien encaminada al Reino de abajo, pues no existía rastro alguno de decoro e inocencia en ella. Su alma ya estaba pedida, sin embargo, aquello no descartaba la oportunidad de obtener una exigua cuota de diversión.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — preguntó Li, degustando su energía corrompida.

Se relamió los labios y vigiló vagamente el pequeño corredor. Arrastró lánguidamente la yema de los dedos por la piel del cuello de la chica, quien cerró los ojos ante un repentino alboroto hormonal.

Excitación pura.

— Dieciséis — tenía la respiración agitada debido al ansia de su cuerpo.

El castaño alzó la chispeante mirada, topándose con la de un recién llegado y rabioso adolescente. Sin más preámbulos, susurró con voz ronca e hipnótica cerca del oído femenino.

El roce de su tibio aliento la encendió todavía más.

— Hay un chico que desea hacer _cosas_ contigo, ¿no te apetecería…?

A Chiba se le escapó un pequeño gemido que Li tomó como un sí. Divertido, se acercó unos centímetros más a la chica para despertar la furia definitiva del desconocido, quien ahora se dirigía hacia ambos a grandes zancadas.

"_Tan predecibles_"

— ¡Rei! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con este tipo? — exigió, mirando desafiante al despreocupado chino. Éste parecía estar burlándose de él.

Rei hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio y lo empujó contra unos casilleros, comenzando a besarlo con impaciencia. El muchacho se contagió de inmediato con su fulminante apetito y se bajó ávidamente el cierre de los pantalones del uniforme.

Li adoptó una expresión triunfal y se alejó rápido del par de tórtolos, pues percibía una tercera presencia pronta a descubrir la locura adolescente. Alrededor de un minuto después, el eco de un chillido en el pasillo confirmó sus sospechas.

"_Débiles, siempre débiles_" pensó, apoyándose en un pilar de concreto. Barrió con la vista el centenar de jóvenes que jugaba en las mini canchas de Seijo, hasta dar con la animada chica que celebraba un acertado remate de vóleibol junto a sus amigas.

Sakura no parecía ser tan aburrida como en algún momento imaginó Xiao Lang, y es que ese enorme _nivel de pureza_ despistaba a cualquiera. Mejor así, puesto que la experiencia con la última mocosa en Francia había resultado un suplicio: una pecosa mojigata que soñaba con ser monja. En exceso retraída y demasiado flaca, por lo demás llorona… Él detestaba a las lloronas.

En clases de biología, el chino se inclinó para escrutar físicamente a la castaña. Al menos no estaba tan flaca y era atractiva. Por otra parte, también la diferenciaba de la monjita el hecho de tener amigas, como aquella pelinegra de la derecha que se percibía singularmente pura, sin embargo, no al llamativo nivel de la esmeralda. Pronto reparó en sus auras mimetizadas dada la gran cantidad de tiempo que seguro pasaban juntas, cosa que se notaba a la legua. Otro punto interesante era que había sido junto a la morena y las otras tres chicas, sentadas más adelante, con quienes su nuevo objetivo había jugado a invocar tiernos espíritus. Recordaba sus esencias.

"_Lástima que se toparon conmigo_" pensó, deleitándose ante la ironía. Si sólo supieran con _qué_ se habían metido…

No obstante, existía una sexta presencia que todavía no lograba encajar. Tal vez había sido otra chica o chico que no estaba cerca en esta ocasión.

Dirigió su mirada al bolígrafo celeste con caricaturas de alegres nubes sobre la mesa de la castaña. Disimuladamente, hizo que éste cayera en el pasillo por arte de magia, cerca de sus propios zapatos.

Lo recogió y con éste palpó cauteloso el hombro de Sakura. Inmediatamente el plástico transmitió la presencia sin mácula de una virgen en todos los sentidos. El doloroso ardor viajó hasta su boca y creyó que se le chamuscaría la lengua, como si le hubiese caído un rayo.

"_Mierda, ni siquiera un beso_"

Incluso la francesa había tenido un simplón roce de labios, por el cual luego se confesó a un sacerdote, jurando no volver a rendirse a la tentación. Lo que fue efectivo hasta que se topó con Xiao Lang.

— Esto es tuyo — dijo casualmente cuando Sakura se volteó.

El dolor había sido muy parecido al que sintió cuando, en Sudamérica, un dedicado sacerdote lo reconoció por lo que era e inesperadamente se atrevió a asirlo de los antebrazos. Después rezó con vigor para intentar expulsarlo de la Tierra. Su fe había sido tan grande y real que lo debilitó al punto de hacerlo caer de rodillas en el pavimento. Por supuesto, el tipo huyó raudo apenas el chiquillo se deshizo peligrosamente de su agarre.

— Gracias — abrió muchísimo los ojos al mirarlo, aunque antes ya lo había reconocido y no se había atrevido a iniciar conversación alguna con él — Tú… Tú eres el chico de ayer, ¿verdad?

Li asintió, esbozando una sonrisita socarrona.

— El mismo del cual terminaste huyendo como si se tratara de un forajido, o quizá qué otra cosa.

La joven Kinomoto se ruborizó. Resultaba embarazoso haber realizado ese numerito frente a su compañero nuevo y que éste ahora acertara a sus ocurrencias de aquella noche. A veces detestaba ser tan impulsiva y transparente en sus actitudes y expresiones, ya que muchos terminaban sabiendo lo que pensaba o sentía, en particular Tomoyo.

— Disculpen, ¿ustedes se conocen? — consultó la amatista con voz suave y semblante gentil.

Sabía que la pregunta estaba de más, pero no pudo evitar inmiscuirse en la conversación de su amiga y el chico nuevo. Su naturaleza curiosa era la culpable.

Li la vio de soslayo mientras Sakura respondía.

— Cuando lo presentó el profesor Terada te dije que lo _conocía_ — aclaró, emulando un par de comillas con los dedos al decir la última palabra. Vio a Li y volvió a azorarse debido al tema anterior — Pero creo que no me oíste.

— Ah, bueno — sonrió y se dirigió al chino — Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy amiga de Sakura. Un gusto — hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza desde donde estaba, diagonal a él.

— Soy Li, el gusto es mío — dijo encantador, a pesar de sólo interesarle hablar con la castaña.

— Articulas muy bien las palabras de nuestro idioma… — observó Tomoyo.

La esmeralda la secundó:

— Es verdad, cualquiera pensaría que eres nativo de Japón.

— Señoritas Daidouji y Kinomoto: silencio — exigió el profesor de Biología, exasperado.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

— Me acabo de enterar de algo insólito — informó Chiharu apenas llegar al camarín donde las demás se cambiaban el uniforme por prendas deportivas — Me cuesta creerlo porque la fuente es Yamazaki, y el hecho en exceso increíble para ser cierto.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te contó? — Sakura consideraba que Yamazaki no podía ser tan mentiroso como muchos pensaban.

— ¿Está embarazado y tendrá un híbrido panda-anunaki? — bromeó animada Rika, calzándose las zapatillas.

Todas rieron.

— Tiene que ver un poco con eso del embarazo — admitió la de coletas.

— Un embarazo en este instituto no tendría nada insólito — aseveró Naoko, tomándose el pelo en una diminuta cola de caballo.

— ¿Quién está embarazada? — a la ojiverde siempre le costaba procesar que alguien de su edad o incluso menor estuviera esperando un bebé. Le resultaba chocante, aun cuando había visto a un par de chicas de diecisiete y quince años con el vientre hinchado debido al pequeñito que crecía en el interior.

En ocasiones se ponía en el lugar de una muchacha encinta y concluía que ella misma no sería capaz de conllevar una responsabilidad tan grande. En general, la gente de su edad no poseía la madurez necesaria para asumir tal responsabilidad. Aún debían terminar de aprender y disfrutar unas cuantas cosas sobre la vida antes de ponerse a tener hijos. Por supuesto, sabía que no todo el mundo pensaba como ella y que en la mayoría de los casos eran embarazos no deseados… Era triste.

— No dije que alguien estuviera embarazada, sino que tenía que ver en cierta modo con ello — aclaró Chiharu, haciendo un ademán para que se acercaran a ella y susurró — Encontraron a Rei Chiba y a Makoto Aida, uno de los amigos de Yamazaki, teniendo sexo cerca de nuestro salón.

Exhalaron de la impresión.

— Rei Chiba… Ella entró hace tres semanas al coro — rememoró Tomoyo, un tanto perturbada — Por lo que he visto, coquetea con todos los chicos y a veces se pasa.

— ¿En serio? Yamazaki me había dicho que Aida era el novio de Chiba hace meses.

— ¿Tenía novio y aún así flirteaba con otros? Pobre Aida… — se compadeció Sakura — En serio, no entiendo para qué emparejarse con alguien si no lo quieres de verdad, y si ni siquiera serás capaz de respetarlo.

Tomoyo la contempló con ternura.

— Lamentablemente, hay personas que no consideran los sentimientos ajenos — le dijo.

— Eso es cierto — asintió Naoko — Pero… ¿y qué pasó cuando sorprendieron a Chiba y Aida en el acto?

— Llamaron a sus padres y ambos fueron expulsados de Seijo — respondió Chiharu, alzando las cejas.

— Esto es grave y no corresponde a la clase de mentiras que suele decir Yamazaki. Yo creo que te contó la verdad — afirmó la amatista — Qué raro, de todas maneras.

— Qué gente tan hormonal — se quejó la de anteojos, asqueada ante la imagen de los chicos teniendo relaciones sexuales en el corredor.

Rika se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

— Es peculiar que no hayan sido capaces de aguantarse…

— A lo mejor tenían frío y quisieron acurrucarse un tantito — se mofó Chiharu, frotándose las manos — No sé ustedes, pero yo haré que mi cuerpo entre en calor.

— ¿Te gustaría que Yamazaki se acurrucara _un tantito_ contigo? — preguntó inocente Sakura, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Hizo que la otra castaña se sonrojara hasta las orejas, porque en su cabeza imaginó algo más que un tierno abrazo, dado el asunto de los compañeros expulsados — Ya veo que sí — rió, rodeándola efusivamente y ajena a las ocurrencias de Chiharu.

Adoraba cuando sus amigas estaban enamoradas, le inspiraban tanta ternura.

Tras hacer trotar a las niñas, la profesora de gimnasia hizo sonar su silbato y todas las alumnas la rodearon al cabo de unos segundos. La mujer armó equipos al azar, diciendo que jugarían a las quemadas hasta que finalizara la hora. Sakura quedó en el mismo equipo que Naoko y Rika, mientras que Tomoyo y Chiharu quedaron en el equipo contrario. Cada equipo tenía dieciocho chicas, mezcladas entre dos cursos.

Al cabo de un buen rato sólo quedaban Sakura y Miki, una chica pelirroja de la otra clase. Ambas se lanzaban la pelota y la esquivaban con similar agilidad, pero Miki falló un tiro y la lanzó muy lejos. Se fue girando y rebotando hasta los arbustos y árboles junto al cerco del instituto.

— Voy por ella — ofreció la castaña, corriendo enérgica hacia el lugar donde la había visto caer.

Las hojas amarillas y secas crujieron al ritmo de sus pisadas. Estaba a mediana distancia del grupo. Examinó el lugar un rato, hasta que divisó la pelota blanca pegada a un pequeño cerezo. Caminó hacia el objeto y, cuando se agachó para recogerlo, éste se escapó como si tuviera vida propia. Sus dedos ni siquiera alcanzaron a rozarlo.

Asombrada, volvió a acercarse para tomarlo, pero éste se escabulló del agarre y rodó hasta golpear las rejas metálicas, pintadas de azul, que separaban el terreno de Seijo con la calle. En ese lugar, los árboles y demás plantas se espesaban como una jungla en miniatura, atacada por el ciclo otoñal.

Un niño pequeño se asomó silencioso desde el tronco de un ciprés, a un metro del balón. Tenía las prendas andrajosas, la tez pálida y un oscuro cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, enlodado. Se asemejaba a los típicos niños huérfanos que mostraban en los videos educativos y películas ambientadas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Sus minúsculas manitos se aferraban al tallo del joven ciprés y sus descoloridos ojitos miraban a Sakura con estupefacción.

— Puedes verme… — musitó con su vocecita infantil.

Sakura asintió, sin saber qué decir. De la nada la temperatura ambiente pareció disminuir unos cinco grados y estaba tiritando.

— No debes escucharlo, debes alejarte de él — advirtió con dificultad, abrazando con fuerza el tronco — No le creas nada. No es bueno.

— ¿De quién hablas? — cuestionó desconcertada la joven, sobándose los brazos por encima de la tela de su camiseta de piqué para entrar en calor.

Pero el niño comenzó a transparentarse y cerró sus párpados con dolor, estrujándose aún más contra el tronco.

— No es bueno — repitió el pequeño, pero su vocecita se había vuelto un eco y su cuerpo se acababa de evaporar con la brisa, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

Sakura entornó los ojos y se los restregó, sorprendida ante la visión. Rodeó el troncó confundida, sin encontrar al niño, quien simplemente se desvaneció al tiempo que la temperatura se recuperaba de forma repentina.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntó anonadada.

"_¿Estoy soñando despierta?_"

— ¿Qué fue qué?

La esmeralda ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con la perspicaz mirada ámbar de Li. Él también vestía su equipo deportivo y sostenía la pelota que había estado buscando.

— Creí haber visto a un niño por aquí — contestó, aturdida — ¿Por casualidad no lo viste también?

Todavía no, pero lo había percibido desde lejos. En un momento, Xiao Lang entornó rápidamente los párpados y fijó la mirada en algo a espaldas de Sakura. Claro que había un niño ahí, aunque no uno común y corriente. El pequeño le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes. Con los ojos desorbitados en pánico retrocedió varios pasos, y en lo menos de lo que dura un pestañeo se esfumó.

— No — mintió, lanzándole delicadamente el balón a la ojiverde. No estaba dispuesto a sentir otra vez la descarga de su energía incólume — Creo que eso era lo que buscabas.

La joven Kinomoto le agradeció, sin abandonar completamente su estado de estupor.

— Estoy alucinando… — murmuró con la vista fija en las hojas amarillas y apretando el balón contra su estómago.

El chino logró oírla y esbozó una inapreciable sonrisa torcida, mientras pensaba en ese fantasma.

— Puede haber sido un niño de la preparatoria de al lado — comentó llanamente, a medida que inspeccionaba el lugar y palpaba el árbol que había capturado la esencia del espectro. De inmediato supo que ese fantasma era la sexta presencia, aparte de Sakura y sus amigas, que antes no había logrado ubicar.

— Quizá, pero él vestía de forma extraña y…

— En la mañana vi a algunos llevando disfraces — eso era cierto.

Había divisado a muchos mocosos que iban de la mano de sus madres, padres o criadas con pedazos de telas de colores y aviones de juguete, entre otros cachivaches.

— ¡Ah! — exclamó Sakura, con una pizca de alivio — Desde octubre empiezan a preparar su obra de teatro para Historia… — pero ese niño había desaparecido ante sus ojos — Ellos no se desvanecen de la nada… Nadie puede — añadió absorta.

Li sólo la observó aburrido hasta que ésta se dignó a mirarlo con sus temblorosos orbes jade.

— ¿Verdad que no?

— Depende — le dijo. En su mirada había un destello travieso. Li dejó caer su peso en el tronco del ciprés y cruzó los brazos delante del pecho — de si era un humano o no.

La castaña se abrazó al balón, nerviosa.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

— Más o menos — sonrió — ¿Te dijo algo?

— Sakura, sigues aquí — Tomoyo llegó a su lado en un ligero trote — La profesora dijo que luego llevaras el balón al gimnasio y que ya podemos irnos a nuestras casas — pudo ver al chico nuevo asomar la cabeza desde detrás de un tronco, y entonces creyó comprender el porqué de la demora — Oh… Hola.

— Hola, Daidouji — se separó del árbol, guardando las manos en los bolsillos y poniéndose en marcha — Nos vemos, Kinomoto.

— Eh, ¡espera! — Sakura lo tomó de un brazo y Xiao Lang tuvo que apretar la mandíbula ante el increíble y punzante dolor que le generaba su contacto. Le quemaba la piel, y eso que estaba la camiseta entre medio… ¡Maldita cría estúpida! Quiso gritarle que lo soltara, pero se contuvo como pudo — Sí me dijo cosas — musitó ella, liberándolo — Me dijo que…

— No le creas — la cortó sin delicadeza, pero luego corrigió el tono y murmuró más cordial — Sólo hablan tonterías para asustar a las personas. Mañana podemos seguir conversando al respecto, si quieres…

— Sí quiero — él se despidió con un gesto de la mano, sin voltear — Uhm… Hasta mañana, Li.

Cuando ya anochecía, el joven de cabellos chocolate se encontraba sentado en una pequeña banca, apoyando la espalda descuidadamente en el respaldo de madera. Tenía un habano entre los dedos de la mano izquierda, mientras que con la otra sostenía a un niño sentado con la cabeza gacha junto a él.

Estaban en uno de los sectores más antiguos de la ciudad, y en aquella plazoleta sólo eran ellos dos.

— ¿Sabes lo que has logrado, pequeño engendro? — le preguntó con irónica tristeza — Nuestra pobre Sakurita se ha asustado.

— Yo no quería asustarla — lloriqueó el niño, sin mirar al chico. No se atrevía a mirarlo.

— Claro que no — se burló, ronco — Querías intervenir en mis asuntos.

El pequeño negó en silencio, tratando de alejarse de aquél hombre con todas sus fuerzas. Quería transportarse lejos de ahí, pero no podía. Él era muy poderoso, tanto que había logrado encontrarlo a kilómetros de la escuela, donde asistía la chica frente a la cual se había dejado ver.

— Si te vuelvo a descubrir… — susurró suave y amenazador contra su diminuto oído — créeme que lo lamentarás.

Soltó con sutileza al pasmado niño y le acarició el pelo mientras saboreaba su habano.

— Hoy no he acabado contigo porque terminaste colaborando con la causa sin proponértelo, y no sabes el gusto que me da ahora hacerte sentir culpable por ello — sus penetrantes ojos ámbar fulguraron malintencionados, a la vez que su tono se cargó de impaciencia — Anda. Ve y se _libre_, querido Tenshi, ¿qué mierda estás esperando?

Enseguida se apartó del espeluznante joven. Luego se evaporó y le suplicó angustiado que no le hiciera daño a la chica, a Sakura.

* * *

**.**

**Notas de autora:** Hola a todos : ) Como de costumbre, agradezco infinitamente sus simpáticos comentarios acerca del fic, en verdad me alegra mucho que tenga tan buena acogida. También agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido xD tanto con este como con el otro fic, el cual espero actualizar a la brevedad.

Por favor, cuídense mucho… El planeta anda demasiado loco últimamente. Es lamentable lo que está pasando, pero todo pasa por algo. Deberíamos comenzar a pensar mejor en nuestras acciones y en lo que éstas desencadenarán después, un claro ejemplo es el tema de la Energía Nuclear. Optemos por energías más limpias, renovables y seguras. Exíjanlo a sus gobernantes: tenemos derecho a un medio ambiente libre de contaminación.

Me da muchísima pena que la gente de Japón, además de estar pasando por los terribles efectos de un devastador terremoto y tsunami, ahora también se encuentren extremadamente preocupados gracias al descuido de quienes ostentan el poder. Realmente, tener plantas nucleares en zonas de alta sismicidad es bastante _tirado de las mechas_, como decimos acá en Chile. Aunque, al parecer, allá no tienen muchas opciones energéticas. En fin, si sigo hablando acerca de esto no terminaré nunca… Sólo quiero agregar que siento mucha impotencia, rabia y tristeza al respecto.

Fuerza Japón y fuerza a todo el Mundo, porque lo que pase en otros lugares del planeta nos debería concernir a todos. Somos humanos, hermanos más allá de las imaginarias divisiones políticas del terreno en el que estamos asentados.

**Atentamente, Bl0ndieBtch**


	4. ¿Lobo con piel de oveja?

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**S i m p a t í a p o r e l D e m o n i o**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV. ¿Lobo con piel de oveja?**

**_.-._.-**

_Una persona ociosa tienta al diablo para que la tiente. – R. Kingston_

**-._.-**

La niña contempló el césped del jardín, de un chispeante y alegre verde. Brincó y comprobó que éste era esponjoso, como el de su casa o incluso mejor. Pronto se dejó caer en él y se dispuso a girar y girar sobre su cuerpo varias veces hasta que, sin querer, aplastó las flores cercanas a la plomiza muralla del caserón. Aunque todo le daba vueltas, enseguida echó un vistazo temeroso a los guardias en espera de gestos reprobatorios, sin embargo, éstos seguían estoicos y tan quietos como estatuas. ¡Qué suerte! Así su padre no se enteraría y, por consiguiente, tampoco la reprendería.

Corrió hasta donde había dejado tirado su morral rosa chillón y sacó del interior de éste una desgastada, pero preciosa muñeca.

— Bo, ¿a que no tienes idea? — le dijo, sentándola a su lado en el césped — ¡Estamos en la mansión del clan Li! Mis padres siempre venían sin mí, pero al fin me han traído para conocerla y visitar a mi tía.

Arregló el vestido melocotón de su muñeca preferida y la quedó viendo, pensativa.

Era aburrido tener que esperar a que los adultos terminaran esos temas que ella _no debía ni tenía porqué saber_, y, exactamente, aquellas habían sido las palabras de su madre antes de enviarla a jugar por ahí, en los vastos jardines de la mansión, pero en ningún caso dentro de ésta, pese a que la chiquilla se moría de ganas de investigar cada rincón de la que había sido por siglos la morada del Clan Li.

Un pequeño papel amarillento, con extrañas inscripciones en tinta oscura, cayó próximo a la niña sin que ésta se percatara.

— La última vez que tía Ieran nos visitó en Shanghái fue para mi cumpleaños, en Marzo… — según sus padres, ésta no había vuelto a viajar a la ciudad desde entonces, y ya era Julio — ¿La recuerdas, Bo? ¡Ella es muy, muy guapa!

Sus bellos ojos rojizos resplandecieron ilusionados, imaginando que algún día podría ser tan alta, tan hermosa y tan elegante como su tía.

La muñeca se fue de espaldas.

— No te desmayes, Bo — rió, reacomodándola — Espera a que la veas apenas terminen sus temas de mayores.

El juguete reiteró su caída, por segunda y hasta una tercera vez. A la tercera intentó acomodarla bien, pero luego se desplomó de frente. Mei Ling ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Uy! Si te vuelves a caer, te guardaré y no jugaré contigo ni a la hora de dormir.

Apenas ocurrió lo mismo la niña cumplió con lo dicho y la metió con brusquedad en el morral, sacando en reemplazo una versión en miniatura de una fina tacita de porcelana con su respectivo plato. Imitó la agraciada manera en que su tía bebía el té. Alzó un poco el mentón, emulando los movimientos de la mujer. Entonces cruzó miradas con un niño. Él estaba en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso de la mansión y la observaba a través de la ventana. Debía tener su misma edad.

Se puso de pie sacudiéndose la hierba de las rodillas y lo saludó amistosamente con la mano. Él ignoró el gesto.

Mei Ling se preguntó quién era ese niño y qué hacía ahí dentro cuando podían estar jugando juntos.

_¿Q… m… ves?_

La muchachita dio un respingo al escuchar a alguien hablar muy cerca de ella, pero estaba sola, salvo por los guardias unos metros más allá. Además la voz no era adulta, sino todo lo contrario. Vio descender un talismán mágico: éste era idéntico a los que solía utilizar su padre. Notó que éste se había desprendido desde la ventana, tras la cual se hallaba el castaño, cuyos vidrios estaban prácticamente _cercados_ por una serie de talismanes.

_Con que tú eres Li Mei Ling._

La aludida pestañeó, escrutando al niño con atención. En los labios de éste se dibujaba un amago de sonrisa, mientras que sus ojos resplandecían espeluznantes como los de un gato en medio de la oscuridad.

Se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca.

— Mei Ling, ven acá — exigió su padre. Se percibía un rastro de nerviosismo en su voz.

_Mei Ling… Pequeña Mei Ling…_

Él parecía estar mofándose.

_¿Te habían dicho que soy tu primo?_

— ¿Mi primo?

Consternado, el hombre escondió a su hija tras él para quitarla de la vista de aquella aberración.

Rápidamente cogió los talismanes caídos, los imbuyó de nueva energía y los envió de vuelta a las vidrieras, mascullando un hechizo de bloqueo. Desatendió la sonrisita retorcida del supuesto niño.

— Padre, ¿ese chico…?

— No — la interrumpió — Long, llévala al hotel inmediatamente — ordenó a un tipo que se había aproximado.

Años más tarde, Mei Ling se detuvo a observar sus Converse rojas, tono que contrastaba de manera interesante con el aceitunado del pasto perfectamente cortado. Escudriñó la ventana del segundo piso en la cual, por primera vez, vio a su "primo" hace nueve años atrás.

En esta ocasión, las pesadas cortinas se encontraban cerradas y no existían talismanes mágicos aferrados a los cristales.

Se imaginó a un Xiao Lang de diecisiete años observándola con actitud pedante e introduciendo palabras en su mente… Sólo había podido verlo dos veces en su vida, y en la segunda terminó con la autoestima por los suelos: su primo, si es que se lo podía llamar realmente así, se había encargado de reventar de golpe su burbuja de princesita. Había sido cosa de dos segundos de descuido.

Si en aquella época ya era cruel, no quería ni pensar en cómo podía ser en la actualidad. Afortunadamente, las ponzoñosas palabras no serían oídas hoy, pues el autor de éstas se hallaba muy lejos de Hong Kong.

— Señorita Li — la saludó una mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo y vestida con un precioso kimono ceremonial — La señora Ieran ya puede recibirla.

— Muchas gracias, señorita Mitsuki. No sabe cuánto agradecemos la ayuda que le está brindando — musitó, tomando una de las frágiles manos de la mujer entre las suyas — Por favor, díganos de qué manera podemos recompensar su labor…

Kaho Mitsuki negó con una ligera y amable sonrisa.

— Mi única paga es contribuir con el progreso de la líder del Clan Li, en la medida de lo posible — reconoció sincera.

La joven se situó junto a la cama de su tía con una solemne reverencia, sin embargo, al comprobar su demacrado aspecto sintió que languidecía. En silencio, Kaho la sostuvo por los hombros.

— Dios mío… — exhaló en un susurro Mei Ling, para luego taparse la boca.

Jamás. Nunca en su vida se habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que vería debilitada y doblegada a tal punto a una mujer que siempre fue en extremo poderosa. Alguien que con su sola presencia era capaz de amedrentar a cualquiera, inclusive a otros fuertes hechiceros.

Sencillamente era incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo… Esa consumida mujer no podía ser Ieran Li, su hermosa y elegante tía. Resultaba irreal confirmar que la distinguida cabecilla del Clan Li había sido finalmente subyugada, derrotada por su vástago maldito.

En Shanghái, su padre le había aseverado que ésta _sólo_ se encontraba bajo un intenso hechizo de inmovilidad imposible de eliminar a través de la magia, debido a lo cual estaba siendo combatido por una reconocida sacerdotisa japonesa.

— Necesito que me diga la verdad, señorita Mitsuki — le inquirió, reincorporándose con un nudo en la garganta.

Temía lo peor.

La sacerdotisa abrió la boca para contestarle, pero una débil voz se manifestó desde atrás:

— Me recuperaré, Mei — aseguró Ieran constriñendo los párpados, los cuales no había abierto en ningún momento — Y cuando lo haga, lo mataré.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Varios de los estudiantes del Instituto Seijo, que arribaban aquella mañana, se encontraron con la imperativa necesidad de echarle un vistazo al lujoso automóvil negro, el cual se acababa de detener majestuosamente en la entrada.

— ¿Un Phantom? — se preguntó en voz alta un chico. La muchacha que lo acompañaba le comentó que nunca había oído aquella marca — Es un Rolls-Royce Phantom, uno de los automóviles más costosos del mundo — aclaró emocionado.

Un anciano, el chofer del vehículo, se bajó de éste para abrirle la puerta a su amo.

— Que tenga un buen día, señor — le dijo solemne al joven, con una gran reverencia de por medio.

El chico de cabellos achocolatados se alejó del coche, indiferente a las miradas que le propinaban sus _compañeritos_ en lo que era su segundo día de clases, mientras en sus oídos retumbaban placenteramente las violentas notas de "La Quinta Sinfonía".

Algunos humanos dominaban, de una manera maravillosa, la expresión de sentimientos mal vistos como la frustración y la rabia. Entre ellos se podía contar al intenso Beethoven, compositor condenado a la sordera… Vaya tragedia.

Echó en falta la presencia de Sakura en el salón, sin embargo, pronto la percibió cercana al Instituto, pero no lo suficiente para salvarse de llegar tarde. Podía imaginarla corriendo lo más rápido que daban sus piernas. Con lo bonachona que era quizá hasta se sintiera culpable por el atraso.

Preocupada, Tomoyo pareció contar los segundos en su reloj de pulsera y la profesora de física ya comenzaba a pasar la lista de asistencia de los alumnos. Ésta se tornaba muy inflexible cuando alguien llegaba después de haber sido nombrado y, generalmente, no permitía a los rezagados entrar hasta terminar la cátedra. Si Sakura llegaba tarde esta vez entonces acumularía tres atrasos en la asignatura, consiguiendo así una detención.

— Sakura Kinomoto — la profesora repitió el nombre y realizó un gesto reprobatorio tras no obtener respuesta. Dibujó una tercera equis junto al apellido — La señorita Kinomoto tendrá que quedarse en el instituto después de finalizadas las clases en horario normal, a menos que justifique el retraso.

Prosiguió con el siguiente estudiante en la lista.

— Xiao… Xiao Lang Li — pronunció con dificultad y el chino alzó levemente la mano, cambiando con la otra una canción en su iPod — Al fin conozco al _estudiante de excelencia_ recién llegado desde Hong Kong…

El chino elevó el volumen del aparato; de manera que la voz de la mujer fuese ahogada y diluida entre las notas musicales.

Sintió un pequeño tirón. Alguien había osado quitarle uno de los audífonos.

— Por lo que veo, usted no conoce las reglas de esta Institución — afirmó la enfadada profesora a su lado, quien no soportaba ser ignorada, y menos de aquella forma — Pues bien, le informo que, al menos en Seijo, cuando el profesor entra al salón los alumnos deben dejar de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo y prestar atención. No sé cómo habrá…

Y siguió inmersa en su blablablá.

Xiao Lang sabía que ésta se estaba enfureciendo gracias a su desdén, por lo que aceleró el proceso poniéndose el audífono de vuelta.

Oh, pobre gente irascible. Ni falta hacía tocarlas para que expresaran lo peor de sí mismas.

— ¡Le estoy haciendo una pregunta! — exclamó la profesora, dando un manotazo en el escritorio de Li, quien rodó los ojos y la miró al fin — ¿Cree que por ser un _hijito de papi_ tiene derecho a faltarme el respeto así?

Xiao Lang enseñó una sonrisa torcida, encantado ante la situación. La profesora pensó que se estaba burlando de ella y terminó por echarlo del aula, además de imponerle convenientemente el mismo castigo que a Sakura.

El chico se retiró del lugar sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna, y divertido por lo fácil que había resultado todo. Ahora podría pasar tiempo a solas con la impuntual castaña, y más tarde también, cuando ambos tuvieran que cumplir con su detención. De esta manera, los encuentros no parecerían forzados ni sospechosos para ella, pues podía ser una muchacha muy pura, pero no necesariamente tonta.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Sakura había llegado justo hasta la puerta del salón cuando la profesora Adachi dictaba su sentencia. En algún momento creyó que a lo mejor le daría una oportunidad, sin embargo, le quedó claro que había sido muy ilusa durante su carrerilla al instituto.

Al final, en vez de enfrentarse a la humillación pública que comprendía una jadeante petición a su enojona maestra, quien obviamente le diría que no y hablaría de sus pésimas calificaciones, prefirió ir en búsqueda de un lugar temperado donde perder el tiempo. De todas formas igual lo habría perdido durante física, porque entendía absolutamente nada y se dedicaba a dibujar decenas de gatos en su cuaderno hasta que podía salir al receso.

En la cafetería del instituto, bebía a sorbos su té y leía el libro que le había prestado Naoko. Ya llevaba varias páginas y no podía parar, gracias a lo cual podía olvidarse unos instantes de los niños que se esfuman y ese tipo de temas raros que anoche no le habían permitido dormir muy bien que digamos.

Su amiga no mintió cuando afirmó que el libro no daba miedo, pues Edward, el vampiro, parecía ser uno de los buenos, además de ser descrito por la protagonista como guapísimo. No obstante, ésta era algo obsesiva en ese sentido…

De repente, Sakura se sintió observada y despegó la vista del texto.

— Buenos días.

Era el chico transferido desde Hong Kong. Estaba sentado frente a ella con el mentón apoyado en una mano.

La ojiverde cerró el libro, un tanto azorada, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí, dado que ni se había enterado de su llegada.

— Hola Li — se metió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y agregó tímidamente — No me habías hablado antes, ¿verdad?

— Nop.

Menos mal, sino habría sido aún más vergonzoso.

— ¿Cuánto… llevas sentado ahí?

— Sólo un rato — respondió, atrayendo hacia sí el libro para echarle un vistazo — Ah, Crepúsculo. La protagonista muere al final — dijo en tono monocorde.

— ¡¿Qué? — Sakura le arrebató el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas, buscando el trágico suceso — ¡Pero si está narrado en primera persona!

No podía morir si ella era la que narraba, ¿o sí?

Li había alcanzado a quitar las manos del objeto apenas un segundo antes que ella hiciera el contacto.

— En realidad, acabo de enterarme de la existencia de ese libro — añadió él, entretenido ante su desesperación.

La joven Kinomoto detuvo de inmediato su búsqueda y frunció los labios, enfadada.

— Mala broma — reclamó, con ganas de darle una pequeña patada así como lo hacía con su hermano cuando la trataba de monstruo. Por supuesto se aguantó; no podía estar pateando a su compañero nuevo — Imaginé que Edward la mataba y eso habría sido horrible… — murmuró con los ojos acuosos, pero luego parpadeó — ¿No deberías estar en clases?

El chino la miró entornando levemente los ojos.

Con que la_ "_purísima" se enfadaba y desenfadaba de forma bastante volátil. Él era capaz de percibir aquellos cambios, por ínfimos que estos fueran.

— La profesora me echó, pero da lo mismo — dejó caer lo hombros y decidió cambiar rápido el tema a algo más interesante — ¿Recuerdas al niño de ayer? — la piel del rostro de la chica se blanqueó ligeramente y asintió — No debería volver a molestarte, pero si lo hace no dudes en decírmelo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no volverá a aparecerse por ahí? — sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

El chino elevó una de las comisuras de sus labios y, apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, reconoció:

— Yo sé muchas cosas, Kinomoto.

La aludida se sintió inesperadamente intimidada por la presencia y la penetrante mirada de su compañero.

Claro, de seguro Li sabía mucho, pero ella no estaba muy convencida de si podía confiar en él o no. Algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que no le creyera, que no lo escuchara y que ni siquiera lo mirara, y en verdad no lograba comprender por qué.

Sentía, en el fondo, que le debía creer al niño, sin embargo, resultaba absurdo preferir confiar en una _aparición_, o lo que fuera, antes que en un ser humano.

— Ese niño era un fantasma, un _yurei* _— informó Xiao Lang, como si acabara de adivinar el curso de sus pensamientos — Se hacía llamar Tenshi.

Entonces los recuerdos galoparon a través de la mente de Sakura: el oscuro sótano de la casa de Naoko, iluminado por las velas; la recitación del hechizo de invocación a los muertos; el triángulo que se movía por cuenta propia sobre las letras y los números del tablero, deletreando aquél nombre.

Tenshi… Tenshi era un niño que supuestamente falleció a la tierna edad de ocho años... Él había estado en verdad con ellas esa noche…

¡La invocación había funcionado!

No estaba convencida, pero, ¿qué tal si el niño fantasma era malvado?

Sí. Quizás sí.

Si no, no se hubiese mostrado tan indeciso cuando le preguntaron si era "bueno", ni tampoco las hubiese dejado a oscuras. Eso las había espantado a todas… Con que sólo apagara una vela bastaba.

Tenshi, el fantasma, tenía que ser malo. Sólo buscaba atemorizarlas y en ese caso Li estaría en lo cierto.

— Tenías razón. Ayer, cuando me dijiste que no creyera lo que me dijera el niño — musitó — Que él sólo quería asustarme… La verdad, no sería la primera vez que lo hace.

— ¿Ah no? — preguntó Li, desentendido y curioso — ¿Ya se te había aparecido antes?

Pero él conocía la historia muy bien, prácticamente de primera fuente.

La chica bajó la mirada.

— Hace unos días nos comunicamos con él… Mis amigas y yo — tragó saliva pesadamente y susurró — Lo… Lo invocamos con el tablero.

— La Ouija — ratificó Xiao Lang, suspirando — La Ouija no es un juego, Kinomoto. Es peligrosa… ¿Sabes lo que ocurre cuando la utilizas?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le pidió que le dijera. Pronto se arrepintió.

— Imagina que vas por la calle regalando las llaves de tu casa a cualquier desconocido, a todo el mundo, sin discriminar si son o no confiables, si podrían llegar o no a hacerte daño… — hizo una breve pausa para que la ojiverde procesara las palabras — Es exactamente eso lo que haces cuando juegas a la Ouija: dejas la puerta de tu hogar abierta o le das la llave de ésta a cualquier criatura del otro plano, de las otras dimensiones. Aunque no es sólo tu hogar, sino que también tú como ser humano terminas desprotegida y a merced de los entes de ese mundo inmaterial.

El mutismo absoluto de la chica le otorgó la certera señal de que había ido demasiado rápido.

Nada nuevo. La paciencia no era lo suyo.

— Pero no todo es tan terrible — prosiguió Li, con tono reposado — Al fin y al cabo, me tienes aquí para ayudarte — sonrió un tanto irónico — Te dije que sabía bastante, por lo tanto, además sé cómo protegerte de ese molesto espectro y sus secuaces.

La ojiverde exhaló, con una mano sobre su pecho y los labios entreabiertos.

Luego de unos instantes, habló:

— Mis amigas también necesitarán protegerse, en especial Naoko — se la oía compungida — Fue en su casa donde hicimos esa tontería. Tendré que avisarle…

— No, no debes decirles nada — objetó el chico de modo severo.

— Pero si…

— Se asustarán mucho si les cuentas. Además, creo que a ellas no les ha ocurrido nada, ¿o sí?

— Creo que no. Al menos no me han dicho — se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió las uñas — Tengo miedo, Li… ¡Hasta estoy temblando!

Claro que tenía miedo. Él, deliciosamente, lo percibía.

Se podría decir que ya conocía uno que otro punto débil en Sakura: su gran curiosidad, su cobardía ante lo sobrenatural y su emocionalidad volátil. Por ahí podría flanquear sus defensas. Debía arrebatar lo suficiente de esa maldita pureza de la que ésta era dueña, de manera tal que luego él pudiera acercarse físicamente, al punto de ser capaz de tocarla sin aquél dolor de por medio.

— Yo te ayudaré. Tan sólo recuerda mantener esta conversación en secreto por el bien de tus amigas.

Existíó una estela de amenaza en su voz cuando pronunció aquella frase. Afortunadamente para Xiao Lang, la castaña ni se había detenido a analizarla, pues se encontraba distraída gracias al miedo.

Por otra parte, había que agregar a la lista de puntos débiles de Sakura el hecho de ser una excelente amiga de sus amigas. Eso en relación a la perspectiva desde la cual lo observaras. Para el joven podía ser un factor entorpecedor en relación a sus objetivos, debido a que las amigas siempre, pero siempre, eran metiches y chismosas.

Sakura asintió suavemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con desazón.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó el castaño de modo casual — Porque yo sí. De hecho, me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Quieres un sándwich?

La chica dejó escapar una sonrisa ante la amabilidad de Li.

— Estoy bien así. Gracias.

— ¿Un café o té? Veo que ya bebiste el tuyo — insistió Xiao Lang, y el timbre sonó: su tiempo se había acabado por ahora, pero al menos lo había utilizado eficientemente — Espérame, te traeré algo caliente para beber.

A Li no le quedaba otra que compartir un poco con las demás mocosas.

Sakura no dejaba de dar vueltas el tema de los fantasmas en su cabeza, aunque se sentía un tanto más segura y tranquila al respecto ya que su compañero le había ofrecido su ayuda… Al mismo tiempo, le dieron ganas de saber porqué Li manejaba información acerca de aquél tipo de cosas, y cuánto más realmente conocía. Tal vez era aficionado al esoterismo o algo así. Hasta podía ser brujo. Ella estaba casi convencida que la gente especial o con capacidades mágicas y místicas si existía. Su mismo hermano Touya, cuando adolescente, había tenido una especie de poder predictivo.

La cafetería se llenó de alumnos y la joven Kinomoto pronto se vio rodeada por sus amigas, quienes también habían decidido refugiarse ahí debido al frío que se sentía a la intemperie.

Se acordó del trato con Li e intentó saludarlas como lo haría típicamente en cualquier otra ocasión.

Se dirigió a Tomoyo.

— ¿Muy aburrida? — preguntó la ojiverde, refiriéndose a la clase de física.

— Definitivamente, sí — contestó la pelinegra — Y tú, ¿te aburriste mucho durante todo este rato?

— Para nada. Estuve leyendo — enseñó el libro y Naoko alzó el pulgar mientras masticaba su colación — Luego llegó Li y conversamos sobre… Sobre varias cosas.

Las chicas intercambiaron miradas furtivas, todas pícaras salvo una, quien fruncía casi imperceptiblemente el ceño.

— ¡Ah! Te perdiste el día de furia de la profesora Adachi — comentó risueña Chiharu ante la mención del chino — El sexy y guapetón de Li fue el culpable.

Sakura, imitada por Tomoyo, Naoko y Rika, dirigió la vista hacia alguien ubicado detrás de la animada Chiharu. Ésta se volteó para ver qué tanto miraban y enseguida su rostro se tiñó de un poderoso rojo.

"…_Hablando de amigas cotillas y metiches_", pensó el chico.

— Hola chicas — saludó. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y dejó sobre la mesa, frente a Sakura, un té bien caliente — Nos vemos por ahí, Kinomoto.

— Pareciera que le gustas — comentó Rika apenas se hubo ido el chino — Algunas querrán matarte cuando se enteren — bromeó.

— Que haya sido amable conmigo no significa nada — se defendió la castaña algo sofocada, como siempre que intentaban vincularla con algún chico.

— En realidad es un poco pronto para eso, Rika — señaló Naoko.

— ¿Celos?

— ¡No! — gruñó, demasiado intensamente como para ser verdad.

— Yo, a diferencia de Naoko, admito que sentiría un poquito de celos — dijo Chiharu, ya recuperada de su repentina subida de presión — ¡Es tan guapo! Serías una suertuda si te pidiera que fueras su novia, Sakura.

— ¡Que NO le gusto a Li! — dijo un poco exasperada, bebiendo el té — ¿Qué hizo él para que lo echaran de física? — preguntó al acordarse.

Naoko se dedicó a contarle la razón mientras Rika contemplaba a Tomoyo, quien había estado muy callada.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo? — le consultó por lo bajo, sospechando cuál podría ser la razón de su silencio.

La amatista la miró, enseñándole una sonrisa un tanto amarga y encogiéndose de hombros.

Rika lo comprendió y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa en muestra de apoyo… Ella era la única que sabía el secreto tan bien guardado por Tomoyo durante años.

* * *

.

* _Yurei: así llaman los japoneses a las almas en pena._

**Notas de autora:** Son las 3 de la mañana acá en Chile y al fin pude terminar este capítulo, en el cual hemos podido saber un poquito de la historia de Xiao desde la perspectiva de Meiling, además de ilustrarnos acerca de lo que ha implicado que Sakura y las demás chicas hayan jugado a la Ouija… ¿Y cuál es el súper secreto de Tomoyo? Seguro hay quienes ya deben saberlo xD

Debería estar estudiando, así que me despido con la ilusión de que hayan disfrutado el capi :)

¡Espero sus comentarios con ansias! ¡Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por leerme!

Nos leemos en la próxima.

PD: estimada Chocolate-con-menta: puedes dibujar a mi Xiao Lang cuando quieras *o* Sería genial y creo que todos estarían más que de acuerdo xD ¡Estoy cruzando los dedos! AJajajaja

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	5. Violencia

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**S i m p a t í a p o r e l D e m o n i o**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO V. Violencia  
**

**_.-._.-**

_La violencia no es sino una expresión del miedo. – A. Graf_

**-._.-**

El grupo de animadoras del instituto iniciaba sus prácticas al aire libre, ya que el clima lo permitía, a la vez que los chicos de la selección de fútbol calentaban trotando alrededor de la cancha no muy lejos de donde éstas se encontraban.

Sakura, quien por más de dos años había sido la alegre y vital líder del escuadrón, aquella tarde no parecía ser la misma de siempre. Naturalmente despistada, en ocasiones le caía el bastón en la cabeza o hacía volar los pompones sin querer, sin embargo, era raro que se equivocara en la coreografía o perdiera el ritmo tantas veces.

La castaña sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la cabeza ante su destiempo.

— Lo siento chicas, creo que no es mi día — se excusó, llevándose las manos a las caderas y dejando caer la cabeza con un suspiro.

— Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso — se quejó una niña, malhumorada.

Su nombre era Ayame y no le agradaba Sakura como a todo el mundo, tampoco era que lo disimulara. No obstante, la ojiverde jamás se percataba de ello.

Chiharu le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a Ayame y carraspeó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga.

— Parece que algo, o más bien _alguien_ — remarcó con un retintín en la voz —, tiene a nuestra Sakurita con la cabeza en las nubes.

La susodicha negó. Si tan sólo supiera que lo que la tenía con la mente en otro lado no tenía nada de romántico. Al menos Li la había ayudado a despejarse un poco respecto al fantasma, pues, además de contar con su consejo, durante la hora de detención se dedicó a lanzarle papelitos con caricaturas graciosas de la maestra Adachi, señalando que era _la enemiga _que ambos tenían en común.

— No seas pesada, Chiharu… Bien, volvamos a comenzar a la cuenta de uno, dos…

— ¿Li?

— ¡Que no! — exclamó, pero su amiga no lo hacía por molestarla.

Varias animadoras comenzaron a murmurar apenas vieron que el alumno de intercambio se encontraba en la cancha de fútbol junto a los chicos de la selección y conversando con Enoki, el capitán del equipo.

— Ya pasó el período de postulaciones — señaló el serio pelirrojo, analizando a Li — Pero no perdemos nada con probarte, ¿verdad, chicos?

— Ajá, por lo menos para que esté de reserva — dijo uno con tono burlón, llamado Kaji.

Xiao Lang lo miró desde el rabillo del ojo y torció la boca.

— O quizá para quedar de titular y dejar en la banca a otro, ¿no? — respondió desafiante.

Kaji soltó una risotada, abriéndose paso frente al chino.

— Por favor, los chinos sólo son buenos para hacer esa mariconada de Tai Chi.

Los compañeros celebraron los dichos del chico, salvo Enoki y Yamazaki. A este último no le gustaba para nada el ambiente que se estaba armando.

— En la cancha se ven los gallos, dicen por ahí — aseveró Li — ¿Qué tal si dejamos la cháchara y comenzamos ya, niño?

— ¿A quién llamas niño? — cuestionó Kaji, acortando distancias y apretando los puños.

— Suficiente — manifestó Enoki, con el entrecejo fruncido — Li: ¿vienes a jugar o a pelear? Lo mismo tú, Kaji.

— A jugar, por supuesto — afirmó Xiao Lang, comenzando a dominar la pelota con los pies como un experto.

Xiao Lang y Kaji terminaron en equipos opuestos, dado que éste último lo sugirió así.

Comenzó el partido y la mayoría de las animadoras sólo querían observar el desempeño del nuevo en la cancha, por lo que el entrenamiento oficial se vio interrumpido durante bastantes minutos, no obstante aprovecharon el rato para alentar a los chicos guapos con sus alegres porras, en particular al enigmático chino.

Sakura se estaba entreteniendo mucho porque el partido estaba de muerte. Bastante… intenso, si podía decirse así. Se notaba que Li sabía jugar y muy bien. Casi al inicio del partido ya había anotado un gol, ahora anotaba el segundo y tenía a las adolescentes vueltas locas con un simple partido entre compañeros, ni siquiera entre institutos rivales.

Nadie lograba percatarse de lo que causaba la presencia del chino en los demás. No se daban cuenta que todos estaban un poco más exaltados de lo normal, unos más que otros.

Xiao Lang se hallaba consciente de todas las miradas que tenía encima y de los gritos alentándolo, lo cual le parecía gracioso, en especial porque aquello parecía hacer enfadar aún más al mocoso llamado Kaji, quien le tenía una bronca que podía percibir a leguas e incluso lo empujaba cada vez que intentaba arrebatarle el balón. Ya que Li sabía que Sakura lo estaba viendo decidió no responder empujón alguno de parte del niñato y sólo seguía adelante en lo suyo aunque, claramente, aprovechando de irritar a Kaji en cada ocasión que tenía.

— Como a un bebé — le había susurrado Li, quitándole la pelota fácilmente y dándole un pase a Enoki, el pelirrojo. Kaji enrojeció de rabia: se las iba a pagar.

El chino lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Sakura le había comentado que debía ir a su práctica con las animadoras cuando él se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa tras la detención y, entre otras cosas, ella le contó que la selección de fútbol de Seijo entrenaba también hoy. Li consideró, entonces, que no sería mala idea hacer algo al respecto… Y allí se encontraba en esos momentos, anotando su tercer gol y aceptando la efusiva felicitación por parte de Enoki y el resto de sus compañeros de equipo, además de los gritos entusiastas de sus _fans_. Por suerte, ninguno de los chicos que lo había tocado era de naturaleza ultra benigna como Kinomoto, a quien le enseñó una sonrisa ladeada cuando se topó con su mirada.

— ¡Nos está sonriendo! — gritó emocionada una chica, saludándolo con la mano y algunas la imitaron.

— ¡TE AMOOOO LI! ¡GUAPETÓN! — vociferó otra.

Sakura rodó los ojos y se ruborizó levemente. Es que no podían ser tan lanzadas, le daba vergüenza ajena.

— Parece que ya está por terminar el partido — advirtió, dirigiéndose a las muchachas algo incómoda — Podríamos volver a lo nuestro y comenzar a planear la presentación que haremos para la fiesta de Halloween, ¿no?

Y ninguna la tomó en cuenta, pues Enoki acababa de marcar el cuatro a cero y el equipo de Li era el ganador. Las oyó gritar mucho y tuvo que taparse los oídos, luego los gritos de entusiasmo se transformaron en jadeos de alarma, pues Kaji le acababa de dar un puñetazo en el rostro al chino. Sakura se cubrió la boca de la impresión y ahogó un alarido, ¿por qué de repente estaban peleando?

Li supo que se aprontaba el golpe, percibió la elevación de la ira del mocoso con fascinación y se quedó ahí, ni se molestó en esquivarlo. Suspiró y le sostuvo la mirada, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa lobuna.

— Pegas como una niñita.

Entonces Kaji le intentó dar dos trompadas más que, para su furia, esta vez Li sí decidió esquivar con gracia y con el sólo fin de dejarlo en ridículo. Los chicos sostuvieron a Kaji por los brazos y se lo llevaron de ahí, pidiéndole que se calmara.

— Deberías ir a la enfermería — sugirió Yamazaki — te dio justo en la boca, ¿no sientes un diente suelto? Sonó feo.

— ¿Qué parte de que Kaji pegaba _como una niñita_ no entendiste, Takashi? — preguntó Enoki, extrañamente divertido.

— Es que a mí me pegó una vez porque no le gustó una de mis historias, y créeme que nunca en la vida me habían golpeado tan fuerte como aquella vez. Además, un día le botó todos los dientes a un chico con el que peleó en la calle.

Li se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de seguir haciendo vida social con esos tipos.

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto, capitán? — le preguntó, seguro de sí.

Enoki lo sostuvo por los hombros, con una gran sonrisa. Definitivamente el chino los podía ayudar a ganar la copa en el campeonato de fin de año contra los demás institutos.

— Te quedas en el equipo y como delantero titular, tu talento no se puede desperdiciar en la banca, ¡eres impresionante!

— ¡Uy! Dale un hijo — bromeó Yamazaki, pero ante la mirada que le lanzó el capitán se rascó la cabeza — Ya, es verdad, es bastante bueno, aunque lástima lo de Kaji…

Li se despidió de los chicos y se dirigió a los camarines. En el camino lo alcanzó una preocupada y tímida Sakura.

— Vaya show, ¿eh? — le comentó cuando ésta se le acercaba por la espalda.

— ¿Te… te encuentras bien? — se estrujó un extremo de la faldita de animadora y Li no pudo evitar mirarle las piernas con descaro. Era una suerte que esta chica fuera, en cierto modo, deseable.

— Mejor que nunca, ¿qué te pareció el partido?

— Bueno, divertido, hasta que… — Sakura le observó un extremo del labio inflamado y arrugó la frente con preocupación — Oye, ¿no deberías ir a la enfermería?

Li detuvo el paso y exhaló con jactancia.

— ¿En serio crees que debería ir a la enfermería por esta pequeñez? — la punta de su lengua recorrió el sector moderadamente inflamado del labio inferior y luego le enseñó una sonrisa seductora, pero por supuesto, ella ni se enteró, salvo las demás chicas expectantes a poca distancia de allí — No es nada, ya se me pasará. Ese tipo ni sabe cómo dar un puñetazo de verdad — dijo, retomando el paso a los camarines.

Sakura asintió, no muy convencida, ya que había oído muchas veces de las peleas de Kaji y cómo éste siempre dejaba muy mal a sus oponentes. Era un chico bastante violento, por lo que no le extrañaba que le diera por golpear de la nada a Li, siendo el nuevo y todo eso, casi como en actitud neardenthal y territorial. Era bueno que Li, al menos, no le haya respondido.

— Si tú lo dices… — le contestó la ojiverde — Yo… te felicito por no golpearlo de vuelta y no seguirle el juego, muchas veces otros chicos lo hacen y… me da miedo cuando la gente se pone violenta. Me asusté por lo que pasó, pero me da mucho gusto que estés bien, Li.

— Gracias, Kinomoto.

Observó cómo ésta se seguía estrujando la falda. Se preguntó cómo sería acariciar esas piernas con perfidia y sentir la manera en que la chica iría exudando cada vez menos inocencia… Ensuciándola, corrompiéndola.

Qué placentero sería…

Entonces lamentó que aún ni siquiera podía ser capaz de tocarla sin sufrir ese desagradable dolor y quemazón pero pensó, en su zozobra, que a lo mejor no era tan necesario esperar mucho tiempo más. Quizá sólo debía arriesgarse, sentir ese suplicio y, sin embargo, ahuyentar más rápidamente esa pureza, casi como una terapia de electroshock para él mismo.

El alma de Sakura iba a ser suya, su logro, y él se volvería más fuerte.

De todas maneras, y muy a su pesar, este no podía ser el día. Tendría que esperar un poco más, sólo un poco. Ganar algo más de confianza, generar algo de deseo y atracción en ella.

Al parecer con lo de hoy había sumado puntos y ella pensaba que él era un _buen chico_. Pobre, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba: él sería su perdición.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

A la mañana siguiente, toda la escuela se había enterado de lo que había ocurrido entre Kaji y Li. Algunos apoyaban al primero por conocerlo de mucho tiempo y tenerle cierto afecto, a pesar de su gusto por las peleas, a la vez que pensaban que Li era una especie de afeminado incapaz de defenderse solo.

Otros, al igual que Sakura, valoraban el hecho de que el chino hubiese decidido no recurrir a los golpes y a la violencia como Kaji, el siempre bruto y hombre de las cavernas del instituto. Lo extraño era que habían pasado meses sin que éste se metiera en problemas, pero eso a pocos les importaba. A Tomoyo Daidouji, por ejemplo, algo le parecía fuera de lugar, aunque no conseguía comprender exactamente _qué_. Una sensación extraña la rondaba desde hacía unos días, y no sólo tenía que ver con Kaji.

Mientras concurría el día se dedicó a mirarla, a estudiarla y ver si lo que podía andar mal tenía que ver con ella… Sakura. Sí, seguramente tenía que ver con ella. La notaba interesada en el chico nuevo, Li, y no podía negar que le dolía y se sentía celosa a causa de ello.

De repente la pillaba mirando al chino de reojo, intentando disimular, y al parecer él también estaba interesado en ella. El problema era que no había nada que Tomoyo pudiera hacer al respecto más que esperar y respetar la decisión que fuera a tomar la castaña. No podía entrometerse en lo que pudiera llegar a pasar, salvo apoyarla.

Tal vez era el momento de que Sakura tuviera un novio o algo parecido, muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, la haría feliz verla contenta, no importaba con quién. Sólo esperaba que la persona que eligiera supiera valorarla y no la hiciera sufrir…

— Muchas gracias, Tomoyo — dijo la ojiverde, abrazándola — ¡El sushi está delicioso! Bueno, siempre que me traes almuerzos de regalo éstos son sabrosos.

— De nada, ya sabes cómo me encanta cocinar, en especial cocinar para ti… — sonrió la amatista — ¿Al final que haremos para el acto de Halloween? Recuerda que debo comenzar a diseñar los disfraces.

— Ayer traté de conversarlo con las chicas, pero no me tomaron en cuenta por estar viendo el partido y… ya sabes — hizo un gesto con la mano y sus ojos de repente se iluminaron — El otro día estaba pensando en que podríamos recrear _Thriller_. Sé que casi todo el mundo lo ha hecho, ¡pero nosotros en Seijo nunca! Además, sabes cuánto admiro a Michael Jackson como artista… ¡Me haría tanta ilusión bailar en grupo una de sus canciones! Pero primero necesito conocer la opinión del resto, claro, porque a lo mejor no quieren…

— Yo creo que muchos estarían de acuerdo — la alentó Tomoyo — Y tú podrías ser Sakura Jackson.

La castaña no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho por su amiga.

— ¡Sería súper chistoso! ¿Qué tal si le propongo a Yamazaki que sea la mujer del video? Verlo usar un vestido sería impagable.

Ambas rieron de buena gana al imaginárselo.

— ¿Li sabrá bailar? — se preguntó en voz alta Tomoyo, quizá con la idea de verlo hacer el ridículo y que todos olvidaran lo guapo que era por un rato, incluyendo Sakura.

La esmeralda alzó las cejas.

— No sé, Tomoyo. No lo veo como el tipo de chico dispuesto a ponerse un vestido y bailar frente a medio mundo…

— Tienes razón — "_bien, al menos lo intenté_", pensó — Deberíamos ir ahora mismo a conversar acerca del plan con el resto, no nos queda mucho tiempo para prepararlo todo. Además, ya que serás Sakura Jackson zombie, debes verte espectacular ¡Y lo grabaré de principio a fin!

Era inevitable para la castaña sonrojarse cuando los ojos de Tomoyo parecían un par de estrellas por la sola idea de filmarla, aunque ya casi estaba habituada a ello.

— Y después de la presentación será el baile de disfraces, ¡y también debes verte absolutamente divinaaa! Sería inaceptable que des vueltas por ahí vestida de hombre y con cara de zombie, ¿cierto? Por lo menos deberías ser una zombie femenina y con glamour.

Sakura simplemente suspiró, ¿por qué Tomoyo tenía que estar tan loca?

Para alegría de Sakura, finalmente todos aceptaron gustosos la idea de bailar _Thriller_, incluso Yamazaki, debido a lo cual a partir de ese mismo día comenzaron a practicar los pasos de la coreografía y Tomoyo se encargó de tomar las medidas de los participantes.

Li prácticamente no halló momento en esa jornada escolar para poder estar con Kinomoto, ya que Daidouji se había encargado de estar pegada a ella. Al menos le sirvió para observar el comportamiento de ambas, y cayó en cuenta de que la morena estaba enamorada de la castaña. El enamoramiento era posible de leer en sus gestos y actitudes, en sus atenciones hacia Sakura, que distaban mucho de ser simplemente amistosas, además de la manera en que la miraba… Sobre durante las clases.

Se preguntó si lo vería como a un rival lo cual, de ser así, le parecería bastante divertido. Incluso, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro si también lograba _ayudar_ a Daidouji a eliminar la represión, pero primero debía encargarse de Sakura.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Abandonó el andén tan rápido como pudo tras la tranquila gente de pueblo. De haber sido un día cualquiera en su vida, sin apuros, iría al mismo paso relajado. Sin embargo, hoy debía darse prisa: tenía que encontrarlo antes del anochecer, que era cuando aumentaba el poder de éste. La noche siempre actuaba como un amplificador de las potencialidades de aquellas criaturas y las volvía más peligrosas.

Pensó en llamar un taxi, pero lo mejor era ir a pie, pues no tenía idea en qué lugar exacto del pueblo se hallaba el vástago de Ieran Li. Luego de casi una semana de trabajo de localización, haber descubierto que éste se encontraba en Tomoeda, un pueblito cercano a Tokio, ya era condenadamente bueno. Más considerando lo complicado que era hallar a los demonios, en particular uno como él, que no era como la mayoría… A veces deseaba que ojalá y se tratara de un demonio ordinario. Lamentablemente para él, esta vez tendría que arriesgar su vida para llevar a cabo la misión. No obstante, si la completaba con éxito tenía mucho, muchísimo que ganar. Sólo debía ir con extremo cuidado.

Limpió el cristal de los anteojos que se habían empañado y se los acomodó sobre el puente de la nariz, mientras buscaba un hotel donde hospedarse, dejar sus cosas y alistarse. Debía estar preparado ante cualquier eventualidad y comenzar su búsqueda desde ese mismo día.

Su intuición le decía que no lograría ubicarlo hoy, aunque nada perdía con intentarlo. Tampoco era que pudiera darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

Ya en la sobria suite de hotel extendió sobre una mesita un mapa del pueblo. Pronto se situó espacialmente y comenzó a marcar con la yema del dedo índice cada escuela que encontraba. Cada marca que dejaba parpadeaba y brillaba como si fueran pequeñas lucecitas. Había cerca de diez escuelas, y agradeció que Li decidiera venir a un pueblito a por su presa. Seguramente no se demoraría ni tres días en establecer la ubicación exacta, siempre y cuando estuviera tras una chica o chico escolar, como le habían sugerido.

Su móvil sonó y enseguida supo que se trataba de Kaho Mitsuki.

El aparato flotó cerca de él a medida que seguía con los ojos fijos en el mapa, en búsqueda de alguna escuela que se le pudiese haber pasado por alto.

— _Necesito que te quedes exactamente en donde estás._

— De acuerdo.

Esperó, obedientemente, durante unos cinco minutos.

Oyó un leve pitido y el tablero mágico del clan Li, que tantas veces había visto dibujado en libros, se encontraba entre sus manos, vibrando y resplandeciendo en energía azulina.

— Vaya… — fue lo único que logró decir, extasiado ante el objeto milenario.

— _Ya está, tu sueño hecho realidad…_ — dijo ella, y la sonrisa casi se podía visualizar a través de su extenuada, pero contenta voz — _Ten precaución, Eriol._

* * *

.

**Pareciera que siempre me termino inspirando por las noches xD **

**En una situación similar al capítulo anterior, acá en Chile son casi las 4 de la madrugada y tengo un sueño y cansancio que ni les cuento… Lo cierto es que no debería haberme dedicado a escribir nada debido a todo lo que tengo que hacer para la universidad, teniendo en cuenta que estas semanas que quedan de Noviembre son críticas, pero no sé, me dio por escribir nada más. Creo que lo necesitaba y se los debía a ustedes, los lectores, que tanto apoyo me han dado a través de sus reviews :) **

**Lamento haber actualizado tan poco este año, pero en verdad la universidad me tiene loca, además que estoy haciendo una especie de práctica entre medio y soy incapaz de organizar bien mi tiempo xD Soy un desastre!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado!**

**Que estén todos muy bien, cuidensee mucho mucho**

**No escribo más porque me tengo que ir a dormir :(**

**Un abrazoteee!**

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	6. Enemigo I

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**S i m p a t í a p o r e l D e m o n i o**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO VI. Enemigo I**

**_.-._.-**

_Creer que un enemigo débil no puede dañarnos, es creer que una chispa no puede incendiar el bosque. - Muslih-Ud-Din Saadi_

**-._.-**

La música de pésimo gusto que se tocaba en aquél antro de mala muerte lo tenía un tanto exasperado, sin embargo, se sentía cada vez más y más energizado al absorber las vibras que expelía la gente que concurría al sitio, mientras se dejaban llevar por sus más bajos instintos. Sabía que había un par de jóvenes follando en un baño y otros en uno de los sillones a escasa distancia de la barra, en donde él se encontraba bebiendo, mientras que varios se manoseaban en la pista de baile o se erotizaban con íntimos y groseros roces. Por otro lado, algunas personas engañaban a sus esposos o novios sin remordimientos y acostumbraban a mentir demasiado.

Xiao Lang no se veía en la necesidad de amplificar los deseos de aquellos humanos para lograr que las cosas se salieran de control, puesto que el lugar estaba cargado de energía negativa y un inusual rastro de magia negra que le iban como anillo al dedo.

Le acercó el vaso vacío al barman, haciéndole un gesto para que volviera a llenarlo por tercera ocasión.

— ¿Con lo mismo?

El castaño asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada, puesto que estaba observando a una chica que se acababa de sentar a su lado… Demasiado impura para su "gusto". Bebió el alcohol del vaso de un sorbo y se dispuso a ignorarla unos momentos, a ver si así se iba y lo dejaba en paz. No tenía ganas de jugar.

Entonces sintió la mano de ésta sobre su rodilla. La muchacha le sonreía coquetamente y le enseñaba las llaves de un coche.

Li rodó los ojos.

— Déjame en paz — advirtió áspero, pero la chica no quitó su mano, sino que lo acarició un poco.

— ¿Rompiste con tu novia, que estás tan solo? Si quieres… puedo ayudarte a pasar la pena.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita. Qué cosas decían…

— No podrías ni aunque te esforzaras — le dijo, observándola con una sonrisa despectiva — Mírate y mírame… definitivamente no estás a mi altura.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca sin poder formular palabras. Los ojos de ésta se nublaron con algunas lágrimas al verse ofendida.

— ¡Vete al diablo, imbécil! — exclamó al alejarse de él.

Qué dramática…

El chico se encogió de hombros y pidió otro trago al desentendido barman.

De un momento a otro, un ya conocido pitido llegó a sus oídos, aunque bastante débil. Se levantó de la silla, dejando el vaso a medio servir, y salió del lugar rápidamente. No podía creer que tan pronto lo estuvieran buscando con el tablero de los Li, ni mucho menos que el rastreador se hallara tan cerca.

Decidió encender un cigarrillo y esperar justo donde estaba, pues echaba en falta una buena pelea. Con humanos sin magia las peleas eran la mierda más fácil y aburrida.

El pitido fue aumentando en intensidad de manera tal que hasta creyó que el rayo azul chocaría contra su pecho, pero el sonido calló repentinamente y nada ocurrió.

— Un novato — bufó Xiao Lang, lanzando decepcionado la colilla al suelo.

¿Qué acaso no podían enviarle un sujeto útil? Se cuestionó chasqueado.

Eriol observó el tablero preocupado, puesto que éste había dejado de funcionar. La energía azul había desaparecido de su vista y de la percepción del resto de sus sentidos. Tal vez había dicho o hecho algo mal, o el hijo de Ieran Li había burlado sus esfuerzos.

Respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se sintió demasiado agotado como para repetir el hechizo de localización. Como no deseaba terminar indefenso ante cualquier eventualidad, decidió irse a descansar al hotel. Ni modo, tendría que recargar energías y volver a intentarlo mañana. Era muy arriesgado seguir.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Al día siguiente, Sakura llegó tarde como siempre y con unas ojeras pronunciadas. Sin embargo, en sus labios se esbozaba una sonrisa.

Apenas el profesor Terada se apiadó de ella, dejándola entrar al salón, se sentó en su pupitre y le escribió afanadamente una nota a Naoko. Le había gustado mucho el libro que ésta le había prestado y esperaba que compartiera con ella el resto, además de mencionar lo apuesto era _Edward._

Se había quedado hasta las tres de la mañana leyendo Crepúsculo, imaginándose en el lugar de _Bella_, personaje que no era muy interesante que digamos, pero que tenía de enamorado a un chico muy guapo y especial. Sakura nunca había tenido un novio, pero si le habían gustado algunos muchachos del instituto, a quienes jamás se les había declarado por culpa de la timidez. Bueno, tampoco era que estuviera desesperada por andar de novia con alguien, aunque sí le llamaba la atención la situación.

Cuando aún asistía a la preparatoria, estuvo durante mucho tiempo "enamorada" del mejor amigo de su hermano: el amable Yukito, pero eso se terminó el día en que Touya decidió contarles a ella y a su padre que él y Yukito estaban saliendo, cosa que en ningún momento fue tan chocante como cualquiera se pudiera llegar a imaginar. Fujitaka, su observador padre, ya se había percatado del enamoramiento de los dos muchachos, mientras que Sakura, a pesar de tener doce años, comprendió muy bien que no tenía nada de malo amar a alguien que compartía el mismo sexo. De hecho, ya había conversado el tema de la homosexualidad con Tomoyo desde que ésta le había preguntado qué opinaba acerca de ello.

Por otro lado, pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Yukito no era enamoramiento, sino que admiración, en un sentido muy similar a la admiración que le inspiraba su padre. Entonces, tampoco fue que se le rompiera el corazón ni nada traumático, ni sufrido, cuando se enteró que Yukito y Touya eran novios. Al contrario, se alegró muchísimo por ellos.

Naoko le lanzó un papelito de vuelta.

_**Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Mañana te traigo el segundo sin falta.**_

_**PD: Li no te ha despegado la vista desde que llegaste, campeona!**_

Sakura arrugó el papel de inmediato con las mejillas manchadas de un leve tono rosáceo. Había olvidado que Li se sentaba justo detrás de ella y que a sus amigas les había dado por molestarla con él. Le daría mucha vergüenza si es que el chico conseguía leer esa notita con los inventos de Naoko, porque de seguro con suerte la había mirado unos segundos de aburrido con la clase del profesor. A casi nadie le gustaban las matemáticas y tal vez Li no pertenecía a ese pequeño grupo que conformaba la excepción, como Tomoyo y Rika.

— Señorita Kinomoto — la llamó Terada, a lo que la ojiverde dio un respingo —Ya que ni siquiera ha sacado su cuaderno, le facilitaré el pizarrón para que resuelva el primer ejercicio.

La chica tragó con dificultad y, asintiendo, se abrió paso hasta situarse delante de todos sus compañeros y frente al pedazo de madera verde oscura. Comenzó a sudar en frío cuando analizó el ejercicio… No tenía mayor idea acerca de cómo podían resolverse aquellos jeroglíficos.

_Es fácil. No te dejes intimidar, son sólo números._

Oyó a Li animarla pero, sinceramente, era incapaz de solucionar el ejercicio en cuestión. Miró al profesor y negó avergonzada.

— Tendrá que poner más atención, señorita — la regañó el profesor, indicándole que volviera a su escritorio — ¿Algún voluntario?

Xiao Lang alzó la mano inmediatamente, ganándole a Rika.

— Señor Li, adelante por favor. El próximo lo resuelve usted, señorita Sasaki.

El chino tomó la tiza y solucionó, en escasos segundos, el mismo ejercicio ante el cuál Sakura se bloqueó. El profesor lo felicitó por desarrollarlo correctamente y con gran agilidad. Cuando le tocó a Rika ésta tampoco cometió errores, pero tardó más en finalizar.

— Oye, tú sí que sabes — le susurró la ojiverde a su compañero — Y gracias por animarme cuando estaba allí adelante.

— No hay de qué… — sonrió el castaño.

Supo que Kinomoto no se había percatado de que el mensaje sólo le había llegado a ella, es decir, dirigido de forma exclusiva a su mente. Vaya niña que no se enteraba de nada, de seguro tampoco se daba cuenta de la fallidamente disimulada mirada celosa que Daidouji cernía sobre ambos.

Cuando Sakura volteó, Li le guiñó a la morena, quien parpadeó al verse sorprendida y luego arrugó de manera leve el ceño, esquivando su mirada.

¿Acaso Li se creía irresistible o qué? Tomoyo no podía creer lo coqueto que podía llegar a ser el chino: primero con Sakura y ahora con ella. Quizás creyó que lo había estado mirando como casi todas las chicas lo hacen, y de ser así, pensó la amatista, estaba muy equivocado… Al contrario de lo que pudo llegar a pensar de Li en un principio, ahora creía que debía proteger a Sakura de tipos como él, que seguramente eran unos playboy. Mira que guiñarle descaradamente…

Durante el descanso, no pudo evitar comentarlo con Rika.

— La verdad no creo que se trate de un playboy, Tomoyo — comentó la chica en desacuerdo.

— Pero él…

— ¿Acaso lo has visto pendiente de otra chica que no sea Sakura? ¿Dirigiéndole la palabra a alguien perteneciente al género femenino aparte de ella?

Tomoyo suspiró, apoyándose en los casilleros.

— En realidad no… De hecho, Sakura es la única persona en todo el instituto en la que parece interesado… y ni se le ve preocupado de hacer amigos… Aunque todo eso no quita que haya intentado coquetear conmigo.

Rika le sonrió.

— Como sea, por ahora deja que nuestra amiga viva el cortejo de parte del guapo chico nuevo. Si la conquista, nada podemos hacer… — la expresión de Tomoyo se entristeció un poco y Rika la abrazó, susurrándole cariñosa y comprensivamente — Pensé que ya habíamos conversado hasta el cansancio acerca de esto… Tú deseas que Sakura sea feliz, así como yo deseo que el profesor Terada lo sea, independientemente de si es con nosotras o con alguien más que ellos mismos elijan.

— Nosotras y nuestros amores platónicos — la amatista soltó una corta y amarga risa — En fin, resistiré. Lo he hecho todos estos años. Resistiremos, al igual que siempre…

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

— Una de las pocas cosas que no me gustó del libro fue que no hubo mucha acción — le comentó Sakura a Naoko, quien la picó y rió.

— Uy, ¿te refieres a que faltó más…? — hizo unos gestos y alzó y bajó las cejas rápidamente — Relax, en los próximos libros se pone más seria la cosa.

— ¿Qué? Pero si no hablo de _eso_ — rió Sakura ante sus ocurrencias, sonrojada — sino que de la acción en sí, la pelea con los vampiros fue muy corta… Bueno, de repente tengo gustos de niño como dicen ustedes, sólo porque disfruto las películas de acción junto a mi hermano o me gustan los videojuegos de carreras.

— Eh… Sakura, el _Mario Kart_ es bastante afeminado. Deberías jugar _Resident Evil_ y juegos de ese estilo, no tan tiernitos.

— A ti te encantan esos juegos que a mí me aterran.

— ¡Pero si no pasa nada! Así como no pasó nada después del día que jugamos a la Ouija — murmuró decepcionada.

Entonces Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no comentar lo que sabía al respecto, recordando que Li le había sugerido callar, y él era quien se manejaba en el tema. De todas formas, no pudo evitar preguntar:

— ¿Te refieres a que nada raro ha ocurrido en tu casa?

Naoko hizo un ademán con la mano como si la castaña estuviese bromeando.

— Claro que no, de haber pasado ya les habría contado… Ok, quizás a ti no, pero con toda la franqueza del mundo te afirmo que ninguna acción del más allá ha tenido lugar en mi casa ni en la de las demás… Así como tampoco ha pasado en la tuya.

— Y no sabes cuánto me alegra… — manifestó Sakura en un tono de alivio mezclado con algo más que, de haber sido Tomoyo su interlocutora, no lo habría pasado por alto.

La ojiverde estaba agradecida de que al menos a ninguna de sus amigas se les estuviera apareciendo el mismo fantasma que a ella, ni que las penaran en sus propios hogares. Y sobre todo, le alegraba que la casa de Naoko no se hubiese llenado de entes de otro plano, como le había explicado Li, porque seguro ésta ya lo habría notado, ¿no? Y sería una situación bastante peligrosa.

La chica de anteojos negó con la cabeza.

— Siento decirte esto, Sakura, en especial porque el tema te asusta, pero a mí no me alegra. Yo en verdad esperaba que pasaran cosas increíbles y terroríficas: me encanta cagarme de miedo en el momento y recordarlo después, pero aquella vez sólo pasó lo de las velas… cosa bastante aburrida te diré. Me hubiese gustado una especie de _poltergeist _y que la tabla se elevara por los aires y… Hola Li — exclamó en algo parecido a un suspiro.

Xiao Lang le enseñó la típica torcedura de labios que muchas chicas consideraban sensual en él.

— Hola Yanagisawa, ¿podría robarte a Sakura unos instantes?

¿Sakura? La acababa de llamar por su nombre, por lo que la aludida lo miró un tanto asombrada. Llevaban muy poco tiempo de conocerse.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ya me voy, nos vemos luego Sakura. Adiós Li — y, cual autómata, Naoko se puso de pié y los dejó solos.

El chino saludó a la castaña, sentándose junto a ella en el césped.

— Siempre estás con alguna amiga o jugando vóleibol durante el descanso, es difícil encontrar un momento para hablar contigo — comentó observándola con su penetrante mirada.

Ella asintió.

— Bueno, es que tengo varias amigas — dijo algo nerviosa, sin saber por qué.

— ¿Y amigos? — preguntó en tono divertido — No te he visto con chicos…

— Uhm, Yamazaki es algo así como amigo mío, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

Una sonrisa un tanto lobuna se apoderó de los labios de Xiao Lang y trabó la mirada ámbar en los ojos jade de Sakura, quien percibió algo similar al vértigo en su cuerpo.

— Mmm… — tuvo ganas de quitar un mechón del rostro de la castaña, sin embargo, se abstuvo por razones obvias, como porque recibiría una descarga y ella podía considerar el acto demasiado atrevido de su parte — Es que eres una de las chicas más bonitas de aquí y, en serio, no entiendo cómo es que no tienes novio.

La joven Kinomoto se ruborizó hasta el tope con el cumplido de su compañero, quien además no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Tuvo que desviar la vista para no verse tan agobiada y no sabía qué responder, pues nunca le habían dicho algo como eso, al menos no un chico.

Li realmente pensaba aquello, por lo mismo estaba agradecido de que le tocara una chica guapa para corromper; se le haría menos complicada la labor de_ ligue_ con ésta. Como fuera, debía acelerar el proceso por culpa del rastreador que habían enviado a por él, quien podía llegar a ser una maldita piedra en el zapato desde el momento en que consiguiera localizarlo, fuese o no un novato.

— Gracias… — contestó al fin, mientras observaba la estática campana del instituto que ya no se usaba, como si ésta fuera muy interesante.

— Nada de gracias, es la verdad — al notar que seguía muy incómoda, decidió cambiar el tema, aunque no necesariamente a uno liviano — Lamento lo entrometido, pero escuché que tu amiga ha estado exenta de ataques del más allá y es infeliz a causa de ello, lo cual me parece, por decirlo menos, absurdo.

— Naoko es así, absurda a veces — admitió ella, mirándolo por un corto lapso — Debería tener cuidado con las cosas que desea…

— Exactamente — afirmó con una sonrisa ladina — porque se pueden hacer realidad.

Sakura lo miró alarmada.

— Li, no hablas en serio, ¿cierto?

Xiao Lang observó sus labios rosados y luego fue subiendo la mirada poco a poco hasta llegar a sus brillantes ojos turbados.

— Hablo en serio, ¿cómo crees que podría mentirte a ti?

¿Por qué la miraba así?

— Bu-bueno… eres bastante s-sincero conmigo a decir verdad…

Xiao Lang se acomodó y se acercó un poco más a ella. De ser realmente sincero, Sakura terminaría huyendo de él, pero no podía permitirle eso… Y si seguíamos hablando en nombre de la verdad, la pureza extrema lo excitaba en demasía y no hallaba la hora de ponerle las manos encima, apenas le fuera posible, a tan inmaculado ser humano.

Podía sonar como un galán francamente interesado en su amor si quería, todo fuera por capturar su alma.

— Por lo mismo no quiero seguir con más rodeos: me gustaría invitarte a salir... Si no te molesta, claro.

Y sonó el timbre para volver a clases. Al chino no le importó, pero Sakura pareció tener un resorte en el trasero, porque apenas oyó lo dicho por él y el timbre, se puso de pie enseguida sin conseguir articular las palabras.

— Y-yo…

— Piénsalo y luego me das una respuesta.

La joven asintió y se fue corriendo al salón.

¡Sus amigas tenían razón! Se iban a morir cuando les contara que Li la acababa de invitar a salir y ella no tenía idea qué hacer al respecto… ¡Jamás la habían invitado a salir! Encima lo acababa de hacer un chico que, como todas coincidían, era guapísimo. Sí, tenía que admitirlo: Li era muy guapo, y le daba vergüenza que justo alguien como él se interesara en una niña como ella. Porque eso era, una niñita que no tenía idea sobre temas amorosos y no sabía de qué manera manejarse con ello.

¡Qué horror! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

La misma pregunta le hizo a sus amigas en el tocador de chicas, verificando que no hubiesen moros en la costa… Y gritaron como locas. Salvo Tomoyo, claro, a quien agradecía mantener la compostura siempre.

— Tienes que decirle que sí, ¡sí, sí, sí! — exclamó Chiharu, que había estado desaparecida la mayor parte de los recreos, incluyendo el descanso.

— ¡Claro que sí! — coincidió Rika.

— Oh Dios, eres una suertuda — se quejó una sonriente Naoko.

— Felicidades Sakura — sonrió Tomoyo — te ayudaré a verte preciosa para tu primera cita.

La ojiverde las observaba a todas sonrojadísima.

— ¿Pero no creen que todo es demasiado rápido? Digo, nos conocemos hace menos de un mes… ¿cómo es que él va a querer salir conmigo?

— ¿Qué importa? — preguntó algo exasperada la de anteojos — Tienes que decirle que sí. Es uno de los chicos más sexys que han pisado Seijo y se interesó por ti, porque eres linda, simpática y todo ¡No puedes desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta!

— Apoyo a Naoko — murmuró Chiharu, emocionada — Además, el amor es así y llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

— Pero yo no estoy enamorada de él… — objetó Sakura, un tanto triste — ¿Cómo le voy a decir que sí, cuando no siento nada parecido?

— Querida, está bien tu preocupación, pero no seas exagerada. Sólo te invitó a salir, no se te ha declarado aún ni nada como para que tengas que dar una respuesta acerca de tus sentimientos, así que tú tranquila — aconsejó Rika.

Sakura asintió y agradeció a Rika, sin embargo, luego miró a la morena como su última opción de salvación.

— ¿Qué dices tú, Tomoyo?

— Bueno, yo creo que… — miró de soslayo a Rika — no pierdes nada con intentar.

— Es-está bien — aceptó la ojiverde luego de unos momentos — Tienen razón.

— Realmente no pierdes nada con intentar, a lo más la virginidad.

— ¡Chiharu! — reclamó Sakura como un tomate ante el comentario, del que las demás rieron.

— ¿Qué? Ni que fueran a jugar a los naipes — se defendió con expresión pícara.

* * *

**.**

**Holaaa a todos/as! Espero estén muy bien y hayan pasado unas bellas fiestas de fin de año. Feliz año nuevo para todos :) les deseo lo mejor en este año del Dragón de Agua.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y de ser así, ojalá me puedan dejar un review, ya que me ha desmotivado recibir cada vez menos en este fic. Claro que cantidad no es lo mismo que calidad, pero me indica cuánta gente realmente valora lo suficiente lo que escribo como para darse un tiempo y dejar un review, por pequeño que sea. Así que, si te gusta mi fanfic, trata de dejar un comentario por favor :) no alcanzas a gastar más de dos minutos y de esa forma yo veo mi trabajo de horas, sin fines de lucro, recompensado simbólicamente.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón los reviews del capítulo pasado de: Gianna D, LalitaWinky, GisselVG, rocio e-chan, gggggil, YO, shootingrock, kilalaselene, Asuka Langley, RoOw'z, anaiza18, elfenixenlasllamas y panther cristal, quienes me motivaron a continuar con la historia. Muchísimas gracias chicas/os por darse el tiempo de dejar un comentario y palabras de ánimo!**

**Un abrazo enormeee, cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.**

**PD: no soy fan de Crepúsculo, sólo deseo jugar un poco con el tema :P**

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	7. Enemigo II

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece.

* * *

**Simpatía por el Demonio**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII. Enemigo II**

_.-._.-

_Creer que un enemigo débil no puede dañarnos, es creer que una chispa no puede incendiar el_

_bosque. - Muslih-Ud-Din Saadi_

-._.-

Eriol Hiraguizawa, nacido en Londres, era el único hijo de un acaudalado matrimonio entre un japonés y una inglesa. Sus exóticas facciones reflejaban la obviedad de sus raíces asiáticas a pesar de sus profundos ojos índigo. Por otro lado, a cualquiera que supiera algo de magia le recordaría a uno de los brujos más grandes de todos los tiempos: el gran Clow Reed, de quien el muchacho era descendiente.

El apuesto joven, que hacía poco acababa de cumplir dos décadas de vida, había practicado las artes mágicas desde muy corta edad de la mano del mismísimo Clow, su querido abuelo, en su mansión de Inglaterra. Sin embargo, Eriol no sólo había sido preparado para utilizar la magia blanca, sino que también había debido practicar la vetada y criticada magia negra, en especial la referida a la captura y absorción de la energía demoníaca que luego podía transmutar en poder para sí mismo. Por supuesto, al eliminar demonios alrededor del mundo también realizaba una especie de voluntariado humanitario, no se trataba de fines meramente egoístas.

Sentado sobre la cama de la habitación examinaba el hermoso tablero de los Li. Lo consideraba una obra de arte independiente de su extraña utilidad, y se preguntó por qué éste había cesado la búsqueda durante la noche. Pudo haber sido una interferencia o, a pesar que le costaba reconocerlo, una falta de experiencia de él mismo en su uso. De todas formas, había sido la primera vez que lo probaba y no tenía por qué sentirse mal si erraba en algo, mucho menos cuando a quién estaba tratando de localizar no era un simple servidor del mal, sino que una especie de _vigoroso demonio, encarnado en cuerpo de hechicero con genes pertenecientes __al súper poderoso y prácticamente indestructible Clan Li de Hong Kong… _Nada muy complicado, ¿verdad? Excepto que por primera vez en su vida tenía la posibilidad real de morir en el intento.

"Nada por lo cual preocuparse" pensó ante la ironía. Por muy arriesgado que fuera su trabajo y misión, no quería decir que no valorara su vida.

Le echó un vistazo a la sobria habitación de hotel en la que se encontraba, con murallas blanco invierno, un par de muebles aburridos y uno que otro detalle de color terracota, como el edredón de la cama y la lámpara. Se encogió de hombros y se sintió solo. Sabía que hacía falta el peludo y revoltoso de Spinel causando estragos a su alrededor, dándole color a un cuarto tan parco.

Dios, cómo amaba a ese gato.

Spinel era su mascota de siete años, negro como el ébano y dueño de unos enormes ojos verdes. Cuando apenas era un gatito de dos meses, su abuelo se lo había regalado en su cumpleaños número trece indicándole que era un animalito muy especial, y vaya que lo era… ¿qué otro felino te robaba los dulces y luego andaba como borracho a causa de ello? Además, parecía comprender todo lo que se le decía y hacía lo que uno le pedía, a menos, claro, que tuviera la borrachera dulzona.

A diferencia del resto de los felinos, no estaba interesado en la menta de gato, porque claramente la remplazaba por los dulces. Resultaba gracioso cuando parecía intentar resistirse a éstos, pero luego sucumbía y terminaba encaramado en lo más alto de las cortinas maullando desconsolado por ayuda para bajar. Nadie lo creería, pero Spinel era un gato excesivamente especial, un cobarde que odiaba las alturas.

Abrió su billetera y extrajo de ésta una foto que le había tomado en una de sus borracheras gatunas, con una botella de aguardiente casi vacía a su lado. Se había carcajeado de buena gana cuando colocó la botella junto a su inocente gato y luego capturó la imagen para la posteridad.

Suspiró. Lástima que había tenido que dejarlo en Londres, pues era una excelente compañía, pero mejor mantenerlo a salvo.

Guardando la fotografía en su lugar, tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Kaho Mitsuki, la sacerdotisa japonesa que lo había ayudado a situar al demonio en un lugar específico del mapa: Tomoeda.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Le fue imposible concentrarse durante la última hora de clases, pues sólo se dedicó a pensar en cómo Li podía haberse fijado en alguien como ella, habiendo chicas muchísimo más guapas en el instituto.

Se sentía viviendo en una película o narración de ficción, donde la chica normal consigue al chico apuesto. Bueno, algo así como en Crepúsculo… Sólo faltaba que Li terminara siendo un vampiro abstemio capaz de leer mentes.

Oyó un carraspeo a sus espaldas y por unos instantes creyó que su compañero acababa de "escuchar" lo que ella había estado pensando.

La cátedra de Historia había terminado y todos en el salón estaban guardando sus cosas para regresar a casa o asistir al ensayo de la coreografía, aquella que se encontraban preparando para Halloween y tenía lugar en el gimnasio, en la cual ella era la protagonista por ser la mejor bailarina y líder de las porristas.

Sakura dio media vuelta para encarar al chino, quien aún permanecía en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Pudo notar el cablecito blanco de los audífonos de un reproductor emerger entre su mejilla y la base de la mano, que en ese momento se quitó del oído, fingiendo preocupación.

— ¿Vas a rechazarme? — preguntó con tono afligido.

— ¡Claro que no! — negó rápidamente la castaña con la cabeza, ¡jamás podría ser así de cruel! — Di-digo, que sí saldré con-contigo…

El chino se paró en frente de ella y trató de entregarle su sonrisa más sincera. Respiró hondo y tomó a Sakura por los hombros, automáticamente sintiendo el ardor que le generaba su pureza. Lo quemaba por dentro como el agua bendita, pero resistió. Esto en definitiva sería como una terapia de electro-shock.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, algo asustada y expectante por lo que su compañero podría hacer, imaginando que quizás llegaría a besarla. Se sentía bastante sofocada por el rubor que la atacaba en esos instantes y sus pensamientos. Le latía el corazón de manera extraña, su cuerpo se sentía un tanto diferente: algo acababa de cambiar en ella con ese contacto.

— Genial — musitó Li, forzando una sonrisa a pesar del dolor. La soltó con alivio tras un momento — Podríamos salir mañana por la tarde, como ahora tienes que ensayar…

Sakura asintió frenéticamente y tomó sus cosas.

— ¡Sí! Lu-luego nos ponemos de a-acuerdo, ¡a-ahora me-me están esperando! ¡Adiós Li!

Y huyó del salón como alma que lleva el Diablo.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

— ¡En sus posiciones! — clamó enérgica Naoko a través del micrófono, sentada en una silla parecida a la de los directores de cine.

Era la motivada supervisora de todo lo relacionado con la noche de Halloween, incluida la coreografía que anunciaba el fin de las presentaciones y el comienzo de la fiesta temática. Debía encargarse de que las cosas resultaran perfectas en su celebración favorita.

Tras el sonido de la chirriante puerta de entrada al gimnasio, observó a la linda castaña que se asomaba a través de una rendija.

— Sakura: llegas tarde. Apresúrate y toma posición — dijo, y su voz hizo eco en el lugar.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó corriendo rauda al escenario entre las risas de sus compañeros. Ya estaban acostumbrados.

— ¡Y uno, y dos y tres! — entonces _Thriller_ de Michael Jackson se oyó desde los parlantes.

Desde las tribunas y cosiendo lentejuelas escarlata en una chaqueta, Tomoyo vio divertida cómo Sakura trastabilló un paso, volviendo a retomar rápidamente el ritmo y siguiendo en forma sincronizada la danza. No le cabía duda que la presentación sería espléndida y se vería hermosa con el vestuario que le había diseñado, a pesar del maquillaje de zombie que tendría que llevar.

La amatista se sintió observada y su corazón dio un brinco cuando se topó con Li, sentado en una posición bastante relajada a su lado. Sin embargo escondió su sorpresa permaneciendo estoica en su lugar.

— Buenas tardes, Li — lo saludó, y no pudo evitar sonar un tanto fría.

Siguió cosiendo lentejuelas como si nada, a pesar que el chino le generaba cierto rechazo desde que le había dado por perseguir a Sakura…

— Buenas tardes, Daidouji — respondió él divertido, fijando su mirada en Sakura — es preciosa, ¿verdad? Incluso con ese desteñido chándal.

Tomoyo lo miró de reojo algo incómoda y suspicaz.

— Sí — dijo simple y llanamente, estirando la tela de la chaqueta y fijando hábilmente un par de lentejuelas.

— Veo que le pones mucho empeño al vestuario de Sakura… — acarició la prenda de manera despreocupada — muy bonito.

— Gracias. Después de todo, es mi mejor amiga — afirmó, sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo.

Xiao Lang hizo una mueca socarrona.

— "Amiga" — repitió escueto, y luego agregó ronco — ¿por qué me dio la impresión de… _amargura_ cuando esa palabra salió de tu boca?

Golpe bajo.

A Tomoyo se le llegó a contraer el estómago.

Li observó un ligero temblor en las frágiles y níveas manos de la morena, percibiendo una emergente rabia y frustración desde el interior de su ser, casi, casi tan puro como el de Sakura. No obstante, era ese tipo de sentimientos los que las diferenciaban.

Xiao Lang curvó inadvertidamente los labios, degustando su incomodidad y su temor a haber sido descubierta respecto a su más íntimo secreto.

— No comprendo a qué te refieres, Li — negó Tomoyo, monótona, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta tan rápido? Ni un mes llevaba en la escuela.

— Yo creo que lo entiendes perfectamente, Daidouji.

Ella captaba_ perfectamente_ las indirectas.

El chino se puso de pie y la miró penetrantemente a los ojos. La amatista se sintió casi hipnotizada por su potente mirada, que emitía un llamativo y sobrenatural brillo.

Fue cosa de segundos.

— Nos vemos — dijo de repente Li en un tono amigable, rompiendo la conexión.

La morena parpadeó un par de veces, confundida.

— A-adiós — se despidió sin verlo alejarse, sino que dirigiendo su atención a Sakura, que se notaba estaba disfrutando el ensayo.

Alrededor de media hora después, y finalizado el ensayo, la susodicha corrió a las graderías con cierta preocupación reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

— Le dije que sí, Tomoyo — murmuró con las uñas en la boca, cerciorándose que no hubieran moros en la costa — Mañana saldré con… con Li… y me muero de nervios. Necesito que conversemos sobre esto.

La amatista asintió algo triste.

— Acompáñame a casa y hablamos sobre el tema mientras cenamos… Además necesito que te pruebes el pantalón — le dijo, rebuscando algo en su bolso. Tras unos segundos le entregó su teléfono móvil — Avísale a tu padre mientras ordeno esto para que nos vayamos.

— Gracias, Tomoyo — le sonrió.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Xiao Lang caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Tomoeda. No había querido llamar a Wei para que lo recogiera fuera del instituto, puesto que quería encontrar al novato que osaba utilizar el tablero de "su familia" y jugar un rato con él. Tras unos cuantos minutos caminando se aburrió y se sentó en los columpios del parque que quedaba cerca de la casa de Sakura, ese que tenía un ridículo y gigante pingüino en medio.

A pesar que aún era temprano y acababa de anochecer, no se veía un alma alrededor. Debía ser por el frío.

Encendió un puro negro con la maestría de quien lleva años fumando, cosa que podía verse extraña en un chico de diecisiete años… Pero él no era un chico normal.

Ni siquiera su forma de encender cigarrillos era normal: el fuego parecía nacer de sus dedos, de su piel.

Fijó su vista en una rama tirada en la arena y ésta comenzó a ser devorada por el fuego de una combustión espontánea.

Hastiado de la escasa acción en su vida, tomó las cenizas de la rama y dibujó un círculo con un par de símbolos ilegibles en medio, recitando al mismo tiempo un conjuro en lengua desconocida.

Sombras que germinaron del círculo rodearon su cuerpo velozmente y luego lo abandonaron volviendo a la arena. Tras esto, su apariencia había cambiado por la de un típico japonés de unos treinta años, con ojos marrones y cabello negro.

No volvió a emprender la marcha, simplemente se quedó en el parque. Si quería ser encontrado y pasar un buen rato, debía quedarse en el mismo lugar.

Con la paciencia que no tenía, esperó con los ojos cerrados durante horas, lapso en que incluso había percibido y visto pasar un automóvil con Sakura y Daidouji dentro, camino a casa de la castaña. De vez en cuando era buena idea cambiar la apariencia para que la presa no te reconociera en tareas sospechosas, más si las llevabas a cabo cerca de su residencia… Lo cual le agregaba una cuota extra de diversión: esa posibilidad de ser desenmascarado antes de tiempo, estar al límite y romper en añicos sus ilusiones… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Cosas de demonios.

Pero, en fín, aún era demasiado pronto para ser descubierto en su verdadera naturaleza.

Alrededor de la medianoche comenzó a advertir un ligero pitido en los oídos, el mismo del día anterior.

Sonrió triunfante: era el tablero en funcionamiento.

A kilómetros de distancia, Eriol se hallaba en medio de un área boscosa, con los ojos cerrados y recitando el conjuro con una entonación diferente a la de anoche, como si cantara una especie de mantra.

Vaho salía de su boca por su aliento unos grados más tibio que la temperatura ambiente.

El cielo sin luna otorgaba un matiz lúgubre al lugar en el que el joven se encontraba. Los árboles simulaban figuras malignas que deseaban atraparle, al igual que las sombras proyectadas en el suelo mohoso, como diablillos planeando llevarte a lo más hondo del infierno.

El viento silbaba como un fantasma que se paseaba entre las pocas hojas que quedaban colgando entre las casi desnudas ramas.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de par en par cuando el tablero empezó a temblar violentamente entre sus manos, como si quisiera escapar de su agarre. Lo apretó con fuerza y súbitamente una luz azulina fue eyectada desde el objeto, viajando recta entre las penumbras del bosque. Siguió con la mirada la dirección que ésta había tomado, observando cómo chocaba contra el pecho de una silueta masculina unos doscientos metros más allá de su posición.

El corazón le latió con fuerza cuando dicha silueta apareció, de un segundo a otro, frente a él.

— Me harté de esperarte — susurró el hombre, con una sonrisa perversa.

No era el hijo de Ieran.

Sorprendido, Eriol dejó caer el tablero y tomó rápidamente una llave que colgaba de su cuello, que en un instante se transformó en un báculo que lo sobrepasaba en altura.

— _¡Nomen daemonis!_ — recitó enérgico, señalándolo con el báculo y dando al mismo tiempo un salto hacia atrás.

No obstante, el hombre se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

— Claro, pertenezco a la progenie de Lucifer — declaró burlona la voz del hombre a sus espaldas — Y mi nombre ya lo conoces.

El inglés volteó automáticamente poniéndose en guardia, entonces vio cómo un violento remolino de fuego engulló el cuerpo del hombre, para luego extinguirse y encontrarse cara a cara con un sonriente Xiao Lang Li.

Sin la más mínima intención de atacarlo, el chino caminó rodeando al joven de mirada índigo, evidentemente agotado por la realización del hechizo de localización.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su pálida piel y la respiración era un tanto agitada. De todas formas, el inglés se encontraba alerta a cualquier movimiento suyo.

— No pienso matarte ahora, sería demasiado fácil y aburrido — le dijo, observándolo con una chispa de diversión y malicia en los ojos.

Eriol frunció el ceño y un poderoso relámpago dorado surgió de su báculo, lanzando al castaño bruscamente contra el tronco de un árbol. Inmediatamente después volvió a atacarlo con otro relámpago, el cual el chico logró esquivar con la agilidad de un gato.

— Qué grosero de tu parte atacarme sin siquiera identificarte, brujo — murmuró en tono sentido Li, contraatacando con una llamarada que apenas y pudo esquivar el agotado muchacho.

— Tienes razón — contestó el ojiazul, recuperando el equilibrio y siguiéndole el juego con una pequeña sonrisa — Soy un maleducado, permíteme presentarme: soy Eriol Hiraguizawa y he sido enviado por tu madre para cazarte.

Xiao Lang se sacudió un poco de polvo del hombro y soltó una risita socarrona.

— Para cazarme — se mofó — Pequeño iluso… ¿Acaso mi _querida madre_ no te explicó que…?

Y no logró terminar la frase, porque un halo de áurea y pura luz lo atravesó, haciéndolo caer de rodillas sobre las hojas secas que se pudrían en la húmeda tierra de la arboleda.

Sintió que un horrendo ardor lo chamuscaba desde el interior de su cuerpo. Era lejos el peor dolor que había sentido en su corta estadía como ser terrenal, decenas de veces peor que el que percibía cuando tocaba a Sakura.

Pero este hechizo ya lo conocía. Ya había sido atacado por éste antes, hacía unos años...

Dejó escapar un corto alarido, que luego se transformó en una risa trastornada.

— Descendiente de Clow Reed — afirmó, con la mirada fulgurante y en llamas, que revelaba su naturaleza demoníaca — Perteneces a la dinastía del viejo Clow.

Otro relámpago empujó al chino lejos, hasta un área frondosa bastantes metros más allá. Se dio un golpe en la espalda contra una roca, terminando en una incómoda posición encima de ésta y con sus párpados sellados.

Parecía inconsciente.

Eriol se acercó al cuerpo del adolescente. Invocó a la fuerza de la naturaleza y, como si tuvieran vida propia, varias raíces nacieron de la tierra y atraparon contra la piedra a Xiao Lang, quien emitió un quejumbroso gemido.

El ataque del halo de pureza lo había debilitado más de lo que podía haber esperado, y a pesar que no era suficiente para dejarlo sin energías para combatir, decidió esperar a ver con qué otro conjuro podía sorprenderlo el descendiente de Clow.

_**Sorbere malum vi diaboli captus**_

_**Transmutari in benigna vis**_

_**Aequivalere restituit**_

_**¡Caelum et Infernum!***_

Lo oyó manifestar el hechizo de magia negra que utilizaban los brujos para absorber la energía de los demonios. Lástima que dicho conjuro no funcionaba con él en estos términos…

De un momento a otro Xiao Lang se deshizo del agarre de las raíces transformándolas en cenizas y, con velocidad sobrehumana, tomó del cuello con ambas manos al desprevenido Eriol, quien sólo había esperado robarle algo de energía, pues sabía que no podría matarlo así como así.

— ¿Por quién me pasas? ¿Por un demonio cualquiera?... Me ofende tu ignorancia — susurró ronco mientras lentamente lo estrangulaba — Me ofende tanto que tomaría tu vida ahora mismo: los brujos siempre son bienvenidos en el Infierno.

Eriol se aferró a los antebrazos del chico y sonrió, sarcástico, aunque apenas y podía respirar.

— S-sé que no e-eres un demonio ordinario — le dijo en tono sofocado.

Li le devolvió una sonrisa lobuna, dejando de asfixiarlo, pero manteniéndolo con los pies en el aire.

— Y yo sé que no eres un vulgar brujo… Me divertí jugando contigo, así que te dejaré vivir un tiempo más — declaró dejándolo caer como un muñeco de trapo, que se reincorporó tosiendo — Pero antes te daré una lección.

Y Eriol supo más nada hasta el día siguiente, cuando se despertó tiritando en medio de la arboleda, empapado del rocío de la madrugada.

Se sintió tan endeble que con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pié. Se apoyó contra un árbol y respiró con dificultad.

— ¡Mierda! — se quejó, enfurecido, dándole un débil puñetazo al tronco.

¡Ese demonio había inhibido sus poderes!

Debió haberlo imaginado, siendo el muchacho Li uno de los demonios de alto rango.

Para su suerte, y gracias a las enseñanzas de su abuelo, sabía que la maldición no duraba para siempre: recuperaría sus poderes en poco más de un mes, cuando fuera noche de luna llena… Lapso en el que Li podía cobrar el alma de otra persona inocente.

— A menos que… a menos que pueda encontrarla — se dijo a sí mismo, armándose de fuerza para caminar y salir de ese lugar.

En cuanto recobrara sus poderes, se vengaría de ese _chiquillo_ y cumpliría su misión.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

**Notas de autora:** buenas noches o días para todos :) son casi las 3 am acá en Chile. Los dejo con un capítulo nuevecito de paquete de este _oscuro_ fanfic…

Aún no saben lo malvado que puede llegar a ser nuestro hermoso Xiao xD pero ahora tuvieron una muestra más de sus poderes, de lo que es capaz de hacer. Pobrecito Eriol, se nos anduvo emocionando un poco y terminó metiendo la pata, nanai.

Antes de seguir con la cháchara, los dejo con la "traducción" del conjuro que usó el lindo inglés (y que inventé yo). Se lee más bonito y místico en latín:

_*** Absorbo el vigor malévolo del demonio capturado**_

_**Transmuto en vigor benévolo**_

_**Equilibrio restaurado**_

_**¡Cielo e Infierno!**_

Y bueno, lamento la tardanza. Este es mi último año de universidad y he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer, hasta estuve con depresión un tiempo por tanta cosa que pasó y cambió en mi vida, pero ya estoy mejor, saliendo del hoyo y todo. Más contenta y con ganas de escribir. Ahora me hice el tiempo de terminar este capi que tenía guardado como por la mitad.

Ojalá ustedes estén muy bien y les envío un ciberabrazo!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia a pesar de todo :D

Espero atenta a sus comentarios :)

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	8. El comienzo del fin

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

_.-._.-

SimpatíaporelDemonio

-._.-

Summary: Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

CAPITULO VIII. El comienzo del fin

_.-._.-

_El placer es el bien primero. Es el comienzo de toda preferencia y de toda aversión. Es la ausencia del dolor en el cuerpo y la inquietud en el alma. - Epicuro de Samos_

-._.-

El entorno era una nebulosa. Todo tenía un tinte onírico, aunque se sentía muy real.

Sakura se encontraba en una mullida cama, encima de unas sábanas blancas e inmaculadas. Era redonda... Nunca había visto ni mucho menos estado en una cama como aquella. Estiró los brazos y las piernas, como quien hace angelitos en la nieve. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentir que la luz del sol le llegaba en pleno rostro y se diseminaba por todo su cuerpo, enviando un calor muy agradable.

De pronto sus dedos rozaron algo extremadamente suave. Alzó las cejas ante el tacto de la tela y le echó un vistazo, curiosa. Se sonrojó de inmediato al notar que llevaba un atuendo ligero y bastante sensual, una especie de babydoll de un tono escarlata oscuro, como la sangre, que ni siquiera le alcanzaba a cubrir los muslos. Estaba hecho de seda.

Ella nunca se pondría algo así, tan atrevido.

Apenas se sentó en el lecho, un tanto asustada, el sol dejó de iluminar la estancia y darle calor a su cuerpo casi desnudo, al tiempo que oía un portazo en medio de una lobreguez total. Tomó el cobertor y se cubrió el cuerpo. Puso ambas manos sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba con su respiración agitada. La joven estaba expectante.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? — se atrevió a preguntar. Le llamó la atención el tono resuelto de su propia voz.

No se sobresaltó cuando, en medio de la penumbra, percibió que el colchón se inclinaba ante el peso de alguien encaramándose en éste, justo frente a ella.

— Eres tú — sonrió coqueta a la nada misma. Todo era negro, como la boca de un lobo.

El cobertor, junto con las sábanas, se deslizó fluida y paulatinamente a través de sus piernas, en una sugerente caricia que le sacó un suspiro.

Cerró los ojos. Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas.

Una breve brisa helada le puso la piel de gallina. Pronto su propia mano se aventuró por debajo de la seda del pijama, rozando su vientre lentamente con los dedos. Las uñas dándole cosquillas.

El peso sobre el colchón se acercó más a ella y pudo sentir su respiración cerca de sus piernas. Separó un poco más sus piernas, anhelante.

¿Por qué aún no la tocaba?

Ansiosa, flexionó sutilmente las rodillas y se acarició a sí misma. Sus dedos bordearon su cintura y acariciaron sus caderas, hasta llegar al borde de la tela de su ropa interior. Palpó su bajo vientre y permitió que las uñas se colaran por debajo del margen elasticado de sus bragas.

El aliento tibio de él rozó sus muslos y ella dejó escapar un leve gemido.

— Tócame — le suplicó, con los párpados sellados.

Sin mediar palabras, percibió cómo la respiración de él prácticamente la quemaba por debajo del ombligo. Automáticamente, se dejó llevar por un impulso frenético que dirigía sus manos hacia su entrepierna. Sus propios dedos tantearon un sector, humedecido y terso, que nunca antes se había aventurado a tocar de aquella manera. Había un área en particular sensible al roce. Esto era tan placentero, tan excitante…

¿Eh?

La castaña abrió de golpe los ojos y examinó alrededor.

Estaba en su dormitorio, en su cama rectangular y, por la luz violácea que se filtraba por su ventana, aún era de noche.

¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?

Se dio cuenta de que su corazón se encontraba un tanto acelerado. Al rato, sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente al sentir que de verdad se estaba tocando _ahí abajo_. De inmediato sacó su mano de la _zona de peligro_, acalorada y extremadamente avergonzada de lo que había estado haciendo… y de su sueño.

— Tu primer sueño mojado — sonrió Xiao Lang, saliendo del trance que lo había acompañado a invadir, sutilmente, los dulces sueños de Sakura Kinomoto.

Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Estiró los brazos e hizo crujir su cuello, doblándolo de un lado a otro. Se encontraba sentado en un gran sitial de terciopelo verdoso, cuyo respaldo lo sobrepasaba en altura. Alcanzó con los dedos un puro en una pequeña mesa de encina a su lado y lo encendió con un chasquido. Lo mordisqueó tranquilamente.

Suspiró… Como siempre, ya estaba aburrido. Resultaba odioso cómo ni siquiera en sueños era capaz de tocarla. No obstante, ya el hecho de lograr inspirar en ella una experiencia de aquél tipo era un avance. Después de todo, la chica era una adolescente. Por muy pura que fuera, y por más que ésta las ignorara, tenía hormonas. Sólo había que dar un pequeño empujón para que se pusieran en acción... y esperar.

Odiaba tener que esperar tanto. Lo irritaba.

Afuera el cielo nocturno se encontraba encapotado y no se veía estrella alguna, ni mucho menos la luna, que pronto comenzaría su fase creciente como una pequeñísima luz convexa en el cielo.

En la habitación en la que el Li se hallaba sólo brillaba ligeramente la punta del puro encendido y sus ojos, como los de un felino. Lo rodeaban un montón de libros apilados contra la pared.

Dejó el habano encima de un platillo de cristal y se puso de pie tan pronto la visión de una muchacha de anteojos, la amiga de Sakura Kinomoto, llegó a su mente.

— Casi la había olvidado — se dijo a sí mismo, poniéndose un abrigo largo.

Rápidamente, abandonó la casona en la cual estaba viviendo y siguió su impulso. Entró en su lujoso automóvil, dirigiéndose hacia el hogar de la estúpida adolescente.

— _Lamento lo entrometido, pero escuché que tu amiga ha estado exenta de ataques del más allá y es infeliz a causa de ello, lo cual me parece, por decirlo menos, absurdo._

— _Naoko es así, absurda a veces — había dicho Sakura — Debería tener cuidado con las cosas que desea…_

— _Exactamente… porque se pueden hacer realidad._

Detuvo el motor en el frontis de la casa de Yanagisawa, encendiendo un cigarrillo. La noche estaba demasiado apacible para su gusto, por ende, la alborotaría un poco. Sólo un poco.

Naoko se despabiló mientras todavía era de noche. Le echó un vistazo al reloj digital en su velado: las tres de la mañana con cuarenta y seis minutos. Exhaló aliviada porque aún le quedaban unas horas para seguir durmiendo antes de tener que levantarse para ir al instituto. Se acomodó entre las sábanas y replegó los párpados para conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Casi lo había conseguido, cuando percibió una brisa fría que le erizó los bellos de la nuca. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y se tapó hasta el cuello.

Al parecer sería un día helado. Anotó mentalmente que tenía que ir muy abrigada durante la mañana a la escuela.

De repente oyó unos pasos acercándose hacia ella, hacia su cama, y abrió los ojos de par en par. Se volteó para observar su cuarto y no logró ver nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, seguramente estaba soñando o imaginándose cosas. Se restregó la piel de los párpados y se acostó de manera que quedara de cara al techo, el cual observó unos momentos esperando oír pasos, para luego reiterar sus intentos por quedarse dormida.

El viento gélido agitó sus cabellos y, entornando la mirada, pudo notar sorprendida que su ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Las cortinas ondulaban con el viento helado de la noche que se colaba por ésta.

De inmediato, tomó sus anteojos y se los colocó.

— ¿Qué mierda…? — comenzó a preguntarse, estupefacta.

Una fuerza invisible tiró violentamente de su ropa de cama y la destapó por completo. Un tardío grito se apresuró a través de sus labios apenas divisó una Sombra antropomorfa serpentear cerca de sus pies descalzos.

— Dios mío — susurró pasmada, abrazándose las piernas con sus brazos y apegando la espalda en la cabecera de madera del camastro.

Se pellizcó el antebrazo y le dolió. Definitivamente, no estaba soñando. Podía sentir el frío. Podía sentir el terror.

La Sombra se acercó más a ella. La tiró de las piernas y no fue capaz de gritar por ayuda. Sintió cómo algo se le enrollaba en el cuello y la apretaba, mientras que la fuerza sobrenatural la aprisionaba contra la cama, hundiéndola en ésta como si tuviera toneladas de peso encima. Oía crujir la madera y lograr respirar se estaba transformando en una tarea en extremo difícil. Esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, le estaba haciendo daño de verdad. Pensó que en cualquier instante perdería el conocimiento o, simplemente, moriría asfixiada.

Cuando ya daba todo por perdido, la Sombra desapareció de súbito y todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Se sentó en la cama, con ambas manos sobre su garganta. Tosió e inspiró aire. Estaba desesperada por oxígeno.

Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas. No entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Esto estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Era lo más extraño que le había pasado en la vida, mucho más rara que la última sesión de Ouija que compartió con sus amigas unas semanas atrás.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Pensó que esa cosa la mataría, en serio creyó que se iba a morir.

Se largó a llorar. Quiso levantarse para salir de su habitación, pero súbitamente apareció la Sombra frente a ella. Era negra, tan densa que parecía sólida. No tenía facciones, más si se dio cuenta que poseía un par de ojos que destellaban como el fuego.

Naoko abrió la boca para soltar un chillido y ningún sonido salió de ella.

Angustiada, corrió torpemente hacia la puerta. Sus ojos estaban tan desbordados de lágrimas que apenas y le permitían ver. Por más que trató de tirar desesperadamente de la manija no consiguió abrirla. Siguió intentando y no había caso.

— Por… favor… — consiguió suplicar con los ojos cerrados, sollozando y apoyando su frente en la madera.

Su rostro estaba prácticamente desfigurado, reflejando todo el terror que sentía.

Fue lanzada hacia atrás. Se golpeó y raspó el hombro y el hueso de la cadera con el piso, para luego ser alzada por los aires y caer con fuerza encima de su cama. Aterrada, se llevó temblorosamente las manos al rostro, para así no ver más a esa cosa.

Por dentro gritaba por ayuda. Gritaba para que vinieran sus padres, sin embargo, nadie podía oírla.

Se mantuvo así durante horas, paralizada por el espanto. Oyó la alarma y liberó un alarido desgarrador.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

Al fin era viernes. Era el mejor día para todo estudiante, porque luego vendría el sábado y el domingo, días en que muchos podían dormir hasta tarde y luego hacer lo que quisieran, como salir a divertirse. A parrandear.

— Un amigo celebrará una fiesta hoy — le informó un amigable Enoki a Li, secándose el cabello con una toalla roja — ¿Quieres ir con nosotros? Asistirán tías buenas.

El chino rechazó su oferta, guardando sus implementos deportivos en un bolso.

— Ya tengo planes con una _tía buena_ — dijo con una sonrisa ladina — Gracias de todos modos.

Enoki se encogió de hombros y asintió. Le daba la impresión que Li era muy experimentado en el tema de las chicas, a pesar que ignorara a todas las muchachas de Seijo que se derretían por él.

A lo mejor ya tenía novia, pensó… O en verdad le gustaba Kinomoto.

— ¿Saldrás con Kinomoto? — no pudo evitar preguntar, presa de la curiosidad.

El año anterior Enoki se había atrevido a invitar a salir a Sakura, pero ésta al parecer ni siquiera lo había escuchado, puesto que luego le hizo un comentario acerca de unos tiernos panditas bebés que había visto en televisión, algo nada que ver con lo el tema que él había estado tratando: una cita. Esa chica usualmente vivía en otro mundo.

— Precisamente — Xiao Lang se colgó el bolso al hombro y se fue, despidiéndose con un ademán.

Sólo quedaban un par de clases más y se llevaría a la castaña en plan de cita. Era estúpido, pero estaba impaciente por que llegara la hora de salida, al igual que un niño que espera ansioso a abrir sus regalos de navidad.

Durante la clase de artes, Sakura se mantuvo concentrada dibujando y pintando un paisaje. Le prestó especial atención al follaje de un gran árbol que se situaba en el centro de la hoja, esforzándose por darle el mayor realismo posible.

De vez en cuando se sonrojaba pensando en el insólito sueño de aquella madrugada. Terminaba presionando bastante el lápiz contra el papel, hasta que se le partía la punta.

— Me pregunto si Naoko estará enferma… — oyó decir a Rika, quien coloreaba de rojo una única y delicada rosa.

Las cuatro amigas se encontraban trabajando en la asignación de artes con las mesas unidas. Sólo faltaba Naoko para completar el grupo.

— Pues vayamos a verla — sugirió Chiharu, intentando retratar a Johnny Depp como Jack Sparrow de _Los Piratas del Caribe_ — ¿Qué tal? — le preguntó a Tomoyo, enseñándole su dibujo.

— Te está quedando muy bien — la felicitó — y a ti también te está quedando muy lindo ese árbol, Sakura.

La aludida se sonrojó y la observó, perdida.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? — justo se estaba acordando de su sueño subidito de tono y se pasó el rollo de que la habían descubierto de alguna forma misteriosa.

Tomoyo alzó una ceja.

— Nada — las demás rieron — Que iremos a ver a Naoko apenas termine la clase de biología, ¿irás con nosotras?

— Claro — respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

— Claro que no — interrumpió repentinamente Xiao Lang, apoyando las manos sobre el pupitre de la ojiverde y devolviéndole la mirada a las chicas que lo observaban de manera peculiar — Sakura no podrá acompañarlas, señoritas, porque saldrá conmigo hoy.

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, muerta de vergüenza porque había olvidado por completo que había quedado de salir aquella tarde con Li. Sintió que su rostro enrojecía como un tomate al notar que, además, era el centro de atención de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de clase, quienes cuchicheaban entre ellos.

— Ah… Sí… yo… esto — comenzó a decir, secándose las manos sudorosas en la tela de su falda.

Li miró a Tomoyo de reojo y acarició levemente la espalda de Sakura antes de volver a su puesto, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Una sonrisa de suficiencia colgaba de sus labios.

Sakura no podía creer que, para variar, en Biología a la profesora se le ocurriera pasar el aparato reproductor femenino y, como guinda de la torta, hiciera una alusión a la masturbación femenina. Estaba tan avergonzada por su sueño, que en serio era incapaz de mantener su color normal durante mucho rato. Su rostro era una especie de tomate con rasgos humanos la mayor parte del tiempo. Aparte percibía la mirada de Li pegada a su nuca y más incómoda se sentía. En verdad deseaba que el no pudiera leer la mente y ese tipo de cosas raras.

Xiao Lang se dio cuenta del bochorno por el cual estaba pasando la castaña. Podía verla desde atrás y notaba sus orejas enrojecidas. Frunció los labios, en un intento por disimular la risa que le causaba, pero se le terminó escapando una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, jovencito? — cuestionó la profesora, llevándose las manos a las caderas.

— Nada. Chiste interno — le respondió, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento y lanzándole una mirada de pocos amigos para que lo dejara en paz.

Algunos muchachos también rieron, cómplices, pensando que podía tratarse de la masturbación de parte de un chico a una chica.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, molesta, y prosiguió con su cátedra sobre vaginas, úteros, ovocitos, menstruación, etcétera, para desgracia de Sakura.

-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-

La joven Kinomoto se despidió de sus amigas echa un manojo de nervios. Li le había dicho que la esperaría a la entrada del instituto y, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba él con uniforme y todo, al igual que ella. Había pensado que iba a tener que arreglarse para salir en su primera cita, idea que la había avergonzado bastante, puesto que tampoco sabía como ir vestida a una cita. La consolaba el hecho de poder salir con su compañero tal cual estaba vestida ahora, dado que el uniforme de Seijo le acomodaba bastante.

Xiao Lang le enseñó una sonrisa perlada y le indicó su automóvil, donde un hombre canoso y de apariencia amable le abrió con cortesía una de las puertas.

— Gracias — consiguió decir Sakura sin titubear, a pesar que se sentía un poco intranquila.

El interior del carro de Li era tan elegante como el exterior, con asientos forrados de cuero oscuro, muy espacioso. Le recordaba un poco a las limusinas que había visto en algunas películas.

El castaño entró y se sentó con agilidad junto a ella.

— ¿Quieres algo para beber? — le ofreció, a lo que Sakura lo miró sin saber qué contestar. Él sonrió — ¿Jugo natural? ¿Una gaseosa?

— Ah — murmuró la chica, algo azorada, pues pensó que le estaba ofreciendo alcohol — un jugo natural, por favor.

El apuesto chico le acercó una copa grande y vertió en ella jugo de frambuesa, desde una botella que Sakura nunca había visto antes.

— Mmm — se saboreó, estaba delicioso. Incluso podía sentir la pulpa de la fruta — ¿Es chino?

— Sí.

Él se sirvió un poco de lo mismo y dejó la botella en el interior del pequeño _cooler_ desde el cual la había sacado. Luego presionó un botón, que ocultó el aparato. La adolescente se asombró ante ello. Li debía provenir de una familia muy adinerada para tener lujos como éste. Se preguntó, al igual que otras veces lo había hecho, cómo es que una chica como ella podía haber llamado su atención, pues, de seguro el chino conocía a jóvenes muchísimo más guapas, femeninas y educadas en su ambiente... Más dignas de alguien tan guapo como él.

— Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos ir a pasar un rato a la Feria Digital en Tokio. Me enteré que la acaban de inaugurar.

Sakura casi escupió el jugo.

— ¿En Tokio? — preguntó atónita, a lo que Li asintió — Pe-pero queda a más de una hora de viaje desde aquí.

— Cuarenta minutos en automóvil — la corrigió — Por eso me pareció buena idea que partiéramos apenas finalizaran las clases — agregó, despreocupado — Dime, ¿a qué hora debes estar en casa?

— Eh… Yo… Mi padre llega a las nueve.

— Bien, estarás en casa antes de las nueve — le guiñó un ojo e hizo chocar los cristales de las copas, seguido a ello bebió un sorbo de la suya, a modo de brindis — Vamos, recién son las cuatro de la tarde — la animó el chino.

La chica suspiró un tanto nerviosa, a pesar que le atraía la idea de ir a pasear a Tokio, jugar videojuegos y ver cosas nuevas.

— ... de acuerdo — musitó tímida, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de frambuesa.

Xiao Lang se regocijó interiormente, pensando en todo lo que iba a poder hacer con esa chica apenas lograra, por fin, quebrantar sus barreras.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** yaa, jaja, perdón por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero en unas horas me voy de viaje hasta principios del próximo año y no alcanzaba a subir el capítulo si seguía desarrollando las ideas :( y créanme que quería seguir xD Prometo que subiré el siguiente antes que termine Enero de 2013!

Por ahora los dejo con esta corta actualización de regalo de Navidad... En verdad espero la hayan disfrutado y comiencen a hacerse una idea de lo que se viene :3

Que tengan una muy linda celebración de año nuevo junto a sus seres queridos! Les deseo a todos un excelente año.

Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima entrega. Espero sus comentarios :)

**Atte. Bl0ndieBtch**


	9. El juego

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**Simpatía por el Demonio**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX. El juego**

**_.-._.-**

El secreto de la vida es la honestidad y el juego limpio, si puedes simular eso, lo has conseguido - Groucho Marx

**-._.-**

Li ladeó una sonrisa ante la expresión de asombro de la castaña apenas se internaron en la Feria Digital de Tokio que, por cierto, era enorme.

El lugar estaba bastante iluminado. Se podía oír música electrónica de fondo, la cual era ad-hok a la temática de la feria, muchísima gente y muchísimas cosas interesantes para ver. Por supuesto, el chino siguió a Sakura, quien, como hipnotizada, de inmediato se dirigió al sector de nuevos videojuegos, consolas varias y máquinas para jugar.

Le alegraba haber elegido este panorama, dado que no representaría peligro alguno para la muchacha y gracias a ello se ganaría aún más su confianza y simpatía. Era mucho esperar "conquistarla" así sin más, pero ya pronto lo haría. Sólo necesitaba la ayuda de las hormonas de la adolescente, además de su propio atractivo físico y sus variadas artimañas.

En cierta forma, tendía a agradecer los genes de los Li, que lo habían favorecido con una apariencia física extremadamente cautivante para los humanos.

Sakura caminaba anonadada por la cantidad de novedades, hasta que de repente se quedó pegada viendo cómo un par de chicos jugaban a dispararle a los zombies en un moderno juego en 3D. Estaba basado en una popular serie de televisión. Xiao Lang no estuvo ajeno a su repentino interés, por tanto supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tranquilamente se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose en medio de ambos.

Los jóvenes desviaron la atención del juego hacia el recién llegado, quien situó la palma de sus manos en cada una de sus espaldas, donde sintieron que el calor les chamuscaba la piel.

— Lárguense — ordenó Li, simple y llanamente.

Los chicos asintieron de inmediato y, algo aturdidos, dejaron el juego libre de forma automática.

La castaña los miró y, confundida, le preguntó a Li cómo había hecho que se fueran, si se veían tan divertidos. Él simplemente articuló una sonrisa, sin contestarle. Luego la invitó a tomar una de las pistolas de plástico a su lado, que ella recibió no muy convencida.

— La verdad es que me da miedo este tipo de juegos… Me ponen los pelos de punta — admitió, apretando histéricamente una y otra vez el gatillo. Se calzó los anteojos 3D antes que comenzara la etapa — Prefiero los de carrera… y esas cosas menos tétricas.

Aun así no se negó a jugarlo, como habría hecho en cualquier otra instancia. Con sus amigas, por ejemplo. No comprendía la razón, pero junto a su compañero se sentía algo así como segura ante este tipo de cosas… sobrenaturales, por decirlo así.

— Te propongo que ganemos rápido y luego vamos a probar uno de esos — dijo Li, volándole los sesos a un zombie que acababa de aparecer sorpresivamente en pantalla, salvando de paso a una distraída Sakura.

— ¡Me acabas de salvar! — agradeció ella, con una risita nerviosa ante la impresión de ver a esa criatura horrorosa tan cerca de "morderla" — Intentaré devolverte la mano.

La ojiverde lanzó un grito histérico más de alguna vez, producto de la emoción y el realismo del juego. En el proceso, sin querer hasta se puso confianzuda con Li, llegando a darle una que otra palmada en el hombro o empujándolo de vez en cuando, sobre todo en las ocasiones que superaban etapas con altos puntajes. El chico entendió que lo hacía a modo de celebración, sin embargo, él no tenía mucho que celebrar. Además, había que tener en cuenta que cada toque impulsivo de la adolescente le resultaba doloroso.

— Eres muy bueno en esto — lo felicitó ella por sobre el ruido, con una sonrisa radiante y algo despeinada.

— Tu también, para ser tu primera vez — reconoció, a lo que Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente — ¡Cuidado! — advirtió de improviso, devolviéndole un ligero empujón a pesar del dolor.

Ya había tenido que aguantar varios toques de parte de la chica, qué más importaba si recibía otra _descarga_…

Maldita mocosa, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pura?

La chica soltó un dramático alarido, que bien podría haber dejado sordo a cualquiera, y mató al zombie de un balazo en el ojo, el cual prácticamente tenía sus dientes sobre su hombro.

— ¡Eres un pesado, Li! Casi me muero del susto — chilló ella, temblando de risa y ansiedad ante su inminente muerte en el juego. Que, siendo sincera, estaba considerando bastante entretenido y adrenalínico.

— Pero si no hemos muerto ni una sola vez — se defendió Li, apretando ligeramente la mandíbula — ¿Te gustaría que vayamos por algo para comer? Hay un local de comida a poca distancia de aquí.

— Me parece bien. Creo que ya necesitamos un descanso.

Ambos dejaron colgadas las pistolas, los anteojos y se retiraron, conversando amenamente sobre los momentos más estresantes del juego y sus buenas jugadas como equipo. Cosa que, por supuesto, disfrutaba demasiado Sakura. No obstante, Li debía fingir que estaba tan interesado como ella en la conversación, siendo que sólo ansiaba ponerle las manos encima sin tener que recibir esos estúpidos chispazos de dolor, que podían llegar a tornarse insoportables y debilitantes de ser muy prolongados.

— Voy al baño y vuelvo — le avisó Sakura apenas entraron en el local, perdiéndose rápidamente tras la puerta del baño de chicas.

La castaña se apoyó sobre el lavabo y soltó un suspiro.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo, notando su desaliñado aspecto. Intentó peinarse un poco con ayuda de agua, poniendo sus cabellos en su lugar. Aprovechó de lavarse la cara y refrescarse, pues al haber tanta gente la temperatura era relativamente alta dentro del lugar. También se arregló la camisa del uniforme, la cual se le había salido un poco de la falda.

El sólo gesto de introducir la tela de su camisa dentro de la otra prenda la hizo recordar el desafortunado sueño. Repentinamente, su rostro, ya azorado por el calor, se parecía a la luz roja de un semáforo.

— ¿Por qué? — se quejó, tapándose la cara por la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué dices? — le preguntó una joven chica que acababa de entrar, curiosa.

— ¡Nada! Estaba… hablando sola.

— Ok — la chica se encogió de hombros y se adentró en un cubículo.

Sakura se apoyó unos momentos contra la pared, pensando en lo complicado que iba a ser salir e intentar no pensar en el sueño, en especial si tenía que volver con Li, quien seguramente la llevaba esperando bastante rato.

— ¡Qué vergüenza! — se lamentó en voz alta.

— Loca: deja de hablar sola — oyó que la reprendía la muchacha desde dentro del cubículo.

La castaña no respondió y salió rápidamente del baño.

Encontró a Li en una mesa, distraído, mirando la carta. Se sentó en el asiento frente a él y éste alzó la vista.

— No hay mucha variedad — comentó, acercándole una de las pequeñas cartas.

Ella le agradeció apenas recibirla y enseguida buscó algo para comer, intentando espantar los pensamientos vergonzosos de su mente, sobre todo porque podía percibir la intensa mirada de Li encima.

Ahora sí que parecían estar en una de esas clásicas citas, en que el chico invita a comer a la chica… La sola idea la hacía sonrojar, para variar. Casi se le había olvidado que estaban en una especie de cita y que Li, hacía un día o algo así, le había dicho que la consideraba una muchacha bonita y todas esas cosas.

— ¿Qué vas a pedir? — le preguntó un tanto impaciente Li, con el garzón esperando a su lado.

— Un emparedado — dijo automáticamente ella, dando un saltito en el asiento y enderezándose, porque se había encorvado tanto que parecía un mandril.

— ¿Exactamente, qué emparedado, señorita? — consultó el garzón, tomando nota.

— Uno de jamón y queso — contestó sin pensarlo.

— ¿Algo para beber? — volvió a consultar educadamente el sujeto.

— Té verde, por favor.

El tipo se retiró y Sakura le lanzó una mirada curiosa a su compañero.

— ¿No vas a pedir?

— Ya pedí — le dijo, sonando algo aburrido, por lo que luego agregó, con una de sus características y sensuales sonrisas — Un chocolate caliente y unas galletas surtidas.

La chica asintió y le echó un vistazo a su entorno, sin saber qué más decir. Se encontró con la imagen de un par de jóvenes coqueteando y riendo en una de las mesas contiguas. Él le besaba la mano a ella y parecía susurrarle algo romántico al oído.

Xiao Lang observó la escena también, rodando los ojos. Esto se estaba poniendo aburrido. Demasiado.

Tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa durante unos segundos. Luego carraspeó, intentando llamar la atención de Sakura.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer luego? — le preguntó, moviendo su asiento más cerca de ella — ¿Jugar a las carreras? ¿a los carros chocones o como se llamen?

— ¿Hay carritos chocones aquí? — sus ojos parecieron brillar, a lo que Li asintió — ¡Genial!

En eso llegaron sus pedidos. Sakura disminuyó sus niveles de tensión, al poder tener algo más en lo que centrar su atención mientras estaba junto a su atractivo compañero.

— ¡Está delicioso! — comentó tras probar su emparedado con la boca llena, sin querer.

— Mis galletas también — Li la imitó y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

Era ese tipo de cosas las que le llamaban más la atención de Li, en estas horas que había podido estar con él en otro contexto que no fuera la escuela. Él podía ser gracioso, al tiempo que ultra enigmático y guapo. En estos momentos, no encontraba más palabras para describirlo pero, realmente, se trataba de una combinación un tanto extraña, aunque sin duda bastante atractiva.

Entonces notó que estaban muy cerca y se acaloró un poco. El chico era intimidante, la ponía nerviosa cada vez que lo tenía más cerca de lo establecido, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

Xiao Lang le ofreció a probar una de sus galletas, acercándosela a la boca a una ruborizada Sakura, como si fuera lo más típico del mundo.

— Vamos, pruébala, no te vas a arrepentir — le pidió con una sonrisa ladina, mientras su otro brazo descansaba sobre el respaldo de la silla de la castaña, rozando levemente la espalda de ésta. Ella podía percibirlo.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a acelerar sus latidos, sin embargo, aceptó la galleta de Li, quitándosela de los dedos cuidadosa y tímidamente con los dientes.

No podría seguir soportando mucho tiempo más que él la mirara así y mantuviera aquella posición, tan cercano, que hasta podía divisar un rastro de deseo en sus profundos e hipnotizantes ojos ámbar.

Era extraño… e incómodo, claro.

De todas formas, a pesar de la incomodidad, no le desagradaba su cercanía.

Bien… la verdad, todo era sumamente confuso. No sabía cómo explicar qué sentía al respecto.

Estaba entendiendo nada.

Li se resistió ante la inocente y sorprendida mirada de Sakura quien, sin proponérselo, lo incitaba a tramar múltiples formas de seducirla.

— ¿Te gustó? — abandonó sus ojos verdes y se fijó en su delgado y delicado cuello.

— S-sí.

Ya. Había sido demasiado _por el momento_ para la pobre cría.

— Terminemos rápido esto para ir a los carros chocones — le sugirió el chico, terminando sus galletas y bebiendo de su chocolate caliente.

Sakura asintió, pero luego pensó que no sería tan bueno ir a los carritos enseguida tras comer, por ende, le propuso a Li ir a los videojuegos de carreras.

Antes de lograr salir del local de comida, estuvieron varios minutos discutiendo sobre quién pagaría por lo consumido. Por supuesto pagó Li, no obstante, descubrió que Sakura podía llegar a ser más terca que una mula.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

La puerta de madera labrada se abrió y, para su sorpresa, las escolares pudieron ver a la madre de Naoko, quien trabajaba de enfermera en el Hospital de Tomoeda. Al parecer había llegado antes a casa, pues no llevaba su usual uniforme.

Se notaba algo cansada.

— Señora Yanagisawa — la saludó Rika.

Tomoyo y Chiharu la imitaron con una leve reverencia.

— Buenas tardes chicas. Lamento decirles que Naoko no podrá recibirlas por hoy, se encuentra… muy enferma.

Las tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

— Sólo veníamos a saludarla y, bueno, nos gustaría saber qué le ocurre… — indicó Tomoyo, con su habitual tacto — Señora Yanagisawa, ¿podría decirnos qué tiene Naoko? ¿Es grave?

— Es complejo de explicar — afirmó la mujer tras unos segundos de silencio. Parecía que le costaba respirar, luego la duda y preocupación tiñó su voz — Ella tuvo… algo así como una crisis nerviosa… Creemos que fue un ataque de pánico, pero no estamos seguros. Está un tanto sedada ahora — exhaló y les sonrió levemente — Sin duda mañana ya estará mejor. Muchas gracias por su preocupación, le contaré a mi hija que estuvieron aquí.

— De acuerdo — murmuró Chiharu, alzando una ceja — Gracias a usted señora Yanagisawa. Dígale a Naoko que la queremos mucho, por favor, y que estaremos aquí mañana.

— Claro que sí. Ahora, si me disculpan… — juntó un poco la puerta, con su mirada les pidió que por favor se fueran — Adiós chicas.

— Hasta luego, Señora Yanagisawa.

La puerta se cerró y las muchachas se mantuvieron quietas en la misma posición durante unos instantes, sin mediar palabras. Entonces dieron media vuelta y caminaron un rato hasta que Tomoyo rompió el silencio.

— Esto es extraño — señaló.

— Definitivamente extraño — secundó Rika — ¿Un ataque de pánico?

Chiharu, la chica de coletas, sacudió la cabeza.

— No sé, es preocupante. Naoko tiene mejor salud que cualquiera de nosotras… al menos física. Me refiero a que no se resfría nunca y ese tipo de cosas, porque su estado físico apesta.

Tomoyo se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.

— ¿Al menos física? ¿Sugieres que en verdad puede ser algo mental, entonces?

— Naoko está un poco loca, pero no creo que sea para tanto, chicas — descartó Rika, riendo.

— Como sea — Chiharu movió la mano como si espantara moscas — Mañana sabremos, ojalá no sea nada grave…

— Al menos, hasta donde yo sé, nadie se muere de un ataque de pánico, — aclaró Tomoyo — así que por ese lado podemos estar tranquilas. Un amigo de mi madre, que es psicólogo, lo dijo una vez cuando estaban hablando de alguien que los padecía.

Chiharu suspiró de alivio.

— Es bueno saberlo — murmuró con una sonrisa, para luego detener el paso y abrir los ojos expectante — Acabo de recordar que nuestra Sakurita, en estos precisos momentos, ¡está teniendo su primera cita! — chilló.

Rika rió y Tomoyo frunció levemente el entrecejo, pues casi y se le había olvidado.

— Espero que lo esté disfrutando — dijo con voz monótona la pelinegra —Nosotras podríamos hacer algo para "despejarnos" también, ¿no? Como ir al cine.

— Me gusta la idea — Rika miró de soslayo a Tomoyo — ¿Qué opinas, Chiharu?

— Claro, vamos — aceptó, un tanto intrigada por la actitud de la amatista, sin embargo, rápidamente agregó con ojos soñadores — Me pregunto si Sakura ya habrá dado su primer beso, ¿ustedes que creen? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

La joven Daidouji maldijo mentalmente a su amiga. Apretó los puños porque ahora la invadían los celos. El sólo hecho de imaginarse a Sakura besándose con alguien la angustiaba… en especial si era con Li.

¡Él lo sabía! Había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amiga. Incluso se burlaba, la picaba con eso, porque tenía la ventaja de ser hombre.

— ¿Tomoyo?

Por otro lado, algo en su interior le decía que si la ojiverde se enamoraba de él, entonces, la perdería para siempre.

De pronto chocó contra algo y perdió el equilibrio. Pensó que caería y se golpearía, pero alguien la sostuvo del brazo.

Los ojos azules de un chico la miraban sorprendidos.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Había estado gran parte del día dando vueltas por la ciudad, recorriendo uno de los cuadrantes que había definido en búsqueda del demonio de mierda y, en particular, de su presa. Ahora se encontraba tan cansado y hambriento que se dirigía al centro comercial para comer cualquier porquería.

Apretó los dientes a causa de la rabia que le daba no poder contar con sus poderes y que ese "niñato" se los haya quitado, así, sin más.

Se sentía tan inútil y avergonzado… Se negaba a aceptar que había fallado en forma definitiva.

El día anterior había ignorado las alrededor de quince llamadas de parte de Kaho Mitsuki, quien de seguro había percibido la ausencia de sus poderes. Quizá en estos instantes pensaba que estaba muerto, porque no había recibido llamada alguna de su parte.

Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de las tres chicas que caminaban en dirección contraria a la suya, hasta que chocó con una de éstas.

Eriol reaccionó de inmediato, agarrándola del brazo para no permitir que la muchacha cayera y se golpeara contra el suelo.

Se trataba de una chica hermosa de lacios cabellos azabaches, los cuales contrataban con su pálida piel, y enormes ojos brillantes, de un tono azul violáceo que le recordaban a un par de amatistas.

— Lo siento mucho — se disculpó, avergonzado de su torpeza — No veía por donde andaba.

— Yo también lo siento — oyó que decía ella, con una melodiosa voz.

El joven inglés quedó prendado de su belleza. Salió de su impresión cuando ésta tiró de su brazo, el cual aún sostenía.

— ¡P-perdona! — soltó el agarre, ligeramente azorado por lo embarazoso de la situación.

La chica negó con la cabeza y le regaló una sonrisa amable.

— No, gracias por evitar que cayera. Muchas gracias.

Tras oír unas risitas, recién Eriol se dio cuenta que habían otras dos chicas que acompañaban a la bella morena. Las oyó comentar algo sobre ir al cine y las tres se despidieron de él. Siguieron el camino en dirección contraria a la suya y ella en ningún momento se volteó a mirarlo, salvo sus amigas.

Sería un rostro difícil de olvidar.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Ieran Li se dejó caer en la silla debido al esfuerzo realizado para lograr caminar. Su cuerpo se sentía tan débil y dolorido...

No obstante, por lo menos ya no debía estar sólo en postura horizontal, tendida en la cama como una inútil. Detestaba poder hacer nada, con suerte y podía articular las palabras.

Con expresión estoica, observó por la ventana el enorme jardín de su hogar: los hermosos colores de las flores y el verde césped. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo tras las copas de los árboles, sólo algunos rayos podían traspasar las hojas y ramas, hasta llegar a ella e iluminar su rostro.

El cabello oscuro caía sobre sus hombros, como tentáculos negros sobre su camisola y bata blanca.

Selló sus envejecidos párpados y acompasó su respiración. Pensó en tiempos pasados, lejanos.

— Despreocúpate, mi amor — le había dicho incontables veces su comprensivo esposo, el líder del Clan Li — Debemos ser pacientes y no perder la esperanza. Algo funcionará... El tratamiento podría ayudarnos.

Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. La depresión la había hecho presa de la tristeza y la desesperanza total. Nada se solucionaría.

— Cásate de nuevo y sé feliz. Alguien más te podría dar lo que yo no puedo.

Él bufó. Sosteniendo su rostro delicadamente entre las manos, la obligó a mirarlo.

Ieran odiaba cuando hacía eso, pues sólo provocaba que las cosas se tornaran más difíciles para ambos y que su estúpido llanto se volviera interminable.

— Soy feliz — el iris ámbar de sus ojos brillaba reflectando la luz del atardecer, que empequeñecía su pupila — Contigo soy feliz, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? Sólo quiero que tú también lo seas.

— Tú eres el que no entiende, Lang — se quejó Ieran, apartando la mirada — El clan exige que los proveamos de descendencia... Apenas... apenas se enteren de mi problema, querrán que busques a otra esposa. Y ya llevo muchísimo tiempo sin concebir, es obvio que sospechan.

Recordó cómo, aquella vez, él se había mantenido en silencio y luego había abandonado la habitación con un portazo.

La mujer dio un pequeño respingo, como si el portazo acabara de ocurrir en el presente. Entonces sus ojos se empañaron.

Todo era culpa suya, absolutamente todo, y se merecía el infierno en el que estaba viviendo.

* * *

.

**¡Cumplí con mi palabra de actualizar en Enero :D! Me auto-felicito ajaja**

**Poooobre Eriol, pobre Sakura y Tomoyo... Pobre Ieran, le ha tocado sufrir bastante a esa mujer.**

**Y Syaoran, bueno, no tiene nada de pobrecito... ¿o sí? :O**

**¿Qué le habrá pasado a Naoko? O sea, ustedes saben qué le pasó, pero no las consecuencias de ello, ¡chan!**

**Les aviso que pronto se develará cómo Xiao fue concebido.**

**Ahh, sobre Lang: sé que en muchos fics nombran "Hien" al padre de Syaoran, pero hasta donde yo sé, no se conoce el verdadero nombre de éste, y que Hien es el nombre de la espada del chico.**

**En fin, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su gusto y que me dejen sus comentarios, a ver si así me vuelvo loca y actualizo más seguido xD (en verdad mucho de esto depende de la motivación)**

**Como siempre, le agradezco a todos quienes me han dejado reviews en el capítulo pasado :) ****Nos leemos en la próxima, que será sí o sí en Febrero!**

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	10. El amor de un padre I

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**Simpatía por el Demonio**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO X. El amor de un padre I**

**_.-._.-**

_Amar a la madre de sus hijos es lo mejor que un padre puede hacer por sus hijos._

_T. Hesburgh_

**-._.-**

Sakura no podía creer que acabara de perder tres desafíos al hilo en las carreras de motocicletas virtuales con Li, quien le sonreía burlonamente mientras pensaba en cómo la muchacha debería pagarle la penitencia.

— No es justo — se quejó, bajando de manera brusca y poco femenina de la moto. El chino logró divisar gran parte de sus muslos al subírsele la falda más de lo debido, pero ella prosiguió, sin enterarse de nada — Se suponía que nunca habías jugado a esto, pero eras todo un experto. Me mentiste y es injusto que tenga que pagar la penitencia.

— ¿Quién lo diría? — la rodeó jocoso — Sakura Kinomoto es una mala perdedora y está molesta, muy molesta.

La susodicha enrojeció, picada. No tranzaba cuando se trataba de juegos de carrera.

— Quiero la revancha — gruñó, alzando un dedo acusador hacia su compañero — Mentiroso.

Li rió ante la expresión rabiosa de la chica. Se veía en extremo graciosa, toda desgarbada y despeinada, llamándolo mentiroso, con el rostro arrebolado y el ceño fruncido. Esto era genial, incluso acudió a su mente la extraña idea de tomarle una foto e inmortalizar su aspecto irritado.

Inspiró la energía que emitía la castaña, como quien aspira el aroma de un bouquet de rosas. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía seguir picándola hasta hacerla enfurecer.

¿O sí?

Necesitaba gustarle, no desagradarle, se recordó. Alzó las manos alegando inocencia.

— Bajemos las revoluciones — pidió regalando su mejor sonrisa — No quiero que me mates, ¿de acuerdo? No he mentido acerca del juego. Ni siquiera te he indicado la penitencia como para que te pongas así de fiera conmigo.

El entrecejo de Sakura se distendió mientras su semblante reflejaba que se sentía avergonzada por su reacción. La naturaleza de su rubor cambió por una de incomodidad.

— Lo siento, Li — se rascó la cabeza con una mueca — Soy muy competitiva con los videojuegos. Con mi hermano me pasaba lo mismo. Ya sé que me pongo muy rara — al menos no se le trabó la lengua al expresarse ante el chino.

— No importa, de todas maneras fue divertido — "y motivante", pensó. Sakura era chispeante, apasionada. Era inevitable no ser consciente de aquello — Aunque, claro, eso no quita que sigas en deuda conmigo. Acuerdos son acuerdos — indicó, pasándole despreocupadamente un brazo por los hombros, pues las demostraciones de ira nada tenían de puras. La muchacha se estremeció ante el contacto y actitud cercana de Li — Sé que eres una mujer de palabra.

— ¿Ha-hablas de la penitencia?

Se sintió un tanto mareada ante el exótico calor que expelía el cuerpo de Li, tan próximo a ella. Nunca un chico la había abrazado así. Bueno, medio-abrazado, así como andan los novios de verdad.

Aturdida y sofocada, la necesidad de desabrocharse un botón de la camisa de la escuela se le hizo impostergable, mientras el chino caminaba junto a ella y hablaba sobre cosas a las que no había logrado prestar atención, a pesar de no estar pensando nada en específico.

— … domingo.

— ¿D-domingo? — Li asintió y ella no tenía idea sobre qué ocurriría mañana.

— Y te ahorras la penitencia, ¿qué te parece? Que ya es hora de que te deje en casa. Se me pasó el rato volando.

— Me parece bien — respondió tímida, mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo seguía siendo más alta de lo normal. Seguro y se trataba de sus recientemente despiertas hormonas adolescentes. Después de todo, Li era guapísimo y la seguía abrazando como si fuera su novia.

Por su parte, el de cabellos chocolate sabía que Sakura había escuchado ni huevo de lo que le había estado diciendo, pero daba lo mismo.

— Así que tienes un hermano… — decidió romper el hielo. Apenas y habían intercambiado palabras en los casi cinco minutos que llevaban del viaje de vuelta a Tomoeda. Debía intentar conversar de algo casual y simular interés en su vida.

La mirada de la ojiverde viajó de los luminosos edificios, que había estado observando a través de la ventana, hacia él, con una tímida sonrisa colgando de sus finos labios.

— Sí, su nombre es Touya. Estudia aquí — señaló hacia el vidrio — en Tokio. Hace tiempo que no vive con nosotros — cierta nostalgia tiñó su voz ante la última aseveración.

— Lo echas de menos — afirmó Li. Se le hacía difícil dar la impresión del típico chico comprensivo, pero al parecer le había resultado bien, pues percibió que la tensión de Sakura se dispersaba un poco.

— Sí… — dijo suavemente — Tú… ¿Extrañas a alguien de Hong Kong? — preguntó ingenuamente, esperando saber algo más acerca de Li.

Aquella pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa, a pesar que era obvia teniendo en cuenta el tema. Nunca antes una de sus presas consultó acerca de si él echaba de menos a alguien. Por lo general, no eran muy parlanchinas, ni mucho menos curiosas.

¿Extrañar a alguien? Por favor.

— A mi _madre_ — soltó al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana, de manera que la chica no alcanzara a ver la curva irónica que se había formado en su boca.

Sakura supuso que el castaño se había sentido mal y por aquella razón había decidido mirar hacia otro lado, ocultando de ella una expresión de tristeza. Al mismo tiempo, le extrañó que no estuviera con su mamá en Japón. Mal que mal, era sólo un chico, así como ella.

— ¿Con quién te mudaste entonces? ¿Tu padre? — tal vez estaban divorciados. Inconscientemente, se movió en el asiento para acercarse un poco más al joven.

Él la contempló con sus llamativos iris, de un tono similar al caramelo derretido. Un fulgor sobrenatural, que ya casi había olvidado, relampagueó en la mirada del chino. Sakura creyó visualizar fuego ardiente en sus ojos y de inmediato se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

— Mi _padre_ murió antes de que yo naciera — espetó de tal manera que la adolescente sospechó que acababa de meter la pata con una pregunta inoportuna.

Hacía casi dos décadas atrás, Lang Li se sentía desesperado ante el inminente descarte de su esposa por parte del Concejo.

— Ieran es incapaz de otorgarnos un heredero, por ende, no sirve. La única función de las mujeres es la de darnos hijos — habían sido las temblorosas pero frías palabras de su abuelo, quien a pesar de su avanzada edad se negaba a los brazos de la muerte y a abandonar la cabeza del Gran Concejo, que tantos anhelaban — Ya va una semana de búsqueda de otra potencial candidata para ser tu próxima esposa. Desde luego, aplicaremos exámenes de fertilidad: no queremos otra mujer defectuosa.

Lang apretó los puños hasta que se le clavaron dolorosamente las uñas en la piel, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de rebelarse ante el estúpido anciano que trataba a su mujer como una cosa, no como una persona.

La sangre bullía en su cabeza como si fuera a explotar. La mirada compasiva del único occidental presente, mano derecha de su abuelo, lo ayudó a tranquilizarse.

— Puesto que mi nieto está al tanto de nuestras decisiones — indicó solemne, mientras una de sus venosas manos se presionaba contra la silla — declaro por finalizada esta reunión extraordinaria. Se encuentran en libertad de acción a contar de ahora.

Un par de aduladores tipos que integraban el Concejo, ayudaron al viejo a ponerse en pie, quien se dirigió hacia un ofuscado Lang.

Recorrió de un vistazo rápido los cientos de arrugas que surcaban el rostro del despreciable esperpento de hombre, para luego clavar su mirada ambarina desafiante en los lechosos ojos de su antecesor.

— Quiero que eches a la calle a esa mujer apenas encontremos a la candidata perfecta. De momento, puedes seguir gozando de ella todo lo que quieras. No me importa.

Furioso, Lang hubiese agarrado al anciano por el cuello de no ser por el tacto oportuno de Clow, a quien estimaba y respetaba a pesar que formara parte de esa tropa de imbéciles.

El anciano dio por terminada la conversación y, sin despedirse siquiera de su nieto, abandonó el antiguo y exquisitamente decorado salón.

— Sé lo que has estado planeando — soltó Clow Reed, entrecerrando su mirada índigo tras los finos cristales de sus gafas. Se encontraba ataviado con una túnica azul profundo al modo occidental, como de costumbre — Te advierto que no es la mejor solución.

Lang le entregó una expresión derrotada, con grandes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos. Estaba cansado de todo.

— No pienso abandonar a Ieran... La amo, ¿acaso no comprendes?

Clow sonrió amablemente, posando una mano en su hombro.

— Lo comprendo. Tus sentimientos por ella no me son indiferentes, sin embargo… — musitó con evidente preocupación — me temo que tu amor, si llevas a cabo lo que estás tramando, no nos llevará a nada bueno.

— No es cierto — bufó Lang, sacudiéndose la mano de Clow del hombro y dando un paso atrás — No tienes la menor idea. Esto sólo reportará felicidad a Ieran. Es un sacrificio justo por amor, el sentimiento más puro del mundo, ¿no? _El amor llama al amor_ ¡tú mismo me lo enseñaste!

— ¡Pero estamos hablando de magia negra! — susurró alarmado. Su tono se volvió suplicante — Por favor, Lang, no soy quien para detenerte, pero el destino de Ieran nunca fue ser madre. Si rompes ese plan, entonces…

El terco hombre lo interrumpió, negando con la cabeza. Un mechón marrón cayó sobre su frente.

— El destino no existe: somos dueños de nuestras vidas.

— Por favor, entiende — prosiguió Clow, con tristeza — Las artes oscuras cuentan con un doble filo, son traicioneras. Terminarás muerto y esa criatura, tu hijo… Ese que tanto añoras… _Lo he visto_: será una aberración.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Tan pronto Sakura volvió a casa se desplomó sobre el sofá marrón, agotada por su larga y novedosa jornada.

No terminaba de creer que acabara de tener una cita con Li, prácticamente el muchacho más guapo de Seijo. Lo había pasado de maravillas en su compañía.

Mientras inconscientemente sonreía como una boba, se dispuso a buscar el número de Tomoyo en su teléfono móvil. Seguro estaba expectante por escuchar cómo le había ido en la primera cita de su vida. Tras oír un par de tonos, oyó una puerta cerrarse en el segundo piso y algunos pasos. De inmediato se incorporó, pálida, pensado que podía tratarse del fantasma una vez más.

— _¡Sakura!_ — oyó chillar a Tomoyo y ella gritó de la impresión. Había olvidado que la estaba llamando — _¡Dios!, ¿te encuentras bien?_ _Como sepa que Li te está haciendo algo yo…_

— No, no — murmuró — Me asusté, escuché ruidos en casa.

Un movimiento negro por el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención mientras sostenía el auricular contra su oído.

— ¿Monstruo? — llamó su hermano mientras descendía rápidamente por las escaleras, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron de par en par y, con una sonrisa radiante, mezcla de felicidad y alivio, corrió a los brazos de su hermano para saludarlo.

— ¡No nos avisaste que vendrías! Y me diste tremendo susto — reclamó, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Su día no podía ser más perfecto — ¡Papá se pondrá muy contento cuando te vea!

Touya despeinó a la castaña con los nudillos, como solía hacerlo cuando ésta era más pequeña, y al oírla refunfuñar se largó a reír.

— _Sakura _— oyó una voz lejana y le arrebató el teléfono a su hermana.

— ¿Con quién hablas? — inquirió, acercando el aparato a su oreja — ¿Quién eres? — preguntó, arisco.

— _¿Touya, eres tú?_ — reconoció a la mejor amiga de Sakura al instante.

— Por supuesto que soy yo, ¿qué tal?... Yo también… Sí… ¡¿Qué Sakura qué?! — el moreno le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana — Bien, gracias por informarme… Sí, lo mataré… Hablo en serio… No, no se te ocurra llamar a la policía… Por supuesto que no lo mataré literalmente, no seas tonta, sólo lo golpearé un poco… ¿Chino?... ¿Xixuan cuánto?

Sakura se llevó una mano al rostro, muerta de vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo con una tentación de risa ante los gestos desconcertados de su hermano por el nombre de Li, que intentó pronunciar unas tres veces sin éxito.

Por otro lado, no entendía qué le había dado a Tomoyo por contarle a Touya acerca de su cita, cuando ésta sabía lo celoso y sobreprotector que era su hermano, a pesar que no había mucho que él pudiera hacer a esas alturas, pues ya era una chica mayor y más madura con todo el derecho del mundo a tener novio, al igual que él.

— ¿Dónde está Yukito? — preguntó apenas Touya hubo cortado la conversación con Tomoyo.

— Pasó a ver a sus abuelos, vendrá a cenar con nosotros mañana. Pero no me cambies el tema, monstruo — murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido — ¿Quién es ese Xoixan Li?

Sakura se rió, corrigiéndolo.

— Como sea, a la mierda con su nombre — gruñó el mayor de los Kinomoto — Debes presentármelo. Si me agrada, puedes quedártelo — dijo, como si se tratara de una mascota.

— Pero si ni siquiera es mi novio — se defendió Sakura, percibiendo el ardor en sus mejillas — Sólo somos amigos.

— Sí, claro, y yo soy un teletubbie — rodó los ojos y tomó las manos de su hermanita entre las suyas — Sólo quiero asegurarme de que sea un buen tipo, no quiero que andes con un idiota que sólo espera meterse entre tus calzones.

— ¡Touya! — se arreboló aún más Sakura, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro que sólo le hizo cosquillas — No me gusta cuando hablas así…

El susodicho suspiró, analizando las bellas facciones de su hermana.

— Tienes edad suficiente para estar al tanto de aquellas cosas, Sakura. Conozco a tipos despreciables que engatusan a las muchachas lindas e inocentes como tú sólo para conseguir diversión por una noche.

La adolescente negó, incorporándose en dirección a la cocina. Touya la siguió.

— No quiero hablar de esas cosas, todavía no tengo novio — dio por zanjado el tema mientras buscaba los ingredientes para preparar la cena — Ay, Touya — se lamentó — De haber avisado que venías, tendría algo especial para cocinarte. Con lo que hay sólo puedo preparar un aburrido guiso. He olvidado ir al supermercado.

— Lo que hagas estará bien para mí. Créeme: prácticamente me la paso comiendo porquerías porque con Yuki no tenemos tiempo para cocinar. La universidad nos consume.

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

Naoko recibió a sus amigas en pijama. Le habían fallado las ganas de cambiarse a un atuendo más presentable dado que los medicamentos la tenían un tanto sedada.

Claro, podían doparla todo lo que quisieran, pero ella no estaba loca. Por supuesto que no. Lo que vivió había sido real, tan real como un pellizco y su posterior dolor. No permitiría que le intentaran borrar la experiencia con remedios y terapia, obligandola a pensar que todo era producto de su activa imaginación, alimentada por sus múltiples lecturas.

Ella no había enloquecido, no señor.

— Fue la mejor experiencia paranormal de mi vida — dijo, a medida que bebía un sorbo de té. En sus labios afloró una sonrisa floja que combinaba con sus ojos adormilados — Los doctores piensan que tuve un brote psicótico, o algo así. Allá ellos.

Tomoyo enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó, echándole un vistazo a Sakura, quien parecía levemente angustiada y no dejaba de recorrer con ojos nerviosos el rostro de Naoko, como un animalito asustado.

La muchacha se cubrió la boca con una risita.

— Ustedes pensarán que estoy loca también — las observó a todas y cada una: Chiharu con una galleta a medio comer, desconcertada. Rika con las manos sobre su regazo y visiblemente preocupada. Tomoyo, analítica como siempre… Se fijó en la inocente ojiverde y su semblante cambió a uno más serio — Me atacó la sombra, aquella que viste cuando jugamos Ouija.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad. Esos recuerdos los había escondido en el lugar más recóndito de su memoria y ahora Naoko la obligaba a traerlos de vuelta a la superficie. A medida que narraba lo acontecido, el ritmo cardíaco de la castaña aumentaba. Pensó en Li y en lo que le había dicho días atrás, sobre los deseos de su amiga de anteojos.

La noche de Ouija. Las velas y la Sombra… El niño fantasma días después.

— _Lamento lo entrometido, pero escuché que tu amiga ha estado exenta de ataques del más allá y es infeliz a causa de ello, lo cual me parece, por decirlo menos, absurdo._

— _Naoko es así, absurda a veces — admitió ella, mirándolo por un corto lapso — Debería tener cuidado con las cosas que desea…_

— _Exactamente — había afirmado él, con una extraña sonrisa — porque se pueden hacer realidad._

Los deseos de Naoko se habían vuelto realidad y era justamente lo que ella no quería. Esperaba que sus amigas lograran estar seguras. Necesitaba hablar con Li acerca de esto, urgente.

— Lo cierto es que en el momento, fue horrible — reconoció con los ojos vidriosos, continuando con su relato — Ahora lo recuerdo con emoción, por supuesto, pero créanme que jamás pediría volver a vivir algo así. Fue brutal. Un instante pensé que iba a morir… — lágrimas corrieron a través de sus mejillas — ¡El peor susto de mi vida! No me dejaba respirar — se llevó las manos a la garganta, que se le había anudado ante la angustia — Así, como si me estuvieran ahorcando.

Rika fue a abrazarla, sin embargo, Naoko la rechazó.

— ¡No me toques! — se crispó, como un gato aterrado.

— Lo siento — se disculpó Rika, sin saber de qué otra forma consolarla. Dirigió un gesto pidiendo ayuda a las demás, notoriamente descolocadas.

— Iré por su madre — susurró Tomoyo, abandonando rápidamente la habitación.

El ambiente se había tensado. Chiharu no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas, pensando que Naoko estaba mal, muy mal.

— Sakura… — la llamó Naoko. La aludida se sobresaltó y, dudosa, se acercó a su amiga, sin atreverse a tocarla. Ella se le acercó, abrazándose a sí misma como una verdadera paciente mental — Nosotras. Tu y yo... — comenzó a decirle con voz temblorosa — estamos perdidas — sentenció, dejando un rastro de aliento caliente en su oído.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

**Ya, no se preocupen, no volveré a prometer nada xD Ciertamente, tenía botadas alrededor de dos páginas de este capítulo hacía tiempo, pero ayer me puse las pilas, como decimos aquí, para terminarlo y subirlo a más tardar hoy.**

**Agradezco el apoyo entregado y pido disculpas por el atraso :(**

**No tengo mucho más que decir o contar... Sólo les envío un abrazo de oso a todas mis lectoras. Son un amor!**

**Estaré pendiente de sus comentarios acerca del capítulo, incluso de sus tomatazos y reclamos por la tardanza. Pueden hasta putearme si quieren xD**

**Con cariño,**

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	11. El amor de un padre II

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**Simpatía por el Demonio**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**Summary:** Los demonios, sobre todo, jugamos sucio ¿Sabes? Y si se nos presenta la oportunidad, jamás nos privamos del placer que implica corromper un alma tan pura… como la tuya.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI. El amor de un padre II**

**_.-._.-**

_Todo lo que se hace por amor, se hace más allá del bien y del mal._

_F. W. Nietzche_

**-._.-**

— No está muerto — afirmó con suavidad la pelirroja, por segunda vez.

La líder del Clan Li le dedicó una mirada compasiva. Se encontraba sentada en la cama, apoyando la delicada espalda sobre mullidos almohadones. A su lado, su sobrina Mei Ling la ayudaba a comer atenta a la conversación que mantenía con la sacerdotisa japonesa, pero no le importaba que escuchara.

— Hace días que no tenemos noticias de él, señorita Mitsuki, y usted misma reconoció que el poder mágico del muchacho pareció haberse esfumado.

Kaho Mitsuki acarició las cortinas de seda, ensimismada. Llevaba un kimono melocotón claro que la asimilaba a un ser etéreo, con el cabello suelto iluminado y ondeante gracias a la brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

— Lo vi anoche en uno de mis sueños: se siente muy avergonzado, para él fue humillante haber sido desarmado tan fácilmente por… aquella criatura — se ubicó pasivamente junto a la sobrina de Ieran, dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpas. La morena asintió, sabiendo que le pediría que se retirase — Por favor, me gustaría hablar a solas con la señora.

Meiling sabía de antemano que no iba a ser mucho de lo que lograría enterarse. Gran parte de las andanzas de su infame "primo" siempre serían un misterio para ella.

— Desde luego — dijo, incorporándose rápidamente y llevando consigo la bandeja — Con su permiso, tía.

Mitsuki esperó a que la chica se alejara lo suficiente para continuar, encontrándose con las orbes oscuras de la poderosa mujer que la acompañaba en la habitación.

— Eriol fue maldecido por el crío y sus poderes podrían tardar semanas en regresar — advirtió — Sin embargo y, a pesar de ello, más me llama la atención el hecho de que le haya perdonado la vida. Podría haberlo matado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en especial sabiendo que se trataba de un brujo.

Ieran arrugó las sábanas al empuñar sus manos.

— Sólo debe estar jugando con él — musitó, cansada — Xiao Lang ama divertirse a costa de las personas… es cosa de mirarme.

La sacerdotisa hizo caso de una corazonada y decidió tomar la fotografía del principal causante de todos los problemas que estaban viviendo: Lang Li.

Se había tratado de un joven apuesto. Un joven que no sonreía y cuyos deslumbrantes ojos ámbar te daban la impresión de que había sido un soñador, a pesar de la expresión austera que intentaba brindarle a su faz.

Ieran arrugó el entrecejo, intrigada por los pensamientos e ideas que debían estar agolpándose en la mente de la japonesa. Las conjeturas que ésta podía llegar a sonsacar.

Su ceño se pronunció nada más la oyó proferir un siseo y la vio negar con la cabeza, para luego murmurar cosas ininteligibles, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma. Sin embargo, determinó no interrumpirla ante sus deseos de saber.

— Necesito indagar acerca de algo, — masculló la japonesa, enseñándole la fotografía — para ello preciso de algunas de sus pertenencias.

Tras pedir a los criados que reunieran raudos algunas de las cosas requeridas por la sacerdotisa, Ieran condujo a la extranjera a la biblioteca de la mansión, sirviéndose de una silla de ruedas eléctrica. Todavía se le dificultaba caminar.

Al abrir la pesada puerta tallada, se extendió un efluvio a encerrado, tenue humedad y polvo viejo. Respetuosamente, nadie había tocado ni entrado en la biblioteca desde la trágica partida del líder del Clan.

Dentro parecía la boca de un lobo y a Kaho el corazón se le contrajo ligeramente en el pecho, pues el lugar había captado en gran parte la melancólica esencia del fallecido hechicero.

— Lang solía pasar muchísimo tiempo aquí — comentó Ieran con la voz en un hilo mientras sus mirada revoloteaba por el lugar — Parece como si aún estuviera.

En medio de las estanterías, repletas de libros viejos, se hallaba una refinada mesa redonda de roble. La japonesa encendió tres velas que dispuso en el medio en forma triangular y, alrededor de éstas, fue situando con sumo cuidado las pertenencias recolectadas, entre las que se contaban, curiosamente, un pequeño y roñoso oso de peluche gris, que evidentemente había sido enmendado en varias ocasiones, una hermosa indumentaria ceremonial verde con detalles dorados y una gran espada en su vaina.

Ieran Li rozó la tela aceitunada con sus dedos y luego los cerró en torno a la bola de piedra negra que colgaba de la empuñadura de la espada.

— Xiao Lang iba a ser el heredero de su espada y uniforme — se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sintió cómo Kaho empujaba su silla de ruedas y la ubicaba junto a una estantería, a escasos metros de la mesa. Le encantaría poder ver a su esposo otra vez — Me hubiese gustado participar.

— Usted sabe que, en su estado, aquello sería peligroso — se excusó amablemente la pelirroja.

Con su pie, ágilmente movió los seguros para que no se deslizaran los pequeños neumáticos.

La sacerdotisa se acomodó en el único asiento junto a la mesa, apoyó ambos codos en ésta y juntó las palmas a modo de plegaria. Sus talones también se encontraron por debajo de la madera. A su izquierda, inspeccionó por el rabillo del ojo el rostro sereno de la mujer que la acompañaba y, sonriendo levemente, selló los párpados.

Instantáneamente avistó a Lang Li pasearse por la biblioteca. Su túnica marrón ondeaba en la medida que avanzaba, decidido, ojeando un enorme tomo de cuero negro que pronto dejó caer estrepitosamente en la mesa, justo frente a ella. Pudo percibir el recuerdo del tremor en la madera producto del impacto. Los objetos podían llegar a atesorar sucesos pasados si éstos habían estado recargados de emoción, como el que estaba contemplando.

El hombre se pasaba las manos una y otra vez por la cara, enredando los dedos en el rebelde cabello. Parecía estar enfrentándose a un enorme dilema. Sin duda, sopesaba sus opciones con gran dolor. La sacerdotisa apenas alcanzó a percatarse de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas del fallecido, cuando el semblante masculino se desenfocó y transformó, al igual que el ya familiar entorno.

Kaho sostuvo una exhalación. Esto era lo que había estado esperando desde el principio.

Ahora observaba un singular cuarto de piedra. Era relativamente pequeño, frío y estaba escasamente iluminado por una antorcha en la pared sur. Se asemejaba a una mazmorra de la época medieval.

Jadeó al clavarse su mirada en el piso de tierra, donde un pentagrama había sido dibujado con cenizas, rodeado por un círculo de polvo de ladrillo rojo y temblorosas inscripciones prohibidas, aparentemente escritas con una vara.

Se llevó automáticamente una mano a la boca para ahogar el alarido que se había abierto paso a través de su garganta apretada: en el centro mismo del pentagrama se hallaba Lang Li, vestido completamente de negro. Estaba sosteniendo un sencillo báculo de antiquísima madera nudosa, color hueso.

Las escenas siguientes del ritual prohibido pasaron, ante los ojos de Kaho, como un torbellino nebuloso. Alcanzó a ver perturbadoras sombras danzando alrededor del pentagrama, oyó voces sobrenaturales, gemidos de dolor y destellos de fuego, hasta que la imagen se estabilizó al fin. No obstante, el pavor que la embargaba no la ayudó a calmarse.

Internamente, sabía que la criatura que en la actualidad los aproblemaba se trataba de un efecto de la ejecución de las artes oscuras. Sin embargo, nunca se le pasó por la mente el siniestro, y a la vez doloroso, nivel de éstas.

Lang Li estaba muy quieto, sentado sobre sus talones, con el pálido rostro en dirección al techo. Su semblante apacible y párpados cerrados. El cabello, húmedo de sudor, se le pegaba en la frente.

Los brazos del líder del clan descansaban sobre sus muslos y en cada uno tenía un profundo corte vertical, que desgarraba la carne desde el interior de los codos hasta la punta del dedo medio. La sangre caía a borbotones desde sus antebrazos, empapando el pantalón negro y oscureciendo la tierra del suelo, como brea.

De pronto se incorporó, como levantado por una fuerza invisible, y extrajo un puñal ensangrentado desde el interior de sus vestiduras. El mango era de la misma madera del báculo.

— Ofrezco sangre de mi sangre… — comenzó a recitar con voz rasposa, sin abrir los ojos, en la medida que pasaba la lengua por la hoja del puñal. El corazón de Kaho se aceleró de terror al oírlo hablar en un idioma desconocido. Sostenía la daga con ambas manos frente a su pecho cuando agregó: — Ofrezco mi corazón por la Redención — acto seguido, se clavó la afilada hoja con una fuerza descomunal.

La visión de la japonesa finalizó con el cuerpo sin vida de Lang Li desplomándose y siendo engullido por la penumbra.

Kaho Mitsuki abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la mesa a escasos centímetros de ella. Sólo se percató de que estaba llorando al caer una de sus lágrimas en la madera.

La verdad era desgarradora. No sabía cómo se lo comunicaría a Ieran Li, quien obviamente estaba al tanto de la naturaleza oscura que rodeaba la muerte de su esposo, pero no tenía idea de cuánto.

Todos estaban claros sobre que se había tratado de un suicidio bajo extrañas circunstancias: el arma con que Li se había destrozado las venas nunca fue encontrada, ni mucho menos una sola gota de sangre en su cuerpo. No se describieron inscripciones prohibidas o un pentáculo. El suelo de la mazmorra fue hallado impoluto y, en una de sus manos, sólo sostenía una vara larga.

Por otra parte, Ieran Li se había enterado que estaba embarazada exactamente un mes después de la partida de su esposo, lamentando infinitamente que no estuviera ahí para ser testigo del _milagro_, pues había logrado concebir. En aquellos momentos, ni ella ni el clan tenían idea alguna que su embarazo estaba estrechamente relacionado con las terribles circunstancias de la muerte del joven líder.

Sin embargo, luego de nueve meses normales de gestación, supo que algo andaba mal cuando oyó a la vieja partera gemir, aterrada al pensar que el pequeño podía haber llegado muerto al mundo.

No lloró, no se quejó, pero efectivamente estaba vivo.

La partera lo puso en su pecho con una sonrisa de alivio mientras Ieran percibía, asombrada, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la pequeña criatura.

El niño despegó los párpados de forma perezosa y le dedicó una mirada que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._

Miles de burbujas subían y subían dentro del líquido dorado hasta desaparecer en la espuma de la superficie.

Eriol Hiraguizawa bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, lamiéndose la espuma que había quedado prendada de sus labios, mientras oía que la banda del pequeño escenario comenzaba a tocar una especie de tonada céltica.

La música le rememoró al folclor de Gales, ciudad que tantas veces había visitado allá en Inglaterra. Se imaginó aquella bandera blanca y verde, flameando con un dragón rojo en el centro que parecía cobrar vida con el movimiento al que lo obligaba el viento.

_**Cuando despiertes un día y sientas que no puedes más**_

_**Que en el nombre del de arriba tu vida van a manejar**_

Pensó en la larga barba gris del druida con el que solía charlar en cada uno de sus viajes, en cómo compartía con él conocimientos milenarios y la forma en que, grácilmente, saboreaba su pipa.

Uno de los puestos vacíos a su lado se vio ocupado por algún sujeto que comenzó a tamborilear los dedos en la barra de la cantina, al ritmo de la música. Intentó ignorar el par de ocasiones en que el tipo le pasó a llevar la rodilla.

— Aguardiente — lo oyó exigir y se volteó hacia él, asombrado. La persona, si es que se le podía llamar así, que no quería ver ni en pintura se había materializado a su lado — La mejor que tengas.

Xiao Lang le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

_**Si es verdad que existe un Dios que trabaje de sol a sol**_

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? — no estaba de ánimos para jueguecitos y no le importó dirigirse a él de aquella forma, a pesar que estaba en clara desventaja.

Observó cómo Li encendía un cigarrillo con el dedo, haciendo alarde de la facilidad con que podía utilizar la magia. Se bebió de un trago el aguardiente que le acababan de servir y azotó el vaso de vidrio contra la madera, con un sonido seco.

El inglés parpadeó por reflejo.

— Trae más — le ordenó al encargado, clavando una mirada indescifrable en los ojos de Eriol.

El tipo, con la cola entre las piernas, le sirvió más alcohol en el vaso.

— Y sírvele a él también.

Con la mano trémula, situó otro vaso en la encimera y lo llenó con el mismo líquido transparente.

Hiraguizawa apretó los dientes, sin decir nada. No sabía a qué venía todo aquello y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

_**Si no hay pan para los tuyos y ves muy gordo al Abad**_

_**Si su Virgen viste de oro, desnúdala**_

— Una canción muy adhoc, he de decir — comentó el castaño. Sus ojos se oscurecieron tras renovar su insidiosa sonrisa — Bebe.

Hizo lo que le ordenó y bebió el aguardiente de un sorbo, tal cual lo acababa de ver hacer. Percibió cómo el paso del alcohol quemaba su garganta y la dejaba rasposa. Era tan fuerte que hasta sus ojos lagrimearon levemente. Indiferente, Li le lanzó humo de tabaco a la cara y le escocieron aún más los ojos.

Por supuesto, sólo venía a humillarlo.

— He venido a ahogar mis _penas de amor_ — masculló, contradiciendo sus pensamientos sin borrar su sonrisa — Tuve una cita con _ella_: fue un desastre.

Sacar a flote el lado agresivo y competitivo de aquella niñita no podía ser suficiente. Estaba totalmente disconforme.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — se atrevió a preguntar el brujo, con un deje de preocupación en su semblante.

Pensó que de no ser por su inutilidad tal vez esa chica, fuera quien fuera, ahora estaría a salvo de las garras de aquél ser despreciable.

Empuñó las manos inconscientemente.

— Eso es lo malo — de pronto, el sonido de cristal resquebrajándose llevó al inglés a observar el vaso que el demonio sostenía, sobre el cual siquiera ejercía presión — Nada… ¡Absolutamente nada! — lo oyó mascullar, entre dientes.

Notó cómo la mirada ámbar refulgía.

El cuerpo de Eriol se tensó, alerta a cualquier movimiento sorpresivo que el chico pudiera llegar a efectuar. Con facilidad podría llegar a estamparle los vidrios en la cara si quería. Echó muy en falta su ausente capacidad mágica, vital para defenderse ante una eventualidad. Se sentía como un manco sin ella, más aun estando en compañía de una criatura tan peligrosa y traicionera.

La fisonomía de Li se distendió y pareció recuperar el autocontrol. No obstante, Eriol no se confió y, concentrado, incluso siguió el trayecto del cigarrillo que el chino sujetaba entre sus dedos hasta que se lo colgó descuidadamente en los labios, aspirando.

— Me fastidia tanto este maldito lugar, este pueblucho de mierda, que hasta estaría dispuesto a devolverte tus poderes, con tal de divertirme un poco — el humo de su pitillo subía en volutas hasta perderse en el desordenado cabello chocolate — Pero, qué va, si lo hiciera seguro volverías a intentar hincharme las pelotas y todo se pondría más lento de lo que ya está, involucionando a velocidad oruga. En ese caso, prefiero no desperdiciar tiempo en ponerme a jugar a los maguitos contigo — Li le dirigió una mirada burlona, con la boca torcida.

Eriol se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo veía apurar otro vaso de aguardiente, ante la expresión estupefacta del bartender que se lo había servido. Si Li fuera un chico normal, posiblemente no seguiría consciente y se encontraría cerca del coma etílico.

Un tanto errático, Xiao Lang se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios y, a causa de ello, recién el inglés supo que el alcohol había afectado levemente su cuerpo.

— Para que veas que no soy tan malo, te contaré algo que ayudará a que te tranquilices un poco: esa chiquilla que vine a reclamar me está haciendo perder la paciencia más rápido de lo que creí… — frunció el entrecejo — Es como si se hubiera quedado pegada en los diez años mentales, ¡la muy jodida! — dio un golpe en la mesa con el vaso y ordenó que le sirvieran otro, que se bebió enseguida. Fijó la mirada en un punto inexistente y soltó una risa mordaz — Hace poco, y sólo gracias a mí, tuvo una especie de sueño mojado, el primero de su vida… eso que ya tiene dieciséis años, ¡dieciséis! ¿Puedes creerlo? Jamás me había topado con una humana con hormonas tan disfuncionales. Resulta ser todo un caso. Pienso en cuántas pendejas de su edad andan vueltas locas por sexo, cuántas han intentado lanzárseme encima luego de simplemente rozarlas… La sexualidad es mi mayor herramienta, el principal medio para reclamar su alma, y me exaspera recordar que mi estúpida presa sólo parece interesada en ponis, arcoíris y en otra infinita cantidad de cursiladas inútiles. Que no te quepa duda que me la ha hecho difícil.

¿Qué diablos pretendía contándole todo aquello? Porque, claramente, no era para ayudarlo a estar más en paz consigo mismo. Él no era ningún salvador. Era un brujo que buscaba, egoístamente, aumentar su propio poder. Que otras personas se vieran beneficiadas de su exterminio de entes demoníacos era sólo un efecto colateral.

Sin embargo era cierto que, por culpa de esta criatura particular, se sentía en deuda con aquella pobre muchacha que se había transformado en un jugoso botín.

De todas formas, seguía sin comprender qué esperaba Li haciéndole todas esas confidencias, pues no tenía sentido.

Si lo que esperaba era que bajara la guardia, ya lo había conseguido. Pero no era como si necesitara toda esa cháchara para matarlo: era capaz de abrasarlo en llamas en un segundo si quería, sin mediar palabra alguna.

Al estar reducido a un simple humano, carente de magia, podía ser asesinado sin mayor esfuerzo por la poderosa criatura a su lado. En todo caso, no comprendía por qué no lo había hecho ya. Era tan fácil para Li librarse de la piedrita en el zapato con sólo chasquear los dedos…

— La chica se leyó una porquería de libro sobre vampiros — lo oyó comentar y salió de su trance. El castaño encendió un nuevo cigarrillo — Me enteré que el vampiro en cuestión es un afeminado que brilla bajo la luz del sol, no bebe sangre humana y, encima, es virgen. No se quiere follar a la protagonista porque prefiere esperar hasta el matrimonio — se carcajeó de buena gana y lanzó el cigarrillo a un lado, incorporándose — No sé qué es peor. Te juro que a veces me dan ganas de pegarme un tiro… — se apoyó en la mesada y acercó su rostro al de Eriol, quien intentó permanecer impasible a pesar de la mirada de profundo desprecio que le ofreció el chico — Pero los dos sabemos que ni eso sirve conmigo: tengas o no poderes, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí.

El inglés tensó la mandíbula. Sabía que nada bueno podía resultar de este encuentro.

Los demonios y sus jugarretas de mierda… Quizá ahora sí le habían entrado ganas de deshacerse de él, la piedrita en el zapato.

Li enterró dolorosamente un dedo contra el agujero entre sus clavículas, donde su pulso se había acelerado. Le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna y, con una mano, lo agarró por las solapas de su chaqueta, obligándole a levantarse del sitio.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — un tipo corpulento, de unos cuarenta años, tuvo la estúpida osadía de interrumpir —Váyanse a terminar afuera lo que sea que hayan empezado y déjennos beber en paz. Estamos hartos de las estúpidas peleas adolescentes — berreó, señalando la salida — No tienen nada que hacer aquí.

Xiao Lang analizó, inexpresivo, al sujeto.

Eriol temió por la vida del hombre y del resto de las personas que a esas horas pasaban un rato ameno en la cantina. Se percató de que la banda del rinconcito seguía tocando, a pesar que le había dado la impresión que hacía rato habían dejado de hacerlo.

_**It's in our nature to destroy ourselves **_

_**It's in our nature to kill ourselves **_

La presente tonada no era para nada confortadora, ni mucho menos la letra, que prácticamente contenía un presagio.

_**It's in our nature to kill each other **_

_**It's in our nature to kill, kill, kill**_

Inesperadamente, sintió cómo el chino lo empujaba encima del hombre que, inocentemente, había intentado poner orden. Ambos cayeron bruscamente sobre una mesa, volteándola y botando de pasada a otras dos personas. El vidrio de las botellas, vasos y copas explotó ruidosamente contra el piso. Los caídos comenzaron a quejarse por la pérdida de sus bebidas y por el dolor, así que dirigieron una sarta de groserías contra Li.

El resto de la gente en la cantina empezó a hacer lo mismo. Fueron incorporándose de sus sitios hasta que lo rodearon, pensando que podían espantar o darle una paliza al mocoso que estaba arruinándolo todo.

Eriol temió lo peor. Notó cómo el chino iba ampliando más y más su sonrisa, clavándole la reluciente mirada ambarina encima. Supo que lo retaba silenciosamente a que intentara hacer algo por ayudar a esos imbéciles que se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, sin imaginar contra qué estaban lidiando.

Un par de adultos se atrevieron a agarrar a Li por los hombros, pero éste los hizo volar sin esfuerzo hacia la pared, donde se golpearon la nuca y cayeron inconscientes. No se hicieron esperar los gritos de sorpresa de las mujeres presentes y los jadeos de hombres, que no creían lo que acababan de ver.

— ¿Quién más? — desafió, disfrutando la visión de tantos ojos temerosos.

Se relamió los labios al sentirse rodeado de exquisita energía negativa. Una mezcla entre pavor e ira. Deseaba que los iracundos se envalentonaran y decidieran atacarlo, para así mandarlos a volar como al otro par.

Pensando que todo se iría a la mierda si no intervenía, el inglés se puso de pie y llamó al chino, que se volteó de inmediato.

La diversión danzando en sus ojos.

— Por favor — suplicó — Sólo déjalos en paz.

Li torció una sonrisa y analizó a su alrededor las expresiones ansiosas de los humanos. Algunos intentaron huir, pero el demonio hizo que la puerta se cerrara con un golpe seco. Los alaridos subsiguientes se transformaron en música para sus oídos.

Eriol se mantuvo erguido. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras Li se le acercaba, grácil y acechante como un felino. Notó que sus ojos cambiaban de color y sus facciones se desfiguraron hasta dar paso al aspecto de otra persona.

— ¿Así que quieres ser héroe, Hiraguizawa? ¿Ahora te interesa la gente? — cuestionó, burlón. Ante el silencio del brujo, agregó — Está bien, te lo concederé.

Estaba utilizando la misma apariencia con la que había sorprendido al inglés aquella vez, en el bosque. El mismo día en que bloqueó sus poderes.

El chino chasqueó los dedos y lanzó un chispazo sobre la barra, que enseguida se transformó en un amenazador fuego. El bartender salió de su escondite en un intento por huir del repentino incendio.

— Anda, intenta ser héroe — instó a Eriol, con su rostro falso — Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer... Después de todo, no alcanzas a ser ni la sombra de lo que fue tu abuelo.

Dio un paso atrás y se despidió con una dramática reverencia. La puerta se abrió a su paso y volvió a cerrarse de un portazo detrás de él.

El aire abandonó los pulmones del inglés.

Los había dejado encerrados.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**Miren que ando como avión con las actualizaciones! tanto que los ángeles cantan a lo lejos ALELUYAH, pero bien de lejos, porque Xiao anda por aquí... Creo que tiene pensado reclamar mi alma pura :O así que me iré acomodando mientras termino de escribir las notas xD**

**En las entregas anteriores, al susodicho lo habíamos visto más tranquilo pero, creo que a estas alturas, ya se están dando cuenta de que Xiao Lang no sólo es malo, sino que malo maloso! Es de esos que prefieren jugar contigo, torturarte y hacerte sufrir antes que, simplemente, acabar con tu vida. Eso resulta muy aburrido... Ya tuvieron una pequeña muestra de aquello en este capítulo. **

**Estrechamente relacionado con lo anterior: al comienzo, Kaho aseguraba que Eriol seguía vivo… No sé si después de esto pueda asegurar lo mismo. Claro, dije que Xiao prefiere torturar, ¿pero quién sabe si lo de la cantina se le fue de las manos? xD Parece que estaba un poco pasadito de copas, mal que mal tiene cuerpo humano, aunque le cueste emborracharse por culpa de su naturaleza mala malosa.**

**Otra cosa es que, no sé ustedes, pero a mi me da pena Lang :( además que era tan parecido al señorito demonio aquí y... y... y tenía un osito gris!**

**Ahh! Finalmente, para quienes no entiendan mucho inglés, los lyrics hacia el final del cap dicen más o menos lo siguiente:**

_**Está en nuestra naturaleza destruirnos a nosotros mismos**_

_**Está en nuestra naturaleza matarnos a nosotros mismos**_

_**Está en nuestra naturaleza matarnos unos a otros **_

_**Está en nuestra naturaleza matar, matar, matar**_

**Sobre la mención del "libro de vampiros" (Twilight/Crepúsculo), es normal que un malo como Xiao opine así, para él resulta totalmente absurdo, como Sakura xD... Por mi parte, no opino que sean una porquería, de hecho, me los leí todos. Tampoco es que me fascinen, pero de que me entretuve leyéndolos, sí, en especial el primero y tercero.**

**.**

**Dejen reviews si es que quieren que Xiao vaya por sus purísimas almas. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima! ********  
**

******PD: las**** invito a leer MI NUEVO FIC "Take the Heartland". Tengo el segundo capítulo listo, pero estoy esperando a tener más opiniones respecto al primero :) -**_ Summary: Sakura debe dejar atrás a su novio y amigos de Tomoeda para trasladarse, junto a su familia, a vivir a Hong Kong. Mientras él aseguró que la esperaría, ella prometió que volvería a su lado. Sin embargo, las jugarretas del destino pondrían en su camino a un chico que se empeñará en hacer peligrar el cumplimiento de su promesa._

**Bl0ndie**


	12. Quimera

_Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de esta historia me pertenece._

**_.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._**

**Simpatía por el Demonio**

**-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-**

**CAPITULO XII. Quimera**

**_.-._.-**

_— Te ha engañado, ¡es una ilusión!_

_— Tal vez hay algo de verdad en esta ilusión._

**-._.-**

Apenas terminado el almuerzo, un ojeroso Fujitaka se excusó y se fue a echar una siesta. El esforzado hombre se había quedado hasta las tantas de la madrugada revisando publicaciones científicas para la universidad de la cual era parte. Ya no podía más del sueño a pesar de tener a la mayoría de las personas que más quería reunidas a la mesa. Ellos no se quejaron y, en cambio, le desearon un sueño reparador mientras prometían encargarse de ordenar todo para que no se preocupara.

— En verdad es innecesario, Yukito — dijo Sakura, intentando quitarle la torre de platos que el joven había apilado y sostenía entre sus manos.

Él le sonrió y la esquivó. Aprovechando su altura, puso fuera de su alcance la vajilla sin detenerse en el trayecto a la cocina.

— Quiero ayudar.

— Entonces sólo déjalos en el fregadero — pidió su cuñada, yendo tras él.

— Los lavaré yo — murmuró alegre y tercamente.

La chica suspiró, aceptándolo. No había caso en que siguiera insistiendo. Cuando al novio de su hermano le daba por _querer ayudar_ era imparable, pese a que era el invitado de honor durante el almuerzo de aquél domingo. Lo siguió de todas formas. Se arremangó el sweater dispuesta a secar los platos que él lavara, así no sentía que se estaba aprovechando.

Touya, en cambio, se hizo olímpicamente el desentendido de las labores de limpieza. Ojeaba el periódico que esa mañana había ido a parar, envuelto en una bolsa, en el jardín delantero. La noticia más relevante se hallaba en la portada del mismo, plasmada con una fotografía a color de una taberna cuya fachada se encontraba ennegrecida a causa del fuego. Lo impactó enterarse de que había un hombre muerto, sin identificar. Bajo el titular se estipulaba que las causas del siniestro no estaban del todo establecidas, pero los testigos señalaban que el origen había sido intencional.

Junto a la fotografía de la taberna, se adjuntaba el retrato hablado del supuesto culpable: un tipo común y corriente de alrededor de cuarenta años, con el cabello corto y ojos oscuros. Se mencionaba que hubo una riña antes que el fuego se iniciara.

El sonido del timbre lo hizo alzar la vista del periódico y ponerse de pie.

— Voy yo — avisó a Sakura y Yukito para que no se molestaran. Mejor que terminaran pronto de lavar la vajilla, a ver si así buscaban algo entretenido que hacer juntos después.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a un pendenciero mocoso de preparatoria. Era alto, castaño y ocultaba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro... El típico niño apuesto y popular al que todas las chicas guarras le lanzaban sus calzones. Seguro a este le habían lanzado unos cuántos ya.

Lo fastidió bastante pensar que podía tratarse del pretendiente de su hermana, el tal Xialan Li, o algo así. Jamás lo había visto antes.

Llamó su atención que éste no se amilanara ni una pizca cuando se dispuso a perforarlo con la mirada. Era obvio que el muy idiota se creía el cuento de su buena facha y de que podía tener y hacer lo que le viniera en gana gracias a ésta. Detestaba a ese tipo de mocosos.

— ¿A quién buscas? — lo interpeló de todas formas, en compañía de su brusquedad habitual.

De alguna manera tenía que ahuyentarlo.

Sin quitar las manos de los bolsillos, el desconocido esbozó una media sonrisa y escrutó a su interlocutor, curioso.

— Buenas tardes — saludó en tono afectado — Asumo que tú eres el hermano de Sakura.

Touya le dedicó una mirada displicente.

— Y tú el mocoso que la está acosando.

— Precisamente — se mofó, a lo que el mayor de los Kinomoto arrugó desmesuradamente el ceño — De hecho, vengo a buscarla para dar un paseo. Si no es mucha la molestia, podrías…

— No.

La diversión bailoteó en el iris ámbar del chico.

— ¿No?

— No — gruñó de nuevo, intransigente. Se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con desconfianza — No quiero que salgas con mi hermana. Lárgate.

— Qué protector. Es incluso tierno que pretendas espantarme — se acarició la barbilla; la tensión acrecentaba a cada segundo — Crees que soy el "pervertido" que ha llegado a robarse a tu hermanita. El "desgraciado" con el que llevará a cabo acciones impropias de su naturaleza... tan dulce y decente.

Y sí, era eso lo que pensaba, no estaba para nada lejos de la verdad.

Casi oyó el momento en que la sangre del hermano de Sakura hallaba el punto de ebullición.

— Lárgate: no te lo volveré a repetir.

Xiao Lang dilató la insidiosa sonrisa.

— Pero lamento informarte que Sakura ya no es una niña, de hecho, es lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones, respecto de cualquier asunto. Si lo que quieres es ponerle un cinturón de castidad te equivocaste de época, Kinomoto.

El muy atrevido pareció regodearse cuando las manos de Touya se crisparon y se transformaron en puños, pero aún mantenía el autocontrol. Debía hacerlo. No estaba en él golpear a menores por mucho que se lo merecieran.

— Contaré hasta tres para que desaparezcas de mi vista, mocoso maldito.

— Como sea — hizo un ademán, restando importancia a su amenaza, y agregó ponzoñoso: — Lo cierto es que yo jamás haría algo que Sakura no deseara _con cada fibra de su ser._

El hombre se entregó a las enormes ganas que tenía de borrarle la sonrisa imbécil a puñetazos.

— Antes que puedas hacer nada, te mataré.

— Me gustaría verte intentarlo — Li extendió ambos brazos a sus costados, sin moverse de su sitio.

Kinomoto avanzó unos pasos y agarró al chico por la tela de la costosa chaqueta, alzando el puño que le estamparía en pleno rostro. El crío esperó con una sonrisita socarrona, cosa que lo irritó aún más. Sin embargo, un repentino escalofrío le recorrió la columna y lo obligó a soltarlo: algo presagiaba que no era buena idea buscar problemas con él.

Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido, al tiempo que las ansias de asesinarlo se esfumaban como si nunca hubiesen existido.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Estiró y movió los dedos al sentirlos agarrotados.

Oyó que alguien venía.

— ¿Quién es? — Yukito se asomó tras el moreno y le sonrió a modo de saludo al apuesto muchacho que esperaba en el cobertizo — Oh, un amigo de Sakura. Haz que pase, Touya, no seas grosero — se dirigió amablemente al chico — Disculpa. Le avisaré a ella que estás aquí, no me tardo.

Touya bufó e hizo caso al joven de cabello grisáceo. Le indicó al mocoso que entrara, pero éste se negó. Notó que echaba un vistazo rápido a la fachada de la casa, enfocando especialmente su atención en los pétalos deshilachados de las flores lila, las cuales crecían bajo el ventanal contiguo. Aquellas flores de verano, con cuyo nombre habían bautizado a su madre, no tenían por qué prosperar en pleno otoño.

— Esperaré aquí — espetó el chino, alejándose un poco y estirándose la chaqueta.

— Como quieras — dijo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara con cierta satisfacción.

Al parecer se había asustado. A menos que estuviera un tanto confundido, como él mismo. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y oteó el retrato de Nadeshiko en el recibidor. Tenía que haber sido ella quien aplacó aquella trepidante tensión.

— Que sepas que no cuenta con mi aprobación — musitó. Mucho menos luego de lo que le sacó en cara respecto de su hermana.

Sakura vistió el abrigo blanco que colgaba cerca del vestíbulo. Notó que Yukito se aferraba a un brazo de su hermano, quien refunfuñaba cosas sobre volver a cierta hora y que Li le daba _mala espina_.

— No le hagas caso, Sakura: son sólo celos de hermano mayor — dijo el de gafas mientras contenía a su novio, de manera que a éste no le diera por interponerse entre ella y la salida.

— Ten cuidado con las decisiones que tomes, monstruo.

Porque sí, al menos el mocoso tenía razón en que la chica ya estaba mayorcita para determinar qué hacía y qué dejaba de hacer. Ya no era tan fácil conseguir que su hermana lo escuchara en ese ámbito, de todos modos. Mal que mal, era una adolescente y los adolescentes detestan que les digan qué hacer, sean tan ingenuos como Sakura o no.

¿Y qué le iba a decir?_ ¿No quiero que salgas con él porque tiene pinta de pendejo playboy? __¿No quiero que te juntes con ese mocoso porque me parece extraño?_

_Creo que no deberías estar con él porque me da la impresión de que es ilusorio y peligroso, __Sakura, peligroso particularmente para alguien como tú.__  
_

Sin embargo, si su madre había intervenido, tenía que haber alguna extraña y potente razón detrás como para permitir que el corazón de su hermana estuviera en juego.

"_Ha sido mi madre_", se repitió mentalmente, mientras oía a la castaña suspirar. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa nerviosa y se despidió. Parecía contenta con la visita.

El mayor de los Kinomoto se quedó pegado observando el sitio a través del cual la menuda figura había salido.

Aunque haya sido el espíritu de Nadeshiko quien calmó todo el asunto, de ninguna manera ese chico le inspiraría confianza. Su intuición le decía que no, no y no. Por supuesto sabía que siempre había un motivo para que ciertas cosas pasaran a lo largo de la vida: las coincidencias no existían, no obstante, no estaba en él sentarse a esperar a que ocurriera la tragedia, a ser un mero espectador de ésta.

Bueno, tanto como una tragedia, no. Tal vez estaba exagerando debido al poderoso instinto protector que le infundía su hermanita y lo aterraba el hecho de que resultara lastimada... como mucha gente en los asuntos amorosos.

Pero era _Sakura_, por Dios Santo, no cualquier otra chica.

— Encargaré tres pizzas extra grandes — informó su siempre hambrienta pareja, totalmente ajeno al curso de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué película podemos ver?

Yukito nunca sospechaba de las intenciones de nadie, ni siquiera de aquél mocoso. Incluso fue incapaz de ver que había algo _raro_ en éste y le entregó a Sakura en una bandeja para que se la sirviera. Para peor, Touya le había hecho caso.

— Haz el pedido que quieras. No tengo ganas de ver películas.

¿Solamente _celos de hermano mayor_? En definitiva iba más allá de eso, Yukito.

**_.-._.-****_.-._.-****_.-._.-**

Sakura se hallaba expectante por conversar con su compañero sobre lo acontecido a Naoko y decidida a cumplir con su inusual penitencia, si es que se le podía llamar así, pues no veía como un castigo reunirse con Li.

Las mejillas le ardieron más de lo que ya lo hacían cuando se encontró con él en su cobertizo y éste la recibió con una de esas sonrisas a las que no lograba acostumbrarse. Lo saludó tímidamente en la medida que, en silencio, se ponían en marcha. Desconocía el sitio al cual irían pero, si iban a pie, seguro era cerca.

Al llegar al _parque del Rey Pingüino_, como lo llamaba desde pequeña, la expresión contrariada del rostro de la castaña contrastaba con la alegría de los niños que a esa hora del día se lanzaban tierra, se perseguían y deslizaban por el gracioso tobogán, en medio de grititos y saltitos de júbilo.

— Los médicos piensan que está loca, pero yo estoy segura que no alucinó y que todo ocurrió realmente — concluyó su relato, a lo que su compañero asintió, estoico.

Los pocos adultos presentes permanecían sentados en los bancos que rodeaban el pequeño parque, leyendo plácidamente el periódico o alguna novela de moda, mientras que sus mascotas olisqueaban el césped y uno que otro niño inquieto y curioso se les acercaba para acariciarlos, preguntando por el nombre del animal.

En el cielo rebosaban las nubes y Sakura apenas sentía frío gracias al abrigo que llevaba. Observó al chico, quien se había limitado a escucharla durante casi todo el camino. Parecía absorto, tal vez estaba buscando el modo de ayudarla con el tema de su amiga, pensó.

Xiao Lang se sentó en uno de los bancos vacíos más alejados del griterío infantil y la chica lo imitó. No había más de diez centímetros entre ambos.

— Dime, Sakura… — comenzó, rompiendo el silencio. Su mirada vagaba en algún punto del cielo, mientras ella aprovechaba de admirar su perfil sin sentirse avergonzada — ¿Nunca te preguntas por qué digo saber acerca de estas cosas?

La susodicha parpadeó.

— ¿Te refieres a lo paranormal? — él asintió y la contempló. Sakura hundió la cara en el cuello alto de su abrigo para ocultar el rubor que sentía anidar en sus mejillas — A-ahora que lo dices… no, nunca me lo he preguntado.

— Entonces confías en mí — afirmó, con un amague de sonrisa.

— Claro, ¿por qué mentirías sobre algo así?

El chino hizo desaparecer los centímetros que había entre los dos, chocando su muslo con el de ella. Le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y supo que ésta contuvo automáticamente la respiración.

— No lo digo por eso — la picardía en su mirada la desconcertó — Pero, en fin, hay unas cuántas razones por las que soy versado en el asunto de los hechos _paranormales_, como dices tú.

Sakura mantuvo la vista al frente, ya que temía voltear la cara y encontrarse con la de Li, demasiado próxima a la suya.

— ¿Cu-cuáles razones?

La abandonó el calor del brazo de su apuesto compañero y pudo volver a inspirar aire con normalidad. La cercanía de éste la estresaba, a la vez que le gustaba, pues le resultaba novedoso estar con un chico de aquella manera.

Frunció levemente el entrecejo al verlo sacar un cigarrillo desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, sintiéndose algo desilusionada pese a recordar que, la primera vez que lo vio, él le había consultado acerca de dónde podía conseguir más de esos apestosos tubos blancos.

— ¿Hace cuánto fumas? — no pudo evitar preguntar.

— Desde hace un tiempo — contestó despreocupado, situando el pitillo en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me tranquiliza.

— Pero hace pésimo para la salud — su voz se elevó una octava. Le quitó el cigarro de la boca, lo partió en dos e intentó enviarlo lo más lejos que pudo, pero era tan liviano que cayó prácticamente a sus pies, donde además lo pisó — Eres demasiado joven para fumar, Li.

El aludido la observó atónito, con la mano todavía alzada a punto de prender un cigarrillo inexistente. El real yacía asesinado, destrozado, y había hallado su tumba en la arenilla del parque, bajo la suela de la bota de Kinomoto.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, no obstante, la risa que emergió de su garganta no le permitió articular palabra alguna.

La castaña no se contagió con su risa, pues no entendía qué era tan gracioso. Incluso cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho esperando a que Li terminara de reírse.

— Hay formas más sanas para "tranquilizarse", ¿sabes? — murmuró — El tabaco es horrible.

— Por supuesto que sé que hay otras formas. De hecho, tú podrías ayudarme con algunas — dijo apenas amainó su risa. Sakura le preguntó cómo podría ayudarlo y aquello lo divirtió — Como sea, no me iba a poner a fumar ahora: sólo quería enseñarte algo.

Sacó otro cigarrillo y lo atrapó entre los labios, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada maliciosa a Sakura. Una de sus comisuras se curvó hacia arriba en la medida que encendía el tubo con una pequeña llama de fuego, que nació desde la yema de su dedo índice. Caló hondo, causando que la punta del cigarrillo hiciera combustión y se iluminara, para luego soltar el humo elevando el mentón.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par, al igual que su boca, que se abría y cerraba sin producir palabras.

— ¿Cómo? — lo tomó de la muñeca y miró de cerca sus dedos buscando algún truco, asombrada — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Una de las razones, Sakura, es que sé usar magia — se incorporó, llamando su atención con un suave toque en el brazo — Ven conmigo.

La llevó con él hacia un lugar más apartado, internándose en un bosquecillo contiguo al _parque Pingüino_. La altura de los árboles era buena para ocultarse de ojos curiosos. Pese a que la escasez de follaje podía llegar a ser un contra, eran tantas las ramas entremezcladas que servían perfectamente.

El chico vio que no hubiera moros en la costa y le sonrió ladino al encontrarse con su expresión pasmada.

— ¿Eres... Eres un mago, Li?

Una brisa gélida hizo ondear su cabello.

— Prefiero el término hechicero, incluso brujo, antes que mago.

Los ojos verdes de la chica chispearon de fascinación.

— Entonces la magia en verdad existe — se autoconvenció, llevándose las manos a la cara.

— Claro, así como existen los fantasmas y otras cosas que ni te imaginas.

Asintió frenética, sin reparar realmente en sus palabras.

A pesar del dolor que le causaba, el chino la asió de la mano. Necesitaba, literalmente, regalarle a Sakura un "momento mágico", algo que lo hiciera estar presente de manera constante en su mente y ella se viera inclinada a buscarlo. Así, si pasaba más tiempo con ella, más posibilidades tendría de obtener todo lo que quería de ella. Absolutamente todo.

Aplicaría un ardid de seducción excepcional.

Xiao Lang movió grácil su mano y desde su palma surgió una llamarada que se elevó sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Hoe!

La castaña se volvió a sorprender. Le pareció cómico que se agachara y cubriera con el antebrazo por acto reflejo.

— Le vamos a hacer honor a tu nombre — dijo, pensando en algo más inofensivo, cliché y romántico, del gusto de una chica como ella.

La lengua de fuego subió, contrastando de manera espectacular contra el cielo embotado y los árboles incoloros, prácticamente despojados de sus hojas. De pronto, explotó en forma de miles de flores y pétalos de cerezo, que descendieron encima de ambos.

— ¡Qué bonito!

Sakura rió y saltó, emocionada como una niñita bajo una piñata, intentando atrapar los pétalos rosa pálido que no dejaban de llover. Luego se concentró en sentir la textura aterciopelada de éstos acariciándole la piel del rostro y las manos.

— Nunca pensé que pudieras hacer estas cosas, Li — murmuró extasiada, con los párpados sellados — Magia.

Y él nunca pensó tener que verse obligado a llegar a este punto.

Rodó los ojos.

— Esto no es nada — dijo en voz baja, sabiendo que no lo escucharía.

Aburrido, decidió cortarle el rollo a Sakura, pues le pareció que ya era suficiente. Las flores se fueron tan rápido como llegaron y la muchacha se quedó en medio de la nada, con los brazos extendidos hacia el firmamento. Observó cómo los bajaba lentamente y sus hombros vibraban de manera sutil.

¿Qué mierda?

¿Estaba llorando?

Sakura se volteó de forma repentina y corrió hacia él, dándole un abrazo con una fuerza que no esperaba que tuviera.

— ¡Gracias! — chilló contra su oído y prosiguió, entre sollozos — No sabes cuánto te agradezco esta experiencia, ¡fue maravilloso!

Ah, emociones humanas.

Entonces por segunda, o tercera, vez en el día, Sakura lo descolocó: lo besó en la mejilla y la zona en conflicto escoció, quemó como los mil infiernos. La cogió por los hombros, apartándola con una mueca en la medida que la respiración se le agitaba y los dientes se le apretaban.

— ¿E-estás bien, Li?, ¿por qué me miras así?

Le dolía. Estaba molesto y tenía ganas de matarla por ser tan estúpida, pero más ganas tenía de poseerla. Lo irónico era que aquél dolor lo excitaba.

No podía besarla aún, sin irse primero a la mierda, sin embargo...

Volvió a aproximarla hacia él, por lo que las mejillas de Sakura se mancharon de un vivo carmesí. No intentó alejarse cuando Li se inclinó hacia un lado de su cuello, justo donde había muerto una de sus últimas lágrimas de alegría.

La chica dio un respingo cuando sintió la respiración cálida de su compañero justo por debajo del lóbulo de oreja. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y se activaron todas sus alarmas al imaginarse que, aparte de hechicero, Li era un vampiro. Se puso rígida.

Pronto un grito murió en su garganta al percibir algo húmedo, que se deslizaba suavemente a través del ángulo de su mandíbula hasta su barbilla. El pulso se le desbocó como nunca.

No era miedo, ni tampoco ansiedad lo que sentía. Era otra cosa, una sensación semejante a la que tuvo gracias a _ese_ sueño, pero no se le venían palabras a la mente que le sirvieran para describirlo. Sólo tenía claro que le gustaba y que la aturdía.

Xiao Lang le restó importancia al ardor que le provocaba su pureza y que abrasaba su lengua, concentrándose en las expectativas que esto generaba y en cómo variaba la energía de Sakura. El deseo siempre dejaba su mácula allí donde se manifestaba.

Se humedeció los labios y saboreó el gusto salino de sus lágrimas, como quien saborea un aperitivo.

Cuando miró a Sakura, ésta parecía sumida en un trance, que se acabó apenas se distanció de ella. Graciosamente, notó que volvía a ser la misma adolescente sosa de siempre, con la cara roja como un tomate.

Por otra parte, la advirtió bastante inquieta, inclusive la oyó mascullar sobre que debía regresar a casa, por su hermano y demases; cosas que a Li no le concernían en lo más mínimo.

Lo único que le importaba, y que acababa de comprobar, era que podía causar en ella un efecto similar al que era capaz de producir en el resto de los humanos por medio del contacto físico, salvo que con una magnitud inferior. Afortunadamente, aquello iría cambiando en la medida que la fuera corrompiendo y ella comenzara a desearlo como una loca.

— Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

Quería que entendiera que esto no era más que una ínfima muestra de lo que venía.

Que anhelaba probar de ella mucho más que sus lágrimas.

* * *

**oooo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**YOUR TEARS ARE DELICIOUS**_

**Notas noticiosas:** la cita del comienzo es de la película "El Ilusionista" y no creo que haya mucho que explicar al respecto c:

Les cuento que hace poco más de un mes abrí mi cuenta de _Facebook_, así que pueden agregarme si lo desean: búsquenme por _**blondiebtc** _(no me dejaba poner la _**h**_ ¬¬) o **_Gwlith Greifvögel_. **De vez en cuando subo pequeños adelantos de capítulos nuevos, comparto dibujos y otras cosas xD y soy simpática ;D La comunidad de FB es genial, por lo demás: me he llevado una grata sorpresa.

Ah! Hace unos días también estoy en_ DeviantArt_ como **Bl0ndieBtch, **de seguro por ahí subiré dibujos más o menos seguido, considerando que me obsesioné con la tableta jojo y tengo arriba como tres dibujos relativos a este fic! de Xiao Lang claro =x Uhm, en FB hay unos no tan "dignos", pero igual valen (?). Además, Choco le hizo un hermoso "retrato" al demonito bonito! Pásense por su Deviant_ **Choco-Menta**_ para ver todos sus dibujos, si es que no lo han hecho ya :3

Ya que terminé mis avisos xD vamos con un pequeño comentario acerca del presente capítulo: hola, espero que ustedes me dejen los suyos.

El próximo cap llevará por título _**Noche de Brujos**_ y les aseguro que será extenso y jugoso porque... porque... skjdkjadsh

Nos estamos leyendo :D y, por favor, dejen sus comentarios! Cada uno es un potente aliciente para continuar actualizando *o*

PD 1: le puse clasificación T al fic mientras, porque en realidad no ha pasado nada que pueda calificarse de M (creo) de momento, DE MOMENTO!

PD 2: me da risa cómo una cosa llevó a la otra xD el demonito no pierde oportunidad.

Nos leemos en la próxima! Por aquí o en Facebook de ser el caso :3 esto de andar de vaga me deja bastante tiempo para dar jugo por esos lares.

_Bl0ndieBtch_


End file.
